Crying For You
by miyakOoO-chan
Summary: Love can hold them as close as hands clasped together yet unspoken reality prods to tear them apart. But no matter the distance, for fiery-haired violinist Hino Kahoko and cerulean-haired Tsukimori Len, love will still entwine them back together. Or so they think. /Chapter 1, edited.
1. Chapter 1

**Crying For You**

**Author's Note: **Err, well. Since I've been running through my stories recently, I cringed on how I write back then. I'm definitely sorry, but **I write like crap**. -.- Not that I am offending someone, lol. I really feel truly thankful that my dear readers were able to keep up with me back then. I found a lot of inconsistencies in it. Oh, for whoever's sake, I was a crappy teenage back then, I'm already in college. So, as a post-semester break treat-slash-gift, I dared myself to rewrite the whole story, a chapter at a time.

**Pre-Story Note: **This is seriously not a sequel from my other crappy story. Please do understand that. Yeah?

**Summary: **Love can hold them as close as hands clasped together yet unspoken reality prods to tear them apart. But no matter the distance, for fiery-haired violinist Hino Kahoko and cerulean-haired Tsukimori Len, love will still entwine them back together. Or so they think.

**Chapter 1 – The Graduation Day**

**Kahoko**

Three years has past, hasn't it? Who would have thought I would be graduating and taking another stride forward?

Happiness, sadness, anxiety, insecurity, not to mention love. Who would have thought that all these emotions could be felt in a whole worth of three years. With everything I have been through these years, I shall not regret anything. Truthfully, it was the best three years of my life. Looking back at it, I was able to meet a handful of people. People I trust. People I love. People I learn to trust. And a certain person. A confident person who I was able to place in tiny yet special part in my heart.

Tsukimori Len.

Oh, how much I love him. More than anyone in the world.

"Kaho," He called from behind me. My face considerably burned, comprehending that his mouth were a mere inches from my ear. "May I talk to you? Privately?"

I immediately shot a look at the people around me. Mio and Nao, the two best friends I can ever ask in the world, and Amou-san, with devilish smiles creeping out of their faces, just nodded in amusement and walked away without ever saying anything. Their smiles, however, communicated a thousand words. It's the same smile they have been wearing whenever I am with _him_. Tsukimori Len.

Len took my hand in his and entwined it. His bullion orbs gleamed in pride and happiness. "Hey," He mouthed, slowly closing in the distance between his and my mouth. "Congratulations, we've finally graduated." A smile crept through my face, and he leaned in, capturing my lips in his. Oh, sweet heaven. He kisses me in sweet, sweet passion and love. I ran my fingers through his soft, cerulean hair. I sensed his smile on my mouth. I have no exact words to express what I really feel. Happiness? Hmm, a little bit shallow. Maybe a tiny bit more.

Though hesitant, he broke away from my lips. His mouth, though only for a moment, were pursed to a grim line. "Happy graduation." He said finally, after a moment. Len spun me gently and wrapped his arms around me. He trailed his nose from my neck, to my cheeks and to my hair and a charming chuckle escaped his lips. "Len, happy graduation, too." I replied amiably. We stand there, uninterrupted and unmoving. For a moment, all I wanted to do is pause this moment. It was just… so right.

He temporarily loosens his arms around me and backed a few inches away. I slowly turned around, but he softly gripped my hand. "Don't turn around, please."

"Ah, sure." I replied. He was painstakingly taking his time, but I hear a box open and close. His arms suddenly appear from around my neck and the light sound of a chain came around my neck. "Kahoko, I'd really hate to bring this up now. Now that you're so, so contented, but—" He said, almost sullen. I touched my neck, and felt the coldness. I felt dumbfounded of whatever he was saying. I opened my mouth to say something, to ask, but nothing came out of it. "My graduation gift." He spun me around now, his hand found my cheek while his other held another necklace.

The necklace was beautiful. It was a silver half-heart pendant with the letter K engraved on it. I once again touched the necklace around my neck and I felt the intricate pattern of the letter L on my own half-hear pendant and beamed. No, more than beamed. I felt the scalding heat of tears on my eyes, I felt too happy. Beyond happy, I don't know. "Len." I said, my voice hoarse from the tears. "I don't know what to say—I'm just beyond happy. I love you so, so much, I find no words to explain and express everything." I smiled another grin weakly and he wrapped me in his arms.

"I love you, too, Kahoko. More than you know." He whispered. His face travelled once again to my ear. "I'm sorry. I'm going away. To Europe. I feel more than guilty for telling you now; I realized I should have told you about this before. But for whoever's sake, I was too damn terrified." My brows furrowed, and my breathing hitched. My tears continued to caress my cheeks, and I know it's not of happiness anymore, but of melancholy.

I knew that something like this would have happened sooner or later. I've expected it. But to be this _soon_. He tightened his arms around me. "Please talk to me, Kahoko." He said, his own voice hinted despondence. "I can't bear you like this." I bobbed my head as a response, hoping to calm my tears, but I can't. I am just too damn hurt. I cannot take the distance, the separation. I cannot take in the fact that I cannot see him. But whatever it takes, I am in the position to understand him… because I love him so much.

I touched his hair and rested my head on the crook of his neck. I inhaled his scent; he smells of sweet body wash, of mint and Len, the most enthralling scent of all. Tears continued to prickle my face. "I know, Len. I know." I answered, words passing through the lump in my throat. "You don't have to hold back. You shouldn't. Please, don't worry about me. You should know that I will always support you, no matter what you do and whatever decisions you make. Pursue your dreams, Len. Don't block yourself from what makes you happy the most."

"You're the one that makes me happy the most, Kahoko." He answered croakily.

"But you still need to pursue your dreams, Len." I answered as croakily as him. It was a miracle my tears stopped but the lump in my throat signifies there is still a dam of unshed tears in place. "Don't hold back for my sake. I have my own dreams to fulfill, too, and we can do this together."

"Kahoko."

"When will you be leaving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Len replied. "I do hope you can send me off."

Shoot, that soon? I snaked out of his arms, and placed his face on my hands. I smiled, not as brightly as before. His mouth was pursed in a very tight line, his eyes never shed a single tear yet it reflected the longing, the melancholy and despondence. His lips were parted with unspoken words. "I'll always love you, Len. Remember that. Always know that I love you so." I slowly leaned in, welcoming his scent and the taste of his lips.

* * *

**Len**

It was the most beautiful expression I have ever seen her made, yet it was the saddest. It took my breath away, I cannot erase it. Her eyes, perceptibly swollen from tears, mirrored melancholy, yet she was smiling. Her hands were trembling; I have no idea if it was because she was cold, or trying to hold back the urge to cry. She never objects to my decision, never raise an argument. Kahoko was just there, standing in front of me, smiling, as if she was not hurt. She has every right to be hurt, to be angry, in view of the fact that she was the last person I told about it and it's happening tomorrow… Damn, I messed up. I am nothing but a cretin. Stupid idiot!

The soft tap on my shoulder snapped me from my silent reverie and I turned my head to the side. My mother was eyeing me levelly. I have no idea when did she arrive and how long she was gazing at me. "Len, are you certain about this?" She asked sullenly. "We can still cancel everything. The flight, your appointments and concerts. Just give me the word." Her hands held the flight ticket in a white envelope and my passport.

I silently nodded, returning my gaze at my empty window. The sun is just setting, the glorious orange tinge vibrantly coloring the afternoon sky. "How about Kahoko-san?" She asked, her voice softer. "Have you already talked to her?"

"Ah, yes." I mumbled. "After graduation."

"What did she say?" My body trembled and froze. I pulled my gaze from the window pane and face my mother. My face felt the sweltering heat of tears and out of nowhere, one slipped from my left eye. She reached for my face, cupping my face with both hands as I guiltily stare at her. "Mom, I feel terrible." I said hoarsely. "I cannot take the fact that Kahoko was standing in front of me, smiling, as if she has already forgiven me, when she has every right to shout at my face, even hate me. She'd said she will do everything to support me and never hold back for her sake."

"Mom, I made her cry and I have no idea what I can do. I cannot give up now, now that she told me, through her tears, that she will support me and pursue our dreams together." I continued, and covered my face with both hands. "I have seen the most beautiful expression she ever made, and I cannot believe that expression was out of grief."

She wrapped her hands around me, as I sob vulnerably. "Kahoko-san is a very gentle and selfless person, isn't she?" Mother consoled. "Fulfill whatever promise you made with her, okay? When you do and return home, no matter the sadness and the distance, she will be the happiest one and be the first to welcome you home."

No, no. I cannot turn back now. Not now. No matter how much I want to, I can't. Kahoko believes in me.

The violin case in my hand, the passport and ticket in the other, I momentarily waited. Waited. Waited.

The concourse participants are already huddled around me, congratulating me, wishing me the best for what is to come. Hmph, I'm slightly impressed that the idiotic soccer player, pianist and one of the greatest rivals I ever faced, Tsuchiura, would be here. His glare was palpable and frigid yet he extended his hand at me, suggesting a handshake which I gladly took. Yunoki-senpai and Hihara-senpai though graduated a year earlier than us, managed to free their schedule and went to bid me farewell. Even the famed, transfer student, Kaji Aoi and my kouhais, Shimizu-kun and Fuyuumi-chan.

It was comical to think that they would be saying their farewells to me because I will be leaving someone so precious. Chances lurking, huh?

But she isn't here. Well, not yet. She promised me she will be here, for me and for her sake, as well. As the clock ticks continually, I felt the pricking disappointment in my gut, several scenarios running through my head and a load of 'what-if' questions. One of the biggest questions posed by my subconscious: "What if she won't come?" Would I just be content on relieving the face with the saddest yet most beautiful expression she left me with yesterday? No, that's not it. I want to see her, still.

"_Passengers boarding flight AM-010917, please proceed to Gate D-4."_

It's my flight! My legs were instantly glued on the tiled floor. She has not shown up yet. Please, not yet. Let me see her one last time. Tears briefly pooled in my eyes.

"_I repeat, passengers boarding flight AM-010917, please proceed to Gate D-4."_

No… no. I felt a gut-wrenching blow on me. Kahoko, whom I waited for so, so long, didn't come. Dropping my violin case on the floor, my hand immediately found my eyes, blocking my sight. My mother, who appeared at my side, gave me a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder. She was mumbling words my mind refuses to comprehend, but surely, she was expressing her gratitude on the people around us. Her eyes, though only noticeable slightly, has tears already threatening to run on her cheeks.

"Ah!"

That voice!

"I am so, so sorry!" She bellowed breathlessly. I dropped my hands at my side and scanned the busy crowd in the airport. In a pale blue casual dress and fiery red hair tied in a messy bun, she was running, squeezing through the busy crowd. "I can't believe I overslept in such an important day." Kahoko stopped in front of me, still heaving heavy breaths. I stared at her, awestruck. She was beyond beautiful notwithstanding the dark circles around her swollen eyes. It's as if time and everything around us stopped and it was only us, her and me.

"Len, sorry." She mouthed again and smiled. In the corner of my eye, I gazed at the people around me. Despite the evil and bitter glares they are shooting at us, a hint of relief washed over their faces. _Yes, she's mine._

"I thought you wouldn't come." I said gruffly. "You made me extremely worried." And I earned a soft giggle. She was so, so bright. "I wouldn't miss this for the world, you know. I will never forgive myself if I cannot see you off now, without my best wishes." She answered, her voice as hoarse as mine, with her eyes intensely gazing unto mine. Her bullion orbs never looked this beautiful.

"If I ask you to come with me, would you?" I asked, meant to be a joke, but I felt that the way I asked her was serious. "You could live with me in Europe." I smiled at the horror on her face.

"Tsukimori Len!" She squealed and blushed every shade of red possible.

I know it is a bad breach in relationships to publicly display emotions, yet I don't give one damn care about anything anymore. I leaned on her face and took her mouth into mine. I sensed one of her shy smiles forming on her mouth and I felt the fair amount of heat from her cheeks. I broke from her and rested my forehead on hers. "Never forget, Hino Kahoko. You are my love, my music. You are my everything." I whispered, that only the two of us can hear.

"I'll be waiting for you, Len. No matter how long it takes. Forever."

* * *

**Post-Story Note: **This is a seriously better version than the first one. Believe me. **If you haven't read the Author's Note and the Pre-Story Note, I am being serious here. Scroll up and read it. **I have asked someone to proofread this piece of words, but I am not certain if she really proofread it properly. She tends to be a couch potato at times. Thank you so much for reading. Comments and reviews are still highly appreciated. Constructive criticisms are very much welcome, as well. I do not promise anything about updates, but I am pretty certain that **I would replace every chapter with edited and better ones**. Please don't complain about how crappy the further chapters are. I'm still editing.


	2. Chapter 2 Depressed

Chapter 2- Depressed

At the park after the departure of Tsukimori…

"Wow, I can't believe this…." Hino whispered. She sat down on the bench where Hino and Tsukimori usually sit during their dates. "Distance really doesn't matter, right Len. I just can't believe on the fact that you're so far away by now." She buried her face on her hands and she started to cry silently. _"I can't believe in the fact that Len is not here. I can't believe I can't see him anymore. I'm so stupid. I was the one who told him to go. It's my decision, because I know it will be better for his future."_

"Hino-san?"

She stopped crying. She lifted her head and looked at the person who is calling her. "Kaji-kun? I thought you went home." She said as she wipes her tears on her cheeks. Kaji handed his handkerchief. "Hino-san, take it. Don't use your hands in wiping your face." A small curve was drawn on Hino's face. "Thanks, Kaji-kun…" she took the handkerchief and hesitated to use it. "What's the matter, Hino-san?" "Huh? No, nothing's wrong." Kaji looked really worried. "Come on, I'll treat you." Kaji said. "Are you sure? You don't need to do that to me." Hino objected. "No worries, I promise." Hino, who doesn't have any choice (so that no would know that she is super affected by the departure of Len), slowly stretched her hand towards Kaji. In return, Kaji took her hand and help her stand up. Happily, Kaji walked with her until they will find what Hino wants.

* * *

4:30 pm…

"Arigatou ne Kaji-kun!!! You made me happy." Hino chirped. Kaji smiled. "It's really nothing, Hino-san. Take care. Sayonara. See you in school!" Kaji waved goodbye as he walk home. _"The day is almost done? I still don't want to go home." _So she didn't go home at that point. She went back to the park and sat on the same bench. She looked at the sky. Dark grayish clouds filled up the whole sky. "Where's the blue sky?" she said. But still, knowing that it will rain any moment, she stayed there. Wind came rushing to her, but still, Hino remained motionless. "Am I that depressed?" she asked herself. "I know you wouldn't come back that easily. But I will wait for you forever, Len. No matter how long." The more she thinks about Tsukimori, the more her heart breaks into pieces. "It's so painful…" She hugged the gift Tsukimori gave her before leaving. Droplets of water came rushing to her from the sky. Then more droplets fall unto her and moments later, it was raining heavily. People in the park were running so as not to get wet, but Hino didn't move a muscle. "It's better to cry in the rain," she whispered. "At least no one knows you're crying." She wrapped the gift Tsukimori gave her in her jacket. _"At least my jacket would protect the gift." _She hardly moves a muscle. "I don't want to go home…"

"I wonder if Hino-san is at home." Kaji thought. "I guess I better call her." Of course, Kaji did call her, but no one answered her phone. Hino accidentally left her phone in her room. But she didn't mind. "Hino-san is not answering. I have a bad feeling about this." He thought.

* * *

At the park…

She stayed there for at least more than an hour. She remained motionless. She sat there, looking at the gift Tsukimori left her. "I'm so pathetic." She whispered. Since the rain is so heavy, no one bothered to stay in the park. Yunoki's car passed the park. Yunoki saw a familiar red head figure. "Kahoko?" he whispered. "Stop the car." Yunoki ordered. Obviously, the car was stopped by the driver. He went down the car without any protection from the rain. "Azuma-sama, I insist you use an umbrella." His chaperone requested. But Yunoki ignored it. He rushed down the stairs going directly to the park. He immediately approached Hino in the bench. "Kahoko…" he called out. Hino looked at him, her eyes so red and puffy. Her body was shivering in the coldness of the rain that was pouring on her and the wind that came rushing to her. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "How long have you stayed here, Kahoko?" "Nothing…" she replied. Yunoki became annoyed. "What do you mean "nothing"?" Hino didn't answer this time. "Come, I'll take you home." He said. His voice was like saying a command instead of a request. Hino wanted to stay there but she hesitantly stood up and walked with Yunoki.

"_Yes, I am pathetic. If Len would know that I stayed in the rain, he will probably lecture me again. He will be very angry." _Hino remained quiet with Yunoki in the car. "Hino-san, what on earth are you doing there?" Yunoki asked as he removes his wet jacket. "Nothing, really…" Hino replied quickly. Yunoki's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to punish Kahoko if she wouldn't tell it." He threatened. But Hino never spoke, even the threats that the dark Yunoki would give. "Anyway, don't bother telling me. I'm just wasting my time on you." He annoyingly looked at the window. _"Just say it, Kahoko."_

They arrived at last in front of Hino's house. "Uhmm, arigatou, Yunoki-senpai." She said as she steps out of the car. As soon as Hino was able to enter the house, the car moved to its way.

"Kahoko, you're soaking wet!" Her mother commented. "I forgot my umbrella. Gomen ne, okaa-sama. I'm not eating later." Hino replied sharply. She climbs the stairs and went directly to her room, closing her door noisily. She slid down on her door until she reached the floor and sit on it. Then she started to sob again. Harder then ever. She unpacked the gift Len gave her. Upon opening it, Hino cried louder and heavier. It was Len's jacket and shirt and some of their pictures when they were dating.

_**

* * *

FLASHBACK:**_

It's one of the dates they have 2 months ago…

"Len?" Hino said, sounding very astound. Tsukimori was handing her flowers. "Take it…" he said. Hino laughed. "Arigatou, Len…it's very nice of you." Hino took the flowers. _"Honestly Len, you really make me happy every time." _

"Hey Len" Hino said as she point at the photo booth. "Can we take a pic? Please!!!" she pleaded. "What?" he said. Hino pouted. "Onegai!!!!!!!!!" Tsukimori doesn't have a choice. "O-okay…" he said hesitantly.

After some picture taking later…

"Wah!! Kawaii!!!!" Hino chirped. There's a picture of Tsukimori that he looks like pouting. The other hugging Hino and kissing her cheek and many others. "Thanks Len…!!! I love you so much! Aishteru!"

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"When will those days be revived, Len? When are you going back? You can call me an idiot by now but I really can't help it…" she murmured in her breath. Then her phone vibrated. She stood up from her position and approached the table beside her bed. "Konnichiwa," she said. _"Hino-san? I called you a lot of times, but you weren't answering. What happened?" _"Kaji-kun? Ah, gomen ne, I forgot my phone at home." _"Are you okay?" _Hino froze. "Y-yes. I'm fine. Uh… Sayonara, Kaji-kun! Okaa-sama and onee-chan are calling me." Then Hino pressed the _end call_ button on her phone. She looked at her phone once again. There were 32 messages mostly came from Kaji and the others came from Hihara and the others. She didn't mind reading it since she is not in the mood so she erased all of her messages in her inbox, except the message sent by Tsukimori in the past. There were also missed calls. Two were from Kaji and one from her onee-chan. She erased it, except the missed calls of Tsukimori.

"_His voice keeps ringing in my ear. His music is ringing in my ear. My mind is filled with images of him. He is the only one in my heart. All I think about now is you. Can you even hear it? Can you even feel my pain? Len, come back!!!!!!!!!!!!" _she shouted in her mind.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"Kahoko, have you changed your clothes?" her mother asked. "Hai, okaa-sama!!" "Okay…" her mother replied. She felt her mother went away from her room. "I can't believe I'm lying now, even to my okaa-sama… I'm so stupid. People have the right to call me idiot now." She threw her phone on her bed. She stepped in the bathroom and started to remove her soaking clothes. Moments later, she took a bath.

* * *

10 minutes later…

She stepped out of the bathroom, dressed with her house attire. She lies down on her bed and grabbed her phone. Still, no sign of messages from Tsukimori. "Len, come on…" she stood up and checked her computer. Still, no signs of emails from Tsukimori. "I'm tired…"

She gazed around her room. She picked up the jacket of Tsukimori on her desk and placed the pictures in the drawer. She hugged the jacket of Tsukimori tightly. "I'm never gonna let go of this. I promise…" She lies down on her bed and without noticing, she dozed off.

* * *

10:20 am…Sunday morning…

"Kahoko! You have a fever!" her mother exclaimed. Her mother checked on Hino yesterday night. To find out she already has a fever. "Okaa-sama! Can you keep it down?!" she replied as she rolls on her bed. "Sorry, still, you're not allowed to go out today." Hino's mother commanded. "Your sister and I will be going out. Take care of yourself. Just call if you need something. See you later Kahoko." Her mother closed the door gently.

She stood up from her bed. She looked at the window. It's raining again. "The sky is crying… just like me…"

"Oh shocks!" Hino shouted. She placed her hand on her forehead roughly. "I forgot about it! I promise Mio and Nao that I will go out with them and eat with them in the cake shop they found yesterday!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway…"

She rested her body again on her bed. She cried. "When will I stop crying?" She placed her hand on her eyes. "Stop crying, Hino Kahoko! You're a strong girl right?" she said. She looked at the red case that settled on her desk. It wasn't touched for days. "Len, if I stop playing my violin, would you get angry?" Suddenly, her phone vibrated. She picked it up. "Hello?" she said. Crying sounds can be heard in the other line.

"_Honestly, Kahoko. I can't believe you're still crying."_

-_to be cOntinuEd_-

Author's note: I'm really really sorry for the late update. Oh yeah! Sorry also. I don't know the name of Hino's mother… :)


	3. Chapter 3 Birthday Surprise

Chapter 3- Birthday Surprise

"Len?" Hino murmured. _"How are you, my Kahoko?" _the other line said. Hino sobbed louder as she covered her mouth. "Baka! Len! I miss you so much…" Len gave a chuckle. _"I also miss you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. We shouldn't have fought yesterday before the flight. I guess you are so affected."_ Hino smiled. "It's okay. _*achoo* _Oh, excuse me." _"Kahoko, are you sick?! Tell me, don't lie to me."_ Tsukimori murmured angrily, and at the same time worriedly. "A bit, I think…" she replied. She gave another soft sneeze though Tsukimori can hear it. _"What on earth did you do!??" _he squealed loudly. "I'm so sorry Len; I stayed under the rain yesterday." Hino laughed. _"That's no laughing matter, Kahoko. Why did you stay under the rain yesterday?" _He squealed again. "No particular reason. I just cried, and cried." Hino can hear Tsukimori sigh on the other line. _"With you saying that stuff, it makes me guilty leaving you."_ Hino was shocked of what he said. "NO! Don't be guilty. It's my fault." She cried. _"Okay, okay. I'm not gonna argue about it anymore. I don't want my Kahoko to be angry again. I don't want to hurt you because I really love you."_ "I'm really sorry for making you worry Len." Tsukimori sighed again. _"You really never change. You always make people worry…"_ Hino pouted. "Ne, Len. You're not funny anymore." Tsukimori froze. _"I'm sorry. I'm going now. I really don't want to argue right now." _He said coldly. "Uhh, sure. Bye." Hino said quickly then pressed the _end-call_ button on her phone.

"Kahoko?" he said. "You still there?" But no one replied. Obviously, Hino broke the line. Tsukimori already knows that Hino broke the line. It's Tsukimori Len. He wouldn't act dumb. He wouldn't act that Hino is still in the other line. That's not the real Tsukimori Len. "Kahoko, if you're there, just answer me." He placed his phone above his bed. Then he slid himself down the floor. "Ugh…" He placed his hand over his hair. "Will our long distance relationship work, Kahoko?" he murmured to himself. "I mean, you know me, I'm not the kind of person that will let go of something that easily. Especially you." He stood up and approached his violin. "Violin..." he whispered. "I'm never letting go of you, Kahoko."

"…"

Morning in Hino's room…

Hino woke up. She stretched her hand and grabbed her phone from the table beside her bed. "07:20 am?" she said. "Oh yeah, I guess Len and I must have argued again yesterday." She sobbed because she just can't take everything that is happening between her and Len. _"My heart is bleeding whenever you're not here, Len." _She stood up and entered the bathroom. She removed her clothes and took a bath.

Moments later…

She exited the bathroom all dressed up. She approached her violin and took it. She then went down from her room. "Kahoko? You're going out?" her sister asked as Hino met her at the living room. "Yup, I am. See you later, onee-chan." She said, as she steps out of the house. Her sister tried to catch up with Hino to ask her if she doesn't feel sick anymore but Kahoko quickly stepped out of the house. "You're so reckless, Kahoko." Her sister commented.

Hino is walking on the empty road. "Wow, this place is very quiet. It's my first time to see this road to be very quiet." She chuckled. She wandered around the quiet neighborhood until she climbs up the stairs leading to the main road. Still, no sign of people. "I guess I'm a bit _too_ early." She said. She then started to walk towards town. Then a car stopped in front of her. A familiar black car. _"Yunoki-senpai's car?" _ A man with elegant purple hair stepped out of the car. "Good morning, Hino-san." "Yu-Yunoki-senpai!" Hino shrieked. "You have a weird face, Kahoko." He whispered right in her ear. "It's unusual for you to wake up this early." Hino shrugged. "Can't I decide what time to wake up??" she said coldly as she looks away. Yunoki raised an eyebrow. "I told you not to treat me coldly, Kahoko." Yunoki stretched his hand towards Hino's chin. He faced Hino's face unto him. He moved his distance closer to Hino's face. She realized that their distance is less then an inch so she forcefully removed the hand of Yunoki. "I'm sorry, Yunoki-senpai. I'm not in the mood today." She then walked away. But Yunoki grabbed her wrist. "You'll come with me." Hino glared. "Let me go!" But then Yunoki pulled her towards the car and made her enter it.

"Drive." Yunoki ordered the driver. "As you wish, Azuma-sama." The driver replied. "Where are you taking me?" she asked harshly. Yunoki looked at her with narrow eyes. "Someone wants to see you today." Hino looked dumbfounded. "Who?" she asked. "Today is the birthday of Miyabi. Honestly. She wants to see you. I contradicted to her but she insisted for you to come." Hino looked at the window. "So you come to picked me up?" she said. "Actually," Yunoki leaned closer to her. "I thank Miyabi for inviting you." Hino blushed, realizing the distance of Yunoki and Hino is pretty close. "Uhh, sorry, Yunoki-senpai, but I guess I'm in my plain old jeans." Hino mumbled. But Yunoki ignored her and started to widen their distances.

Minutes later, they arrived in front of a very large building. "Where are we?" Hino asked as she steps out of the car. "The hotel where the party will be held." Yunoki replied. "I'll take you to Miyabi." The driver drove off to park the car and Hino and Yunoki entered the hotel.

"Good morning, Yunoki Azuma-sama!!!" The maids and the employees greeted in unison the moment they entered the hotel. "Uh, Yunoki-senpai…" She mumbled as the ladies bowing to Yunoki gave her strange looks of resentment and disgust. "Don't mind them. Come on." He replied sharply, looking at the ladies.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"Miyabi. Hino-san is here." Yunoki said. "Onii-sama!" Miyabi exclaimed happily as she open the door. She stepped out of the room walking towards the side of her older brother. Hino bowed courteously to Miyabi. "Kahoko-san, please lift your head." Miyabi chirped. "A-ah!!! Happy birthday, Miyabi-chan!" Hino greeted nervously. "Thank you. Kahoko-san. I invited you to repay what onii-sama makes you do some tome ago. Being a so-called _love of him_ to Ayano-chan." Miyabi said. Yunoki faked his smile. "It's alright, Miyabi-chan. I just wanted to say sorry. I really don't have clothes to wear." Hino said looking at her plain clothing.

Miyabi smiled. "Onii-sama will cover it for you. _Just for you._" "So you and Miyabi will shop later." Yunoki added.

Shopping Areas…11:30 am

Miyabi and Kahoko are walking in the most expensive malls. Looking everywhere to find the perfect clothes for Hino. "Miyabi-chan, thank you so much." Hino chirped. Miyabi smiled. "Don't worry; onii-sama liked the idea of having you in my party. After all, I think you're that close to him." Miyabi replied. Hino blushed. "Well, I'm not that close to him." Hino said, trembling.

"It's almost lunch time. Kahoko-san, let's sit here and eat. Onii-sama would get angry if I don't take care of you." Miyabi said. Hino giggled. "I wouldn't tell him." Hino said. Then the both of them giggled.

"_Miyabi-chan?" _a voice called out to Miyabi behind them.

Hino and Miyabi looked at the back. A man with a very tall stature. A man that looks like the age of Yunoki. A man that has cream colored hair. An unfamiliar figure for Kahoko. Their gaze met with each other.

"Ijichi-san!" Miyabi exclaimed. "Long time no see." "Konnichiwa, Yunoki-chan." Ijichi greeted. "And who is this fine young lady here?" he asked as he smiled at Hino Kahoko. Hino stood up immediately and bowed. "Konnichiwa! My name is Hino Kahoko." "Nice to meet you, Kaho-chan. My name is Ijichi Ryouji. I'm Azuma-san's close friend at his obaa-sama's company." _"Kaho-chan?" _ Hino thought.

"_Kaho-chan? Hino Kahoko looks like a fine young lady. Love at first sight? Maybe. Not maybe. Yes. " _Ryouji thought. "Sorry. I'm only 18 years of age. Like Azuma-san." _"So he's the same age as Yunoki-senpai."_ Ijichi gazed at the table where Hino and Miyabi were sitting. A red case caught his eye. "Who's playing the violin?"he asked. "Kahoko-san." Miyabi answered. "Really?" He said in amazement. _"A perfect kind of girl." _"How long?" he asked. "Uhmm, about a year. More or less." Hino replied, blushing slightly. "I'm far from those famous musicians." Then an image of Len Tsukimori was pictured in her mind. A teardrop came rushing from her eye to her cheek. "Kahoko-san? Why are you crying?" Miyabi asked. "A-ah!! None. There's something in my eye." She replied quickly, trying to hide the pain that slowly breaks her heart into a million pieces.

After lunch…

"Yunoki-chan, I'll come at the hotel for your birthday party. I'll have things to fix before going." Ijichi said. "See you later," he knelt down before Hino, took her hand and kissed it lightly. Hino blushed intensely. "Sayonara!"

"Miyabi-chan, is Ijichi-san like that when he meets a girl?" Hino asked nervously. Miyabi shook her head. "Nope. Actually, this is the first time I saw Ijichi-san to act that way." Hino's heartbeat became faster and faster with what Miyabi told her. "S-so, Mi-Miyabi-chan, can we go back to the h-hotel…?" Hino asked. "Sure, onii-sama must be wondering already what you will wear." Miyabi chirped.

Hotel…

"Welcome back, Miyabi, Hino-san." Yunoki greeted them back. "So, have you found a dress for my princess?" _"Princess??" _Hino thought in horror showing a scared face. "Onii-sama, I'll get Kahoko-san dressed. Do you mind if we dress in the dressing room? I'll also get dressed." Miyabi asked. Yunoki smiled. "Sure, take you're time." He said. Miyabi and Kahoko moved out of the room and entered the dressing room closest to the area of the party.

Almost an hour later… (A/N: of course, ladies take time dressing themselves…)

Hino went out of the room with Miyabi. Hino is wearing a pink satin dress with white lining on the waist and the end of the dress. Her hair was tied (A/N: imagine: 2nd selection, okay?). She wore very elegant silver sandals. Miyabi wore a purple halter dress, with white lining. "Miyabi-chan, you look like a princess!!" Hino exclaimed. _"More of a princess compared to me. Yunoki-senpai even dares to call me a princess but in fact I'm not!!_" She thought.

It was nearly 3 in the afternoon. The guests arrived. Hihara was there, probably invited also by Miyabi. For the first time, Hihara is wearing a suit. Formal suit in a birthday. He normally wears formal clothes during the concours. "Kaho-chan!?" He called out. Hino was talking with Miyabi at the hallway to the dressing rooms. "Hihara-senpai!?" Hino said, calling out her former senpai. "Kaho-chan." Someone called behind Hihara. "Ijichi-san!" Hino shouted softly in shock. _"Kaho-chan? Ijichi what?" _Hihara thought. Ijichi approached Hino and Miyabi in front of the dressing room. He gave Miyabi a gift wrapped in silver wrapper and knelt in front of Hino and kissed her hand. She blushed intensely. _"EH?? That's the 2nd time!!!!!!!!!"_ she shrieked in her mind. "Thank you, Ijichi-san!" Miyabi said. "Hihara-san!" Miyabi called out. He approached them. "This is Ijichi Ryouji. Onii-sama's close friend at obaa-sama's company." "Onii-sama, you mean Yunoki?" Miyabi nodded. "Oh! Miyabi-chan! Before I forget, happy birthday!" Hihara greeted. "Thank you so much!"

Celebration Hall…

Azuma and Kahoko entered the hall. Loud whispers can be heard from the people.

"_Yunoki Azuma-sama…" _

"…"

-_tO bE cOntiNuEd_-

**Author's Note:** Wow…this chappie seems to be long. My apologies. I updated so late. Since school activities are far over, I updated it as promised. :D I also made some new characters here like Ijichi Ryouji; I just wanted some twists that's why I placed him.


	4. Chapter 4 Are You Cheating?

~mahhh... I'm really sorry for the delay of updating. This is not my best work in my stories so I really don't like people critiquing my work. I can write better than this. Wahh!! I'm sorry again!! And to make up for my late updates, I'm planning to prolong this chapter.

**NOTE (WHICH IS NEEDED TO BE READ BY THE READERS!!!!!):**

**If you read the 3rd chapter of this fic, do you remember the last part before the -_to be continued_- stuff.**

**Here it is: **

"_**Yunoki Azuma-sama"**_

"…"

**You remember? It's supposedly **_**"Yunoki Azuma-**__**san**__**" rather than "Yunoki Azuma-**__**sama**__**" **_**So I'm sorry for the error I made. Really, really sorry! Gomen, gomen! The –san really has a purpose.**

Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter. I also don't know the name of the other characters like Yunoki's grandmother and I'll be fast forwarding the story to 1 or 2 years after Len's leaving.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything alright?

**Chapter 4- Are you Cheating?**

"Yunoki Azuma-san," a voice whispered in the crowd before Hino and Yunoki enter.

Yunoki and Hino entered the celebration hall, his arm wrapped around Hino's waist. "Yunoki-senpai?" Hino mumbled softly. "Kahoko, it's not worth it to complain about coming to the celebration." He whispered back. "Besides, I'm not disappointing my sister, right?" He smiled his devious smile making Hino flinch. "I didn't give you permission to call me by my first name, Yunoki-senpai." Yunoki gave a sarcastic laugh. "It's for them to hear." He chuckled. "Hear what?" She asked annoyance in her voice. Yunoki ignore her, pulling her closer to his body. She tried to move farther away but failed. She let out an annoyed sigh.

"…"

After a moment, the emcee of the birthday celebration of Miyabi went up the stage and took the microphone announcing that Miyabi will be entering the hall together with her escort. As for Yunoki and Hino, they're settled themselves in the table close to the stage together with family relatives of the Yunoki clan. Hino sighed softly again. "Hino-san? Are you tired already?" Yunoki asked. She looked around the table. Yunoki's relatives looked at her especially his grandmother, disgusted in her presence, knowing that she is involved in the issue of Yunoki's fiancée charade. "Can I use the restroom?" She asked, feeling cognizant of the eyes settled on her face. "I'm sure my relatives wouldn't mind." Yunoki permitted. She bowed quickly and exited the hall. Yunoki followed her, exiting the hall. Yunoki's grandmother glared at him for leaving suddenly, her face filled with ferocity. "It involves with this Hino Kahoko." She whispered lowly, not even one in the round table can hear it with all the music.

Hino shivered in horror, seeing the disgusted faces of Yunoki's relatives. She sighed. "I know I shouldn't have come to the party in the first place!" She regretted. She turned to face to mirror and sighed again. At least no one is in the bathroom at that time. "They're probably looking for me now. I took my time in the bathroom regretting. I'm sure Miyabi-chan will be saddened hearing that I regret coming to her birthday celebration." She straightened herself and fixed everything. She stepped out of the bathroom quickly, the door leading to a long hallway. She slowly walked to the celebration hall, keeping her composure.

"Kahoko…"

She stopped in an instant upon hearing her name. She turned to look behind her for the person who is calling her and she saw this someone. "Ijichi-san!" Hino exclaimed, surprised with the sudden "first-name calling". He stepped closer to Hino. "Hey…" He said, grinning at her. Hino grinned back. "We just met a while ago, in the café." He said. Hino nodded. "You're with Miyabi-chan's brother, right? Yunoki Azuma-san." "I was invited by Miyabi-chan." Hino explained. "Are you used to being called 'Kahoko'?" He asked, looking intently at Hino's face. Hino shook her head. "No, I'm used to being called 'Hino-san' or 'Hino-chan' by my friends. They only call me 'Kaho-chan' or 'Kahoko' if it's my relatives or my—" "Can I call you 'Kahoko' then," Ijichi interjected. Hino's eyes widen. "Pardon?" She said. "Can I call you 'Kahoko'?" Ijichi repeated. "Uh, I guess so." She hesitantly replied. Ijichi reached for Hino's hand and he held it tightly. "We should go back." He said. "I guess so." She agreed though she doesn't want to. But it will be ill-mannered if she doesn't.

"Hino-san…"

"Azuma-san!" Ijichi exclaimed. "How long have you been standing there?" Yunoki stood quietly in front of the door of the hall, leaning on the wall. "For quite a while. I was looking for Hino-san since she was taking too much time in the restroom where as Miyabi and her escort already entered the hall." He said icily. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was taking too much time in the restroom." Hino apologized. Yunoki walked in Hino and Ijichi's direction swiftly. "Shall I escort you back, Hino-san?" Yunoki asked. "After all, you are my date for today." He encircled his arm again on Hino's waist. Ijichi jerked his hand away from Hino's hand. "See you later, Kahoko." He said, waving. Hino waved back, smiling hesitantly.

"Yunoki-senpai, are you angry? I'm really sorry!" Hino apologized. "It's nothing. And I'm not angry. Just irritated, for some reason." He replied. He faced Hino, with eager smile. "Shall I ask you to dance? Or would you like to eat?" Yunoki asked. "I should stay away from your grandmother…" Hino chuckled jokingly. Yunoki smiled a little. "You might like to dance, right?" He asked again. "If dancing can keep me away from your relatives, then yes." She said, holding his arm as they glide to the dance floor.

"_The day I knew about you, Kahoko and Tsukimori-kun during the summer camp in Kaji-kun's summer house, I said to myself that you will be the once chasing me. And perhaps, this may be the time I will tell you. How much I adore you, Kahoko." _Yunoki thought as he synchronizes his movements with Hino. "Azuma!" His grandmother called out as she walks beside them on the dance floor. Yunoki paused and stood, still holding Hino's hand. "Yes, grandmother?" He replied to the call. "Why aren't you with Ayano-chan?" She asked sharply. Hino flinched, gazing away from Yunoki's grandmother. "You should be with your fiancée, considering this is a special family celebration." "Grandmother, haven't I mentioned that I am going to the celebration with Hino-san?" Yunoki muttered. "Can we talk in a private area? And please bring Hino-san." Yunoki's grandmother furiously muttered. "Yes, grandmother." Yunoki agreed. Since he doesn't want any of them to be embarrassed in the middle of a celebration.

"Again, I'll ask you, Azuma. Why aren't you with Ayano-chan? This celebration is family matter. And since she is YOUR fiancée, she is supposed to be with you." His grandmother said as they settle in the hallway outside the hall. Yunoki's grandmother spoke with a calmer voice and emphasizing the word 'your'. "I wanted to go with Hino-san." Yunoki spoke, taking back the words of his grandmother. "THAT'S ABSURD!" She bellowed angrily. "I CAN'T TOLERATE SUCH ATTITUDE OF YOURS! YOU SHOULD KNOW WHO YOU ARE HAVING A CONVERSATION WITH!" Yunoki rolled his eyes. "HINO-SAN," His grandmother called. "Y-yes?" Hino replied. "May I ask you to leave at once? This is a family matter. And I can't even tolerate the fiancée charade you and my grandson planned." She squealed. Hino jerked her hand away from Yunoki. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was causing too much trouble to your family, especially to Yunoki-senpai and Ayano-san. I'm really sorry. In order to fix everything I've done, I should leave now." Hino muttered lowly, bowing her head lowly. Yunoki smirked. "Grandmother, Hino-san was invited by Miyabi!" Yunoki defended, preventing Hino leave. "No, it's fine, senpai. Please tell Miyabi-chan that I have to go. I don't want any commotion to start." Hino confided. "Thank you for your consideration, Hino-san." Yunoki's grandmother muttered sarcastically. She walked away from Yunoki and his grandmother turning right to the dressing room. She sighed heavily, as if the weight of the world is on her shoulders.

"That's better. Now, Azuma, go to Ayano." His grandmother ordered. Yunoki entered the hall, ignoring his own grandmother and motivated to leave the celebration and chase after Hino. In the dressing room, Hino changed back to her jeans and leaving her dress, neatly folded, on top of the sofa. "Life's difficult." She muttered to herself as she leaves the room. "Kahoko…" a voice mumbled. She looked to see the person calling her until someone grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry about my grandmother." Yunoki apologized. Hino shook her head. "No, I'm should be the one asking for an apology, so I better go now." Hino replied, walking away from Yunoki. His hand still in the air. He sighed.

Hino walked slowly, despite how late it is already. "I'm tired. And I haven't talked to Len yet." She yawned. "I'm deprived of sleep, I miss Len and I almost got scolded by senpai's grandmother. Is there anything worse than that?" She mumbled to herself. "But I never realize that I was causing too much trouble for Yunoki-senpai's family." Suddenly, after a moment of thoughts, her cell phone vibrated. Hino opened her bag and grabbed it. "Hello?" She muttered. _"Kahoko, where are you?" _The voice asked. "Yunoki-senpai!?" Hino shrieked. "I'm almost home. I'm so sorry, senpai!" _"Shall I drive you home?" _He asked. Hino shook her head. "It's fine, senpai, I'm almost home anyway." She replied. _"Okay. Bye." _He said before cutting the line.

*Hino residence…

"Kaho! Where have you been!?" Hino's mother squealed loudly. It was already past 6 pm when she arrived home with all the dilly dallying in the road. "Sorry, mother. But I was invited by a friend for her birthday. It was a short notice and I wasn't able to ask permission from you." Hino explained, twitching her eyebrow. _"Yunoki-senpai suddenly threatened me and kidnapped me to attend Miyabi-chan's birthday that's why I haven't excused myself from mother!" _She thought, annoyed. "So, are you hungry?" Her mother asked, gentler now. "Nope. I'm not hungry. I'll be in my room, mother." Hino said, before she disappeared in the stairs.

Hino gently closed the door. She placed her violin case on top of her desk and threw herself on her bed. She curled up facing the wall. "I'm tired." She said. Momentarily, she closes her eyes, almost falling asleep but suddenly opens. "I want to sleep already." She said as she stands up from her bed, entering the bathroom and cleaned herself. Moments later, she stepped out of the bathroom and threw herself again on her bed, yawning. She drifted to her own slumber.

-x-

2 years later…

Hino Kahoko is taking college in Seisou University in the field of music majoring in violin. Mio, Nao and Hino are studying together in Seisou University. Hihara is also taking his college education in Seisou University in the field of music majoring in the trumpet. Tsuchiura still excels in different music competitions and currently studying music majoring in piano with Hino in the same university. Moreover, Amou is also taking her college education in Seisou University in the field of photo journalism. As for Yunoki, he takes his college education in England, constantly visiting his family living in Japan. Shimizu left Japan to continue pursuing his music career in Germany while Fuyuumi also left Japan for France, pursuing her career as a musician, both of them almost similar with Tsukimori.

"Kaho-chan," Mio called out. "Yes?" Hino replied, clutching her violin case tighter in her grasp. "I'm just wondering, you haven't talked about Tsukimori-kun for the past two years or more. Why?" She asked reluctantly. Nao settled her eyes on Hino. Hino cringed away a little from Mio and Nao. "I still love him. And, we're talking at night…" Hino said slowly. "And by now, he told me that he is one of the most talented violinists in his age and he is so popular in France and Italy and other European countries." Mio wowed after Hino finished talking. "World class, huh?" Nao commented. Hino nodded. "Well, that's what he dreamed for, right?" Hino muttered.

The girls talked about their classes before leaving the school and walk home. "Mio, Nao, I just found a place to eat sweet pastries. Do you want to come?" Hino asked excitedly. "Just like high school days, right Mio?" Nao chuckled. "Yup. And I'm sure the three of us are missing it." Mio commented happily. "Shall we go now?" Hino asked keenly. "Yep!" Mio and Nao agreed in unison.

"Thanks Kaho-chan!!" Mio chirped happily after eating the sweet pastries. "Yeah, I guess we should often eat there." Nao said. "Well catch you later Kaho!" They waved goodbye to Hino before leaving. "See you!" Hino exclaimed.

*Hino residence…

Hino arrived not later than 6 pm. "I'm home!" She exclaimed. "Welcome home, Kaho!" Her mother exclaimed back. "Dinner's ready, Kaho." Her sister said from the dining table. "Can I be excused?" She said as she walks towards her seat in the dining table. "Why? Did you already eat?" Her sister asked, curiously. "Yes, with Mio and Nao." Hino replied. "What!? Hey, Kaho! I was the one who cooked and you're not eating?!" Her sister scowled. "Sorry, onee-chan! Save some for me!" Hino laughed. Still, her sister grimaced. "Okay, okay." Their mother tittered. "I'll be in my room!" Hino exclaimed, sprinting on the stairs.

She sighed upon arriving in her room. She closed the door inaudibly and sat down on the floor beside her bed. "Better call Len." She mumbled. She picked up her phone from her bag and dialed Len's number.

Hino waited patiently until Tsukimori answer the phone. She sighed in relief when someone answered it but she heard something that unexpected. As far as Hino knows, Tsukimori is in France this time.

"_Bonjour."_ A female voice answered.

Hino's eyes widen in shock and tears started to well in her eyes.

"Can I talk to Len?" She mumbled.

"_Len? I'm so sorry. He's not here." _The female voice said, with a French accent.

"Where is Len, if I may ask?" Hino mumbled. _"Why did Len left his phone to this French girl?" _She thought.

"_Len you say, he's in the auditorium. Miss, can I just get your name and leave a message for Len." _She said annoyance in her tone.

"I'm Hino Kahoko. And please tell Len to call me back. Thanks." Hino muttered, tears flowing.

"_Oh, here comes __**my**__ Len. Here." _The girl chirped, emphasizing the word 'my'.

"My?" Hino whispered.

"_Hello? Kaho?"_ Len greeted. He can hear Hino crying. _"Why are you crying?"_

"Sorry, am I disturbing?" Hino asked. "Uhmm, I'll just call you some other time then. Bye."

Len paused. _"Wait! Kaho! What's the matter?" _

"Nothing, I'm just—"

"_Haven't you told her?" _The female voice muttered in the other line.

"Len, tell me. Now." Hino ordered, tears falling furiously.

"_Saruwatari-san, can you leave?" _Len requested icily. _"Just tell her, Len! Tell her about us!!" _Saruwatari shouted.

"Us?" Hino muttered.

"_Nothing's going between us Saruwatari-san! Kaho, don't listen!" _Len shouted. _"Oh Len! Come on!" _Saruwatari muttered with her high pitched voice and French accent. _"We've been going out for the past 3 months!"_

"LEN, WE'RE THROUGH!" Hino shouted angrily. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME! AND NOW I FOUND OUT THAT YOU'RE ACTUALLY DATING ANOTHER GIRL!"

"_Wait! Kaho! No! Wait! But—"_ Len mumbled but it was cut when Hino pressed the 'end-call' button.

Hino cried and cried. She threw herself on her bed and shouting at her pillow. "I HATE YOU LEN!" She said angrily. She picked up the necklace Tsukimori gave her the day of their Graduation and threw it across the room.

*France…

Tsukimori shrugged. Saruwatari approached him. "I told you Len, it's easier if you just told her." She said. "How? I love her. And the things you've told her are lies!" Len shouted at her. He pushed the door open. "Leave me alone, Saruwatari-san." He shouted. "But—But—" She stammered. "No." He said, angrily. "Just leave me alone, please." Saruwatari paused. "You know how much I like you Len, right?" She said, her voice are like chiming bells with her French accent. "I don't care." Tsukimori said. "From. The. Start." He stated angrily. "My feelings for you won't change." She said, confidently. Tsukimori walked away, exiting the auditorium building and riding his car. "Take me to my apartment." He ordered.

Upon arriving, he angrily opened his door. As soon as the door opened, he kicked it. He immediately entered the kitchen and took his wine and a glass. He sat on the balcony of his room, drinking. He thought about the moment happened not too long ago. "Why did it result to this? I don't care if I get drunk; I just want to get you back.

"_Kahoko…"_

-_tO bE cOnTinuEd_-

Haha… another finished chapter. I just hope you liked it. The last part makes me cry! *sniff* But it does make a great twist. I'm really sorry about that but as always this is a **LENxKAHO** fic. I'll update soon. I'm already making the next chapter. Thanks for the people reviewing this story! üö

~tC guys. Üö

-miYakO4riYoUji


	5. Chapter 5 The Person that Inflicts Pain

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own anything…

Author's Note at the Bottom… üöüöüöüöü

~üöüöüöüöü… üöüöüöüöü… üöüöüöüöü… üöüöüöüöü… üöüöüöüöü~

**Chapter 5- The Person You Love is the One Inflicting Pain**

Hino woke up, feeling the pain, after breaking with Tsukimori last night. Every voice in their conversation last night still keeps ringing in her ears as if destiny is against her, against their relationship. "I didn't do anything…" She murmured, painfully clutching her blanket.

_**~Flashback…**_

"_Bonjour." A female voice answered._

_Hino's eyes widen in shock and tears started to well in her eyes._

"_Can I talk to Len?" She mumbled._

"_Len? I'm so sorry. He's not here." The female voice said, with a French accent._

"_Where is Len, if I may ask?" Hino mumbled. "Why did Len left his phone to this French girl?" She thought._

"_Len you say, he's in the auditorium. Miss, can I just get your name and leave a message for Len." She said annoyance in her tone._

"_I'm Hino Kahoko. And please tell Len to call me back. Thanks." Hino muttered, tears flowing._

"_Oh, here comes my Len. Here." The girl chirped, emphasizing the word 'my'._

"_My?" Hino whispered._

"_Hello? Kaho?" Len greeted. He can hear Hino crying. "Why are you crying?"_

"_Sorry, am I disturbing?" Hino asked. "Uhmm, I'll just call you some other time then. Bye." _

_Len paused. "Wait! Kaho! What's the matter?" _

"_Nothing, I'm just—"_

"_Haven't you told her?" The female voice muttered in the other line._

"_Len, tell me. Now." Hino ordered, tears falling furiously._

"_Saruwatari-san, can you leave?" Len requested icily. "Just tell her, Len! Tell her about us!!" Saruwatari shouted._

"_Us?" Hino muttered._

"_Nothing's going between us Saruwatari-san! Kaho, don't listen!" Len shouted. "Oh Len! Come on!" Saruwatari muttered with her high pitched voice and French accent. "We've been going out for the past 3 months!"_

"_LEN, WE'RE THROUGH!" Hino shouted angrily. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME! AND NOW I FOUND OUT THAT YOU'RE ACTUALLY DATING ANOTHER GIRL!"_

"_Wait! Kaho! No! Wait! But—" Len mumbled but it was cut when Hino pressed the 'end-call' button._

_**~End of Flashback…**_

She broke into tears, perfectly remembering everything until their relationship ended because of a French girl. When she checked her clock, it was still early, 5:50 AM in particular. She sat up, throwing a glance on her red case. "Corda. Bond." She muttered, tears speeding their way from her eyes to her cheeks. She placed her hands on her eyes, catching the tears. "Len, you stupid bastard!" She whispered. "I hate you! I really, really hate you!" She threw her face back to her pillows, crying harder than ever. "Len! Damn you!" She whispered through her teeth. "But, I can't live without you."

"Kaho!" her mother called from the door. "Yes?" she replied, minimizing the sound of crying. "Get up! Or you'll be late. Honestly, Kaho, you're a college student already. You should be more responsible." Her mother complained. "Okaa-sama, I can't go." She said, wiping her tears away. "What?!" Her mother exclaimed. She entered her room to see Hino. "What's the matter honey?" Her mom asked soothingly. "You were so lively yesterday and now you're feeling sick." Hino hid under her blanket. "My body feels so heavy." She muttered pleadingly. "Hmmm, I guess I can't argue with that." Her mother finally agreed. "Just stay at home, your sister will go to her job and she will be attending a party with her friends. She said that she'll be staying overnight. I have places to go and people to meet. I might arrive 2-3 hours later. Kaho, are you fine with it?" Hino nodded. "Just call me when you need something, okay Kaho?" Hino nodded again. "See you both later." Kaho said. Her mother stepped out of the room, quietly shutting the door closed.

*Seisou University…

Mio and Nao were waiting for Hino in front of the gates, dark clouds started to scatter in the sky. "Is Kaho late again?" Nao asked Mio. "She never turns in late now; their house is like close here." Mio said. "I guess we should see each other during lunch break. See you 'round Mio." Nao said, waving. "Can't be late for my first major subject."

"Mio-chan!" A girl exclaimed from the other side of the street.

"Ah! Ayumu-chan!" Mio said. Matsuo Ayumu is Mio's friend in her college class. "Who are you waiting for?" Matsuo asked. "Uhmm, my friend from the music department. But I guess we should be going now, right, Ayumu-chan?" Mio replied. "Hino Kahoko-san? She's very good in playing violin." Matsuo commented. "Yes, Kaho-chan. But I guess she's early. Shall we go now?" Mio asked again. This time, Matsuo agreed and they walked to class.

*Tsuchiura's Class… Music Department (Seisou University)

"Hino?" He said as he look around. Different students from all over Japan, excelling in the field of music with their instruments are in the class of Hino and Tsuchiura. Luckily they were able to be classmates. But today, he can't see a crimson red haired girl. "Where could she be?" He asked himself.

"Tsuchiura-kun. Who are you looking for?" His classmate, Kuroda Asuka asked. Kuroda Asuka is a flutist. "Kuroda? I'm not looking for someone. I'm just looking at the people around." Tsuchiura lied. "Don't tell me, you're looking for that Hino Kahoko girl. The pretty violinist." Kuroda asked suspiciously. "Eh? Hino? No." Tsuchiura lied again. _"Well, pretty much."_ He thought. "Really? I don't believe you. That Hino Kahoko and you seems to be close, and you always accompany her during our practices. Well, some of our pianists in our class envy you." Kuroda chuckled. "Eh? Jealous?" He asked. "Yup. They wanted to accompany Hino-san but they were saddened when they found about you." Kuroda snorted. Tsuchiura chuckled. "Well, sorry. It's that Hino is someone precious for me." Kuroda stopped snorting. "You mean you like her?" He asked in disbelief. "Huh?" Tsuchiura said, pretending not to hear. "You're making stories, Kuroda. Oh yeah, here comes sensei." Kuroda smirked. "Hell, tell me everything, Tsuchiura-kun." Tsuchiura smiled. "Hell yeah, just to stop you from making up stories." He said, smirking.

*Lunch Time…

"Tsuchiura-kun!" Mio called out as she run together with Nao on the direction of Hihara and Tsuchiura. He looked in the direction of the two ladies running into them. "Yes?" He said when Mio and Nao reached them. "Have you seen Kaho-chan?" Mio asked, panting tiredly. "No, Hihara-senpai, have you seen Hino?" He asked, facing Hihara. "Eh? Kaho-chan? No." He replied. "Why? Is there any problem?" Suddenly Amou popped out of nowhere. "Yo!" She said. "Amou-san!" Nao muttered. "Wow, is there any meeting here?" She asked. Her trusty camera still hanging around her neck. "We're worried about Kaho-chan. No one had seen her since this morning." Mio mumbled worriedly. Amou faced the two boys. Then she frowned. "I received a call from Hino-san this morning." She informed them. "What?" They bellowed in unison. "She mentioned that she can't come to school for today." Amou continued. "Didn't tell me the reason why, so I just said 'okay'." "I guess it can't be helped." Mio said. Worry reflected her voice. _"What's wrong with Kaho?" _Nao thought, realizing that Hino was so lively yesterday and now she's out of school for an unknown reason.

*Tsukimori Residence…3:30 PM

Tsukimori's parents just arrived from their concert tour from Italy, accompanied by their driver, Kabuki Yuusuke. "Madame, shall I take your suitcases out of the car?" Kabuki asked courteously. "Yes please. Thank you Kabuki-san." Hamai Misa replied. She sat down on their couch in the living room together with his husband. "Have you ever thought that Len will over shine us in the field of music?" Len's father asked. "Yes, and with Kaho-san supporting him, he'll be able to pursue his dream as famous musician. Letting go of Len must be hard for Kaho-san, that's why I can say that she has a strong heart." Hamai Misa replied. "Ah. I just wonder how Len is by now." Len's father wondered. Kabuki entered the living room. "Madame, I'm sorry for intruding. The suitcases are already unloaded from the car." Kabuki informed. Hamai Misa smiled. "Thank you, Kabuki-san. You may take your leaves now." She said. Kabuki bowed. "Arigatou." He said before leaving.

*France…7:30 AM (**A/N: Japan is 8 hours earlier than France. And Japan's time in my story is 3:30 PM**) Len's Condominium…

Tsukimori woke up unusually early. He stared on the blank ceiling, the sunlight peeping in the indent of the closed curtains. His mind picturing Hino's crying face. His chest was agonizing, emotionally. "Kaho…" He whispered. He reached for necklace with the half heart pendant from the drawer beside his bed. _"The other half's with—"_ He thought, unable to finish his thoughts. "Will going back to Japan fixes everything?" He asked himself. He sat from his lying position, clutching the necklace in his hand. He got off of bed, grabbing his shirt from the floor (meaning his half naked, his shirt is off when he slept.) and placing it on his bed. He walked to his desk where his violin case settle and opened it. "Violin." He whispered, touching the strings. "I'll get you back, Hino Kahoko, no matter what will happen."

*Hino residence…

She approached the window, clearing her window from the curtains as she step out of the bathroom door. She just took a bath. She stepped in front of the window, her clothes and hair wet. "It seems to be an ominous day." She commented. The clouds cover the whole light blue sky, darkening the city. She didn't take her breakfast or her lunch, but she doesn't mind. She glanced back at her red violin case. "Corda. All the bonds are not yet broken, right? It's just one bond. The most _**painful**_ bond." She muttered as tears started running from her eyes.

She was interrupted when her cell phone rang from beside her lampshade. Hino reluctantly approached it and gasped involuntarily when she found out that it was an unknown number. "Hello?" She answered in a broken voice. _"It's nice to hear from you Hino-san." _The voice from the cell phone said, the familiar French accent rang in her ears. The voice seems to be joyful. Immediately, Hino seemed to notice the voice. "Saruwatari-san?" She gasped loudly. _"I'm so glad you noticed it." _She said, enthusiastically. Then she laughed. The sound of her laugh is like high soprano voices in a beautiful melody. _"She seems to be a singer." _Hino commented. "Mm." She answered. _"So, are you speechless?"_ She asked dramatically.

"…"

"_Why aren't you answering, Hino-san? Oh yeah, you broke up with __**my**__ Len yesterday." _She teased, laughing. _"And you don't even know me yet. Well, this is my chance to introduce Len's new girl. My name is Saruwatari Miharu. I just think it's so joyful to have Len as my boy."_

"…"

"_Well, speak up, Hino Kahoko." _She teased, making fun of her current condition. Hino's eyes welled with tears of sadness and fury. "I don't have time to talk with you right now, Saruwatari-san." Hino muttered lowly. _"Eh? You're leaving? That's kind of insolent." _Saruwatari laughed. _"I'll just spend quality time with Len, if that's what you want." _Hino shook her head. "Mm." Saruwatari laughed. _"Bye, Hino Kahoko-san." _She snorted, cutting the line.

Hino stood motionless, removing the phone from her ear, dropping it on the floor. Unable to control her emotions, she punched the window glass in front of her, breaking it into pieces. She shouted painfully, not because of the bruises and wounds on her hand but because of Tsukimori as tears furiously run from her eyes to her face. Blood started to trickle out of her wounds. Her hand is full of trickling blood. She damaged the hand that plays the violin. The music waiting to be born from those fingers now disappeared.

_**~Flashback…**_

Hino was about to pick a pink seashell at the beach when Tsukimori stopped her.

"Are you planning to damage your fingers again?" He muttered. "Pink shells are easy to break."

"Music is waiting to be born from those fingers. Will you risk it?"

~_**End of Flashback…**_

"Hino?!"

"Kaho-chan?!"

"Kaho?!"

"Hino-chan?!"

As expected, her friends (Hihara, Tsuchiura, Amou, Mio and Nao) decided to visit her. And upon hearing the sound of the breaking of glass and Hino shouting and screaming, they all rushed in front of her house. Luckily, she was alone in the house. Tsuchiura knocks loudly on the door. "OI! HINO! OPEN THE DOOR!" He shouted. "HINO!"

Hino looked behind her. "Tsuchiura-kun?" She whispered. "Why?"

"Kaho-chan! Kaho-chan!" Hihara called out. "Hihara-senpai?" She whispered again.

"Stand back." Tsuchiura ordered. He kicked the door, flinging it open.

"Where's Kaho-chan?" Mio asked.

"Just stay here. I'm looking for her." Tsuchiura ordered. The others agreed as he sprinted to the stairs. He knocked on every door, looking for Hino. At last, he knocked on Hino's room. "Yes?" She said, her voice still broken from all the screaming and crying. "HINO?!" Tsuchiura grumble in relief. He opened the door, gasping in horror, as he peers at Hino's sitting position amidst the broken glass around her, her bleeding hand, the broken window, her phone on the floor and her wounded hand clutching a broken glass. Her head leaning on the wall just beneath the window. She's still crying. He approached her silently. "What—what?" He stuttered. "I'm sorry; I didn't show up in school." She apologized, her head still leaning on the wall. She twitched when she moved her wounded hand. Tears still flow from her eyes. Tsuchiura knelt beside her, clearing up one side of the floor from the broken glass. He placed his hand on Hino's cheek. "Face me, Hino." He whispered. She didn't react, staying in the same position as before. "Face me, Hino." He insisted. Hino remained motionless.

"…"

"Hino, please. Face me. I—I—I can't stand looking at you like this. It's—it's really _**painful**_." He said, now pleading. "Why is it painful, Tsuchiura-kun?" Hino whispered, remaining motionless. Tsuchiura decreased their distance, wrapping Hino in his arms. "Why? Because you already know what I feel. I like, no, I _**love**_ you." He replied, embracing her tightly. Hino leaned away from the wall and tucking her head on Tsuchiura's chest. "Why do I feel pain?" She asked. "What happened?" He asked, holding her wounded hand and tugging the broken glass piece away from her hand. Hino cried more furiously then she shouted emotionally, hitting the floor with her wounded hand. "Stop it, Hino!" Tsuchiura said persuasively, seizing her wounded hand at the wrist. "Just tell me what happened, please." He said, pleadingly.

"He—he che—cheated on me." Hino stuttered, twitching.

"Who?" He asked, warily. _"Tsukimori, probably?"_ He thought.

"Len," She whispered lowly.

Tsuchiura crossed his eyebrows. "He did?" He asked in disbelief. _"Shit. Tsukimori you bastard."_

"Yes, I was calling him last night when—when—a French girl answered it."

"And then?" He asked, stroking Hino's red fiery hair.

"She said they—they were going out for—for the past three months." Hino stuttered. "That—that was the time I broke up with—with him. It's so painful."

"_Damn. Tsukimori." _Tsuchiura thought. _"I'll never leave you, Hino."_

Tsuchiura tightened his hug. "Hino, I'm always here for you." He whispered. Hino relaxed in Tsuchiura's embrace. "Arigatou." She whispered in her broken voice. "Who's with you?" She asked. "Hihara-senpai, Mio, Nao and Amou. They are so worried about you, did you know that?" He said, stroking her hair lightly.

"…"

"Hino?" Tsuchiura called out.

"…"

-_tO bE cOnTinuEd_-

**A/N:** Another chapter done. Another character added though Matsuo Ayumu and Kuroda Asuka are not necessary, just for the sake of having a new character added since they are studying in the same school but different departments of their college. And do you think Hino is so **emo-ish** in this chapter with all the screaming and all the breaking of windows stuff? Haha. Please and read and _**review**_. Thanks!!!!!! üöüöüöüöü

~tC guys!

miYaKo4riYoUji


	6. Chapter 6 Why Can't You Move On?

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own anything…

Author's Note at the Bottom… üöüöüöüöü

It has POVs of Kaho.

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. YOU NEED TO READ IT. PLEASE.**

**Chapter 6- Why Will You Move On if You Can't?**

*Hino residence…7:30 PM

"She's just exhausted. No need to worry." Tsuchiura said to Hino's mother. Her mother heaved a worried sigh. "I know I shouldn't have left Kaho alone in the house. I didn't know that she was so sick that she will collapse any minute." She said. She faced Tsuchiura, Hihara, Mio, Nao and Amou. "Thank you. I'm really grateful you're always there for my daughter." They smiled. "Yesterday, she seems so happy. And this morning she became depressed and she doesn't feel good. That's why she didn't attend school today. I'm sorry to bother you guys." She added. They smiled again. "So, excuse us. Perhaps we should go now. It's getting late already." Nao said. "Ah, yes. Mio, Nao, Tsuchiura-san, Hihara-san, Amou-san, thank you again." Hino's mother said, bowing her head. "It's nothing. Really." Tsuchiura said, embarrassed a little because of the kindness of Hino's mother. "Please take care." Hino's mother said as they waved goodbye outside the door.

-x-

They walked silently along the road, constantly hearing the exasperated sigh of Tsuchiura. Until Hihara broke the silence. "Tsuchiura-kun? I heard you sighing for many times already. Is there any problem?" He asked, preventing himself from asking anything about Hino. "It's nothing. I'm a bit preoccupied about Hino." He muttered clenching his fist. "Worried? Why?" Amou asked, staring at the empty road ahead of them. "Did you ever know about the long distance connection of Hino and Tsukimori?" He asked calmly preventing him to shout in fury. They nodded in response to his question. "Is there any problem with it, Tsuchiura-kun?" Nao asked suspiciously. Tsuchiura heaved a sigh again. "How can I say it?" He asked purposely, placing his hand on the back of his head. "It involves Tsukimori. But please, don't freak out when you hear it." He pleaded. They nodded. They stopped at once in the middle of the road and crowd around Tsuchiura. "It's like this. Hino broke up with Tsukimori." He whispered, keeping his tone calm and away from the anger building up inside him. The others looked frozen, surprised of what they heard.

"WHAT?!" Amou shouted involuntarily, surprised with what she heard. "That's so impossible!! Why?!" Questions started to build up in the minds of Kahoko's friends as they stood motionless in the middle of the road. "Okay, guys." Tsuchiura interrupted. "I'll explain tomorrow, at school. Right now is not the best time. It's getting late." "Ah, yes." Mio agreed and so as the others. They went on separate ways as they walk themselves to home.

*Tsuchiura's room…(**A/N: I really don't know what Ryou's room looks like, so let's pretend his room or invent his room…) **

Upon arriving at his house, he rushed to his room, locking it. He entered the bathroom in his room and looked at himself in the mirror. He shouted angrily, upon seeing his face. "Damn you, Tsukimori!" He shouted. His hand clenched in a fist and his whole body leaning on the bathroom wall. "I can't even protect her; I didn't make her smile when she needed to smile. I'm sorry, Hino Kahoko." He muttered to himself. "I really can't see you in that state Hino. It **really**, **really** hurts. Tsukimori doesn't deserve you, Kaho. You don't deserve the pain you feel now because of some damn violinist who chose his music over you. He doesn't deserve someone like you." He looked at his reflection on the mirror. "Does Hino need me now?" He asked himself.

-x-

*Kaho's room…12:40 AM

**Kaho's POV**

I wake up in the middle of the night, speculating what happened in the past few hours. I sat upright from my position and gaze around my dark room, the moonlight shining from my broken window. I moved a little but my hand twitched painfully. "Ouch." I muttered lowly, looking at my aching hand. It was all bandaged. "I—I can't believe it." I muttered again, looking keenly at the broken window. "Did I really break the window? With—with my hand?" I asked myself in disbelief. My phone settled fixedly beside my pillow which bore distinct scratches from what I remember, the broken glass pieces. Sudden tears roll down my cheeks. My painful hand is nothing compared to what my heart feels now. The excruciating pain somewhere in my chest. It feels it can kill me now. I stood up from my bed and approached my desk where my violin case settles. I opened the drawer where I place the pictures Len gave me 2 years ago before his air travel. Teardrops fell on the pictures. I placed them beside my violin case then I searched my room for the necklace Len gave me for graduation which I threw somewhere in my room when we broke up and his jacket he gave together with the pictures. "This is better. I must return this to him. It doesn't mean anything to me anymore." I said between my tears. "Tomorrow, for sure. I'll return this." It's really futile if these things remain in my room. This stupid jacket I once loved and still love. The pictures that shows me the happy moments with him. This necklace that gives nothing but pain. These things that reminds me of the agonizing pain in my chest. I sat on my chair beside the desk, grabbed the most presentable paper I could find in my room and started writing.

_Tsukimori-kun,_

_It's now over. And I just wanted to return these things that remind me of the excruciating pain in my chest. I couldn't bear to look at it. So it's futile if these things linger in my room. The three years we have been together is now long gone. I love you. But I know you can't return those feelings again. I'm sorry. But this is goodbye._

_Hino Kahoko_

That was written. I prevented myself from using his first name. I held back my tears. "Why will I move on, if I really can't?" I said. I placed the letter together with the pictures, the jacket and the necklace and wrapped them in a presentable manner. "Whether you're here in Japan or where ever, I'll be sure that I can step into your house and leave it there." I returned to my bed and tried to sleep. Finally, I cried myself to sleep. I woke up to find out that there were tear stains in my pillow. It hurts so much to sacrifice what I gave up.

I stood up from my bed, and started to prepare for another agonizing day at school. I entered the bathroom and washed myself and changed my clothes with my school uniform. I picked up my bag, my violin and the wrapped package of Tsukimori-kun's things and sprinted downstairs. "Good morning, onee-chan, okaa-san!" I said, putting up my bogus cheerful face. "Kaho? Are you fine?" My mother asked worriedly, approaching me quickly as I enter the dining room. "Yup! A good night rest energized me!" I joked, faking my smile. "Oh! Thank goodness! Your sister is not here. She had a party last night right?" She reminded me. "Mother, I'll go ahead. I need to fix something in school since I was absent yesterday." I said. "You're not eating breakfast?" Mother asked me. I shook my head. "I'll eat along the way. Ja ne!" I said, leaving the house.

I looked at my cell phone. "Still early." I muttered. 6:20 AM. Really early. Classes start at 7:30 AM. I have plenty of time. I turned to another road that leads to Tsukimori Residence. A big mansion. When I stood outside the gate, I couldn't help but to be amazed. I gathered all my guts and hopes when I entered the gate and leaving the package on the doorstep. I walked out of the gates and threw a last glance on the package. I was surprised to see an old man, beside a very gorgeous car parked in front of the gates of the Tsukimori household. "Aren't you Hino-san?" he said. "I'm Kabuki Yuusuke, the butler of Hamai Misa-sama and her family." I nodded at him. "Oh! Good morning, Kabuki-san. How come you know me?" I asked him. He smiled lightly. "My masters always talks about you, being the lady that Len-bochamma laid his eyes upon." I gave a nervous laugh. "Oh." I said. "I thought you left a package on the doorstep." He muttered, gesturing over what I left in front of the house. "Ah, yes. Please give it to Hamai Misa-san. I left a note on top of it." I favored. "Yes, it's my pleasure." He agreed.

"So, thank you, Kabuki-san." I said, bowing my head. "I shall take my leaves now, excuse me." I turned around, heading now to Seisou University. "Ah, yes, please take care, Hino-san." He said, loud enough for me to hear.

*Seisou University…

Kaho's POV

I walked through the front gates of the university, staring at the ground as I walk. With the looks of the school, it was still early. I can still count all the students present on the grounds. I sighed. "It will be another agonizing day ahead." I whispered.

"Hino-san!" Someone called me. I turned behind, seeing a familiar figure. "Kaji-kun!" I exclaimed. "How come you're here?" Kaji smiled as he approaches me. "You see, I didn't mention I am also studying here in Seisou University." I faked my smile. "Ah. So, I'll go now, Kaji-kun. It's good to know you're fine." I said, as I turn around and continue where I was heading. I was stopped when Kaji-kun grasped my wrist. I turned to look at him again. "What happened to your hand?" He asked me. I shivered. "I—I…" I stuttered. I really don't know what to say. "Nothing," I lied, jerking my hand away from him. "Oh, okay." He said. "Well, Hino-san, did you know that there will be a small festival in the park tomorrow and on the following day?" I shook my head. "No." I said. He smiled cheerfully. "Can I ask you to come with me tomorrow?" He asked. "Uh, sure. I guess I don't mind, since tomorrow is Saturday." I said. He smiled again. "Okay. The festival will open tomorrow at 8 and there will be fireworks at 7 PM. I'll pick you up at 9 AM. And by the way, the festival will close at midnight." He said. "Mm." I mumbled.

"So, I'll see you then." He said, before going to his class. I nodded my head again and he went his way. _"There goes my day."_ I thought. I walked up to the building where the music students go. I walk through the hallways, faking my smile to everyone I know who greeted me a pleasant morning. Really, agonizing. I opened the door of my classroom and peered at the students currently present in the room. The early birds. Until I lay my eyes on Tsuchiura-kun.

-x-

~**Third person already**…üöüö~

"Tsuchiura-kun," Hino whispered. She approached her seat beside Tsuchiura's. "Hino? I thought—" He said. "I'm fine." Hino said coldly. "I'm really sorry—of what happened yesterday, Tsuchiura-kun." He shook his head. "No, it's really fine, Hino." He said. Hino looked at him. "Did you know about the small festival tomorrow at the park?" She asked him, changing the topic. He looked back at her. "Yeah, you're going?" He asked. She nodded. "Yes. Kaji-kun invited me a while ago." She mumbled, as she sits on her chair. "Oh." He said sadly. "You can join, if you want." Hino said quickly. "Nn." He said. "How's your hand?" He asked. She looked at her bandaged hand. "It looks fine." She replied. "It's really fine. Not painful but fine." Tsuchiura smiled at Hino. "That's fine. I'm sorry if I ever acted cold today." He apologized. Hino looked at him with shocked eyes. "You never did anything wrong, Tsuchiura-kun." She placed a fake smile on her face. "And you will never act cold." "That's the Hino I know." He commented.

"'_The Hino I know?' It's not me."_ Hino thought. _"But I'm used to faking my cheerful expression."_

*Tsukimori Residence…9:30 AM

"Madame," Kabuki called out. "Hino-san left a package for you this morning." He handed the package to Hamai Misa. "Package?" She muttered, examining the package that was neatly packed by Hino in the middle of the night last night. "Yes, Madame. Hino-san was serious when she asked the favor." Hamai Misa looked at Kabuki, surprised in her face. "Thanks." She mumbled. "Please, you make take your leaves." Before Kabuki leaves the house, he bowed.

Hamai Misa sat on the soft futon in their living room. She examined suspiciously the package Hino left this morning, when a paper fell down from the package. She picked it up enthusiastically, gasping in distress.

_Hamai Misa-san,_

_Please return this to Len. If ever you might want to know why, please open it. Thank you so much, Hamai Misa-san. I really appreciate everything you gave me. And I also might want to apologize for what I have done wrong to you and your family._

_Hino Kahoko_

That was written. Sudden tears of sadness ran across Hamai Misa's shocked face as she open the package revealing the jacket of her son that he gave to Hino more than 2 years ago. Hino's hand-me-down necklace (half heart pendant necklace) that came from her which is also given by her son and some of their pictures. "H—how could this happen?" She stuttered. She read the letter Hino included in the package.

_Tsukimori-kun,_

_It's now over. And I just wanted to return these things that remind me of the excruciating pain in my chest. I couldn't bear to look at it. So it's futile if these things linger in my room. The three years we have been together is now long gone. I love you. But I know you can't return those feelings again. I'm sorry. But this is goodbye._

_Hino Kahoko_

"I—I can't believe it." She stuttered yet again. "I—I don't know what—what to say." Her hands trembling and tears furiously ran from her eyes. Hamai Misa never imagined that her son's relationship with the person who melted the ice of his heart would just end in such short years. Hino Kahoko, the person that her son loves so much. "I never imagined that everything will end so soon." She whispered.

"End so soon? What do you mean, love?" Her husband asked, confused.

Hamai Misa looked at his husband, standing behind the futon. "Here. Kaho-san left this package this morning, with this letter attached to it." She handed the letter of Hino which was addressed to Len, saying everything in their world is not linked together anymore with each other. Len's father looked at his wife with worry. He read it for a while and he faced his wife again. "Does this mean that they are already separated?" He muttered. Hamai Misa's tears didn't stop. "Yes." She whispered in a low tone, enough for her husband to hear.

"I'm worried about the both of them…" She whispered.

*Seisou University…Lunch Time

Before Tsuchiura could catch up with Hino, she already left the classroom. He looked around the almost empty classroom but there is no sign of a red head girl. "Where could she be?" He asked himself. He stepped out of the classroom, carrying his booklet of some pieces of Chopin and headed for the rooftop. "That's the only place I could think of." He said. Meanwhile, Hino rushed to her usual spot in the rooftop. "I just wanted to feel the wind." She said as she sits on the floor beside the door and placed her violin beside her. She stared at the clear blue sky, with white patches of clouds scattered around the endless blue sky. "I just can't wait for this agonizing day to end." She whispered shakily as tears started to well in her eyes. As she trembles quietly, her hand suffers. "It's painful…" She whispered as tears fall from her eyes.

"If there's any problem, you could just approach me, right?"

Hino looked astound when he saw Tsuchiura standing beside her. "Tsuchiura-kun." She whispered, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "How long have you been here?" "I just arrived." He said, looking at her intently. He sat beside her, the violin case between them. "Why are you crying again?" He asked, extending his hand to Hino's face and wiping her tears away. She didn't reply, but tears still run from her eyes. "Do the others know you came to school?" He asked again. She shook her head. "No. You are the only one who knows I'm here." She said. She looked at her violin case. "Do the others know what happened?" She asked. "It's my turn to ask now." Tsuchiura laughed. Hino pouted. "I'm serious!" She bellowed. "Okay, okay. I'll stop laughing." Tsuchiura said, stopping his snickers. "Yes. I'm sorry I told them." He apologized. Hino smiled. "It's fine. It's for them to know anyway." She said. "Why?" He asked. "Shouldn't you keep it?" Hino sighed. "They already know. It will just help me move on with my existence." She said. "I guess I'm at fault, am I?" He asked jokingly. "No. No one's at fault." She replied, sadness is reflected in her voice. "Come on Hino, just smile. For me." he said, pleadingly. Hino forced a smile. Tsuchiura immediately stood up and shouted. "HINO SMILED FOR ME!!!" He shouted continuously and happily. Hino looked surprised, she rushed to Tsuchiura. "Hey, stop that!" She said. "No way! You finally smiled for me. There's no way I'll stop." Hino laughed. She chased Tsuchiura around the rooftop as he shouts. "Come on Tsuchiura-kun! Just stop it." She pleaded.

"Not until you catch me." He joked. Hino smiled as he chased Tsuchiura. "How can I catch up with you!? You're like so fast!" She said. She stopped when her phone vibrated in her pocket. "Hey, wait, Tsuchiura-kun." She stood motionless when she recognized the person calling her in her cell phone.

_Tsukimori Len_.

"Tsukimori-kun," She muttered. At once, Tsuchiura stopped running and approached Hino. "Huh? Who's calling?" He asked. Hino froze. "Tsukimori-kun." She said, preventing herself from using his first name. "Well, answer it." He said.

Hino answered it.

"Hello?" She said in horror and the excruciating pain in her chest is attacking her again. _"Kahoko." _He said in his low, cold voice. Tsuchiura gawked at Hino's frozen expression. "Don't call me by my first name." She said tears ran again from her eyes. Tsuchiura held her hand and squeezed it. "Hino, just relax." He said, enough for Tsukimori to hear in the phone. _"Is that Tsuchiura-kun?" _He asked his voice so cold. "Yes, why?" She asked, her voice broken. _"Why is he with you?"_ He asked in frustration. "I don't know." She said. "Why did you even call me?" Tsuchiura tightened his grip on her hand. "Just relax, Hino."

"_I'm going back to Japan. I'll arrive tomorrow. I'll get you back, no matter what will happen. And whatever the reason Tsuchiura-kun is with you, I can't tolerate it. I love you, whether you accept it or not, even if you hate me or not. "_

She froze, without ending the conversation; she accidentally dropped her phone on the ground. Tsukimori was the one who ended it.

"Hino?" Tsuchiura said.

"He's going back. He's going back to Japan."

"Going back to Japan? Tsukimori?" He asked. "Yes." She replied as she trembles. "Are you ready to face him?" He asked, worried at the same time angry at Tsukimori. "I don't know." She faced Tsuchiura. "Please, Tsuchiura-kun. Help me." He looked at her teary eyes. "I promise." He said, hugging Hino tightly.

-_tO bE cOnTinuEd_-

**A/N:** Compared to the fifth chapter, I didn't like writing this chapter. I guess I have author's block or something. So, did you like it? Mark that as a review. I'm really grateful that my fifth chapter received many comments/reviews (yes, I'm talking about the window breaking chapter). Oh yeah, by the way, I'm already starting to type my next chapter. **Hmmm, if you have any suggestions for the upcoming chapters, you can PM me or have it as a review. I want to hear from the readers what they want for the upcoming chapters**. Yatta!! *jumps for joy*. Len will go back to Japan after two long years or more!!! And did you ever think that Kaji Aoi, Ijichi Ryouji and Yunoki Azuma will just disappear after two years? Of course they won't. They'll be appearing again the upcoming chapters.

**Some SPOILER/CLUE for the next chapter: **(WARNING: if you want spoilers, please continue, if not, stop and review the chapter)

Title of the Next Chapter: **The Festival**

Enough spoilers for now. :)

~tC guys and gals.

~ miYaKo4riYoUji :)


	7. Chapter 7 The Festival

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own anything…

Author's Note at the Bottom… üöüöüöüöü

Mostly Len's POV.

Special Mention and Thanks at the Bottom. Please read.

**Chapter 7- The Festival**

*France- The night before Len's flight to Japan…

**Len's POV**

I smirked at my blue violin case across my dark room. The moonlight shining at my open window, the breeze entering my room. I couldn't sleep. Is excitement overcoming my senses or am I nervous because I'm seeing again the girl I love very much. "Kahoko, how I yearn so much to see you're face again." I never had given a thought on how our relationship ends. And how our relationship ended was too much for me. I can't move on. Being apart from her is already my sacrifice for my future, and possibly, also OUR future together. Wait. I guess I'm thinking too far already. I stared at the blank ceiling, picturing her smiling face. I can't help but to smile and at the same time, I can feel excruciating pain in my chest. Does she feel the same? Does she feel the pain in the chest? After our break up, I thought over and over, why does it have to be this way?

_**Flashback…**_

_I performed in my concert in England a few months ago. My melody changed after meeting Hino Kahoko. It was full of content emotions. She was right, the only way you can fully express your feeling is in your music. I contently played 'Ave Maria'. Her favorite piece. I was so pleased, everybody enjoyed my music, and they felt what I felt when I played. When I exited the stage and entered the dressing room, mother and father were waiting for me. "That was a brilliant performance, Len." Mother said to me. I nodded. My father smiled happily. "Thank you." I said, smiling a bit. We were interrupted when an unexpected sound came from outside the door. A knock. Mother opened it, since she was the closest to the door. There was a man with a young teenage girl. A brunette haired girl. Her face is glistening with glitters. She has a tall stature and emerald eyes. Probably, many men are after her. She smiled at me but I didn't bother to remark it. I turned away from the door and approached my violin case. I smiled secretly when I saw the necklace similar with Kaho. The half heart pendant. "The other half is with her." I whispered lowly. How I yearn to see her._

"_Ah, Hamai Misa-sama," The man said. "I would like to invite you and your family for a lovely dinner." Mother smiled as she looks at Dad beside her. "Ah, yes. It will be our pleasure." Mom replied. The man gawked at me. "Ah, isn't that Tsukimori Len?" The man said, smiling happily. "Len, please come here." Mother called out. At once I stepped in front and stood beside father. "Len, this is Saruwatari Arashi, the chairman of some music organizations across England, France and other European countries. He was the one who arranged your concert here in England." Mother introduced. "And this is his daughter, Saruwatari Miharu." The brunette haired girl winked at me. I smirked secretly. "She's nothing compared to Kaho." I thought. "Bonjour, Len." She said. Her voice is like a choir of soprano voices. It was too beautiful. No man can resist her. A beautiful lady. But only one kind of man can stop themselves from falling in love with her. A blind and deaf man. And that kind of man is ME; I may not be blind/ deaf physically but emotionally, yes. "She's nothing compared to Kaho." I thought again. "Bonjour." I replied coldly. "So, if I may ask, shall we proceed to the car and have a dinner?" The man asked. Mother and Father agreed and stepped out of the room. "Len?" Father called out since I just stood in place, motionless. At once, I stepped out of the room, closing the door gently._

_**End of Flashback…**_

I remember now. That's how I met Saruwatari-san and his father. That's why I'm in France now and Saruwatari-san followed me. Her father found my family as a music prodigy and he started organizing concerts for me and my parents. I bet mother and father is in Japan already since their music tour is over in Italy. The excruciating pain still lingers in my chest. And I'll repeat it once again, I don't like and I don't love Saruwatari-san. I only love my one and only Hino Kahoko.

_**Flashback…**_

_The driver brought us in the most expensive restaurant in the city._

_During the dinner, mother, father and Saruwatari Arashi were the people having the conversation. I just sat there, eating my dinner. Every passing minute, Saruwatari-san looks at me. How annoying. Very irritating. I was included in the conversation, together with Saruwatari-san when Mr. Saruwatari looked at me. "Tsukimori Len, a violin prodigy. It's expected since both of your parents are very amazing in the field of music." He commented. I just looked at him. "Mm." I said. "I hope you will have an__** INTEREST**__ for my lovely daughter here." He hoped. I never thought that these two will be so annoying. Like father like daughter. Annoying. Saruwatari-san smiled at her dad. My parents paused and looked at me, knowing that I love someone already. Mr. Saruwatari waited for my answer. "I don't have time for such kind of interests. I'm sorry for my insolence." I said coldly. He smirked at me. And his daughter look hurt. "Still," He continued. "My daughter is a huge admirer of you." I ignored it. "Dad, it's fine." Saruwatari-san said. They finally ignored me again. Relief._

_**End of Flashback…**_

Because of that, Saruwatari-san now chases after me. Shit. That is annoying. I carelessly doze off to sleep, just to stop thinking of what happened to me after I met Saruwatari-san. It's very annoying. It's because of _**her**_ that my life and Kaho's life are despondent.

-x-

*Hino Residence… (**Third Person Conversation**)

8:00 AM

Hino woke up from her slumber; sunlight peeping from the indent in the windows. She sat upright from her position, trying to register what was happening. She grabbed her cell phone from the drawer beside her bed and checked out the time. "What? 8:00 AM?" She said, startled. "Ah, right. Kaji-kun will be picking me up at 9 AM. I better get prepared." She unenthusiastically got up from bed and entered the bathroom, yawning. After a while, she stepped out of the bathroom, and changed her clothes. Her everyday clothes, a pair of jeans, a plain sleeveless shirt, jacket and her sneakers. "It's not a very special day." She said. "So why will I dress so formally. It's just a festival." She finished preparing at 8:45 AM. Fifteen minutes early. She decided to go down from her bedroom.

"Okaa-san, onee-chan, good morning." She said, entering the dining room. "Ah, Kaho." Her sister said. "You're going out?" Her mother asked. "Yes, I'll be back a little bit late." Hino said, informing them. "I'll be at the festival in the park." They nodded. "Sure, take care." They both said in unison.

She stepped out of the house, closing the door gently from behind. She looked around outside, seeing two familiar boys. The other one standing across the street, leaning on the post and the other one standing in front of the gate, waiting patiently. "Tsuchiura-kun! Kaji-kun!" She called out, waving her hand. The two boys were surprised, hearing the sweet voice of the girl they like. "Hino!" Tsuchiura called back as she steps out of their gate. "Good morning!" She greeted, beaming at their expressions. They didn't reply, which made Hino confused. "Am I late?" She asked, perplexed with the boys' quiet expression. "NO!" Tsuchiura and Kaji answered in unison. Hino peered at their expressions. "Well, come on." She said, pulling the hands of the boys.

As they walk towards the park, their group remained silent, for some unknown reason. "Tsukimori-kun…will return to Japan today." Hino broke the silence by saying that. She stopped and looked at the boys behind her. "But—I'm fine. As long you two are here for me." She said. Tsuchiura smiled. "Mah, I guess there is no reason to be worried now." He said. Kaji, on the other hand, since he doesn't know what happened, looked baffled. "What happened, Hino-san?" He asked. "Well, it's hard to explain. But it's simple as this. We broke up." She said, simplifying things. "I'm sorry." Kaji apologized. "I shouldn't have reminded you. I know it hurts." Hino faked her smile. "Oh no, that's fine. Yes, I know it hurts so much. But I'm fine." She muttered. "It's hard to move on. Not even time can heal it that fast."

-x-

*Airplane towards Japan (Japan Time: 6:00 PM)

**Len's POV**

I'm finally returning home. My home, Japan. I'm finally seeing the one I truly love, Hino Kahoko.

"_Please fasten your seatbelts, we are landing."_

That fast? I'm really here? No, I must be dreaming. I stepped out of the airplane, claimed my baggage in the airport and waited for Kabuki-san. Yes, I informed mother and father that I'll be arriving. At last, here comes an old man. "Len-bochamma!" He called out as he approaches me in full speed. "Welcome home." He said. I peered at him. I gave him my suitcases full of clothes. But I never gave him my violin case. I walked together with Kabuki-san to the exit of the airport. "Len-bochamma, for two long years, you have been far away from your hometown. I must say you might have missed a lot of things." He said. I just nodded in agreement. It's true I missed a lot of things. Her smile, her laughs, her tears, her voice, I just think that there might be changes that happened. I wonder how she is today.

Am I _**ready**_ to face her now? For some reason, the ice cube of Seisou Academy during high school is _**scared**_ to face the person whom he hurt so much.

I sat upright in the back seat of the car, placing my violin case beside me. Is she still playing the violin? I hope so. I know we're talking every night when we are still together, but she never mentions a thing about her college life. She didn't even tell me what course she is taking. I have finished college already, considering I'm an advance student and a violin prodigy, or so they call me.

"Bochamma, are you alright?" Kabuki-san asked.

I'm tensed. And I can't even tell if I am fine or not. "Yes." I lied. "Kabuki-san, is there anything happening in the town?" I asked, perplexed with the population of the people going to the direction of the park at this hour. "A festival." Kabuki-san replied. "A festival?" I asked, still perplexed. "Yes." He said, nodding without looking away from the road. "A certain festival organized by the company of the clan of the Yunoki and other associates of the said clan." I looked outside. "Yunoki?" I said. As we pass by the overcrowded park, I feel something. Something in my instincts that makes me wants to stop the car, go down in the park and find something/someone. "Stop the car." I ordered hesitantly. Kabuki-san looked at me, confused. "Bochamma, where are you going?" he asked me wearily as I open the door of the car. "I need to go down." I replied coldly. "But—but" He stuttered, unable to continue because I am already walking to the park. I left my violin case in the car. I walked among the crowd of people going to the park, gazing over the crowd. Why do my feet take me down with the crowd to the park? Is there something I need to see down there? But I can feel. It's very, very important. It's something that I can't ignore.

As I land on the park, it's filled with different kinds of people. After all, the Yunoki clan is famous after all. As I look around the place, I was shocked to see a red head figure. 'Kaho?" I whispered in shock. My body is filled with ecstasy. "Is that really Kaho?" I whispered as I walk through the crowd and approached the red head figure eagerly. As soon as I am capable of reaching her, I touched her shoulder. She turned around and all of my hopes shattered. _She is not Hino Kahoko._ She watched me in awe. "Sorry, I thought you're someone I know." I said, looking away. The girl smiled widely. "It's—it's Tsukimori LEN!!!" She shouted. All the people around us looked at me. Their faces are awestricken in my presence. They gathered around me in excitement. "Tsukimori-sama, can I have your autograph???" They shouted in unison. I sighed. I didn't know that I am famous in Japan. Well, after all, I am a world renowned musician. I faced them, looking at them coldly. "I don't have time for this." I said coldly. I stepped out of the berserk crowd. "Maybe next time." I said. I can hear them sighing in frustration and whispers of discontentment. But at least they agreed.

I searched in the crowd for that 'thing' or that 'someone' I'm supposed to look.

**Third Person Conversation**

"Hey! Tsuchiura-kun! Kaji-kun! Check this out!" Hino shouted as she stops in front of a game booth. "Hello there Miss." The man in the booth greeted. "Hino seems so lively today." Tsuchiura said, looking at Hino as she stares at something that fascinates her. "Yeah, I wonder." Kaji said. "Mou! Kaji-kun! Tsuchiura-kun! Hurry up!!!!" She shouted again. "I guess it can't be helped, right?" Kaji muttered. He faced the pouting Hino and smiled. "So, what fascinates you, Hino-san?" Kaji asked. Hino smiled. She pointed at a miniature violin figurine. "You can have it, if you knock the bottles there." The man in the booth said. "Well, I'll get it." Tsuchiura said. The man in the booth gave three balls to Tsuchiura. He threw the first ball, knocking five out of five bottles. The man stared in awe and Hino smiled happily. The man gave them the prize. The mini violin figurine was shining. A golden violin. "THANK YOU, TSUCHIURA-KUN!!!" Hino exclaimed happily. He smiled. "It's time for the fireworks display, shall we go?" He said, still smiling. Hino smiled, removing her pouting expression. "Yes!!" She exclaimed.

They walked in the crowd, looking for the best place to watch the fireworks. At the same time, Tsukimori is also walking in the crowd, looking for someone or something. "Kaji-kun, Tsuchiura-kun, thanks." She whispered, gazing at the boys behind her, and walking backwards, not looking at where she was walking. "Hino-san, it's fine. As long as you're able to smile." Kaji said, smiling. Not knowing where she is walking, she accidentally bumped into someone. She almost fell, though Hino is very lucky.

"HINO!"

"HINO-SAN!"

"A-AH!" She exclaimed, as someone caught her hand. She faced the person, and gasped involuntarily as she peered into the man's face.

"Yunoki-senpai!" She said. "Yunoki-senpai?" Kaji and Tsuchiura questioned in unison.

"Well, it's a pleasure to see you guys here." He said, smiling. "What are you doing here, senpai?" Hino asked, backing away from Yunoki. "My family's company and another associate company sponsored this festival." He explained, plainly looking happy. "Another associate company?" She asked. "Yes, the company of the Ijichi clan." He said. "So, Ijichi-san's here?" She asked. "Yes. And perhaps you're finding a place to watch the firework display?" He said, still smiling. "Well, yeah." Tsuchiura admitted. "Come this way please." He said, leading to where the organizers are staying.

"_Yunoki-senpai's obaa-san…" _Hino thought pessimistically.

When they arrived there, Miyabi, Ijichi and Hihara are there, sitting on the grass, staring at the starry sky.

"Hihara-senpai!!" Hino exclaimed, waving her hand. "Miyabi-chan! Ijichi-san!"

They looked at the direction of Hino, Kaji and Tsuchiura.

"Eh? Kaho-chan!?" Hihara chirped happily as she approach at in full speed. Miyabi and Ijichi just smiled at them. But Ijichi's smile was full of happy emotions. _"I can see her again. Hino Kahoko. How I missed her" _Ijichi thought happily. "You can stay with them." Yunoki said. "Ah. Thank you, Yunoki-senpai." Hino thanked. She sat in between Kaji and Tsuchiura together with Hihara, far from Ijichi and Miyabi. "So, Kaho-chan. Are you okay?" Hihara asked. Hino can't help but to bury her face in her hands as she break into tears. "Do you think I am?" She asked coldly. "No." Tsuchiura answered. Kaji just sat there, unspeaking. "Then why do you bother to ask?" She asked again, agitation in her voice.

"_Everybody, the fireworks display will start in 5 minutes."_ The organizer announced.

"Hey, Hino, you can't stay like that. I mean, why can't you move on?" Tsuchiura asked harshly. Hino flinched. "You just don't understand, do you?" She whispered angrily. "You just don't understand how hard it is to move on and forget everything." She stood up; wiping her tears away with the back of her injured hand and ran away. "Oi Hino! Wait up!" Tsuchiura shouted, enough for Yunoki and the others to hear. "Let her go, Tsuchiura-kun." Hihara said, soothingly. "She will come back." The others turned their heads in the direction of Hihara's group. "Where did Hino-san go?" Yunoki asked eager to know where Hino went. Hihara sighed. "Sorry, Yunoki, I don't know."

**KAHO'S POV**

No. No. What did I just do? Tell me, what did I just do? Am I running away? Am I? I'm always like this. Running away when I'm going to face something, because I'm a coward! A stupid coward! But I love him. I want to see him. I walked, farther and farther away from the crowd, looking for a secluded place to space out.

"_Everybody, the fireworks display will start in 1 minute."_

I walked still, I sighed in relief to found a place, where no one can bother me.

"_30 seconds."_

I stopped in the middle.

"_10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5"_

"Kaho—ko." I paused for a moment.

"_4… 3… 2…1… Here we go!"_

Suddenly, bright colored lights filled the dark sky. "Kaho," I can't look at him. "I found you." The voice kept on going closer, closer. "I was looking for you." I looked away from him. From _Tsukimori Len_ who is inches away from me. Different shapes of light engulfed the dark sky. "I missed you." He said. I turned away and started to walk again, slowly. "Kaho, don't leave me." He whispered, walking closer. "Leave me alone!" I shouted, but he never stopped, he just moved towards me. He grabbed my arm gently but I brushed it away. He hugged me from behind, encircling his arms around me, but I never faced him.

"Kaho, I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"Let me go. Let me go, Tsukimori-kun." I said, resisting his hug. "Don't call me with my first name!" He tightened his hug. "Why?" He asked. "Don't you love me anymore?" I didn't respond. I placed both of my hands on his arm, pulling it away. He seemed to notice it. "What happened with your hand?" He asked, worried as he place his hand on my injured hand. "Let me go, please." I pleaded. He let go of me. He placed both of his hands on my shoulder and turned me to face him. "Why, Kaho?" He asked. "Why are you avoiding me?" I broke into tears. "Did you ever think I can forget what happened that night, Tsukimori-kun?!!" I shouted at him. He looked away, probably hurt. "Did you ever let me explain, Kaho?" He asked in a low tone. I flinched away but I didn't answer. "Please, listen to me." He pleaded again as he encircle his arms around me. "You're the only one in my mind." He said. I didn't believe. "Just let me go." I said, pushing him away.

"Hmmm, you must be Hino Kahoko?"

I looked away from Tsukimori-kun's chest and peered behind me. A brunette haired girl is standing away from us. Her voice is like a choir of high soprano voices. She smiled sarcastically, though her smile depicts a disgusted face.

"I never expect that you'll be someone that looks like that." She said, brushing away her hair away from her emerald eyes. She smirked disgustedly at me. Her hair which is until her waist is glistening under the moonlight. Her emerald eyes glared at me, her eyes saying that I should get away from Tsukimori-kun.

She approached me slowly, smiling sarcastically.

"Bonjour, Hino Kahoko." She said, placing her hand on my cheek. I pushed Tsukimori-kun away from me. I just looked at her. "You now, Len, _pére (father in French)_ wassurprised when you unexpectedly left for Japan." She said as looking at Tsukimori-kun but her hand remained still on my cheek. "You should have informed your _Ma petite Amie (girlfriend in French, am I right?), _right?" I froze for a bit. "Ma petite Amie?" I whispered. She looked at me, her face angered. "Tsukimori-kun, Saruwatari-san's correct." I said, shakily. He looked at me, deeply hurt. "You should have told her that you will be going to Japan. After all, she's your—" Before I am able to continue what I was saying, pain covered my cheek. _She slapped me._

"SARUWATARI-SAN!" Tsukimori-kun shouted angrily.

Saruwatari-san faced Tsukimori-kun smiling happily then she faced me again, placing both of her hands on my cheeks. She glared at me, though a smile painted her face. "_Lâche_. _Les gens qui renoncent juste et s'enfuient. Je déteste les gens qui renoncent juste et s'enfuient._" She said, her voice ringing in my ear. Her French accent emphasized every French word she said. I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I didn't understand." I admitted.

**A/N: I guess you're wondering what Miharu said, right?**

**Translation:**

"**Coward. People who just give up and run away. I people who just give up and run away"**

Tsukimori-kun placed his hand on the shoulder of Saruwatari-san. "Stop it." He bellowed angrily. She brushed his hand away. "Stop it? No." She replied. He glared deeply. He approached me and stayed behind me and pulled me gently, away from the grasp of Saruwatari-san and hugging me tightly from behind. "Get away from us." He ordered sternly. She laughed. _"Appréciez vous êtes le temps avec lui, la chienne." _She snorted, walking away from us. When she disappeared, he placed a hand on my cheek where Saruwatari-san slapped me. "Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Get away from me." I said, teary-eyed. "I can't face you right now. No." He loosened his hug. "Prepare then." He said, holding my hand. "But don't forget, _je vous aime. _I love you. I'll be here tomorrow. I'll be waiting." I stepped away from him, not responding. I run away, leaving him standing there.

Here I go again, running away.

I stopped instantly, looking back. I still see him there, looking at me, unmoving. My feet want to go back, be in his embrace. "_Je vous aime. _I love you." I whispered, looking at him, tears flowing from my eyes. He smiled at me. His smile hopeful. How I yearn to see that smile again. His feet moved, taking a step forward but I moved farther away.

~**End of Kaho's POV**

"I'll be waiting for you, Kaho." Tsukimori whispered as he stands motionless.

-_tO bE cOnTinuEd_-

**A/N: **So… how was it? Was it good? Mark that as a review. Please review it.

_**Special Mention and Thanks:**_

_**saiunkokulover**_- Arigatou!! I really appreciate every review you sent for this story. Please wait for more. I wish you enjoyed this chapter.

_**barbieblair**__**-**_ Thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_**Pathetic Rainbow**_- Thank you for reviewing the other chapter. I have many ideas about the drama.


	8. Chapter 8 The Rainy Afternoon

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own anything… üöüöüöüöü

Author's Note at the Bottom… üöüöüöüöü

**Please read (yet again) the author's note at the bottom!!!**

**Chapter 8- The Rainy Afternoon**

**Len's POV  
**

I arrived later than expected since I stopped at the festival and I looked for _her_. My face depicts an _if-only _expression. I somehow felt a pang of guilt since I didn't stop Saruwatari-san from slapping her. I stared into space, doing nothing as Kabuki-san drive me home. Kabuki-san stopped the engine of the car but I remained in my daze. "Bochamma," He voiced out which quickly snapped me back to reality. "We have arrived." He said, carrying my suitcases out of the trunk of the car. "Ah, yes. Thank you." I muttered. I opened the door of the car and stepped out, the evening breeze blowing from every direction. Somehow, the night feels so cold but I missed this breeze. "Bochamma?" Kabuki-san voiced out again, but alerted now. I snapped back to reality again. "Yes?" I answered, staring at him with my glare. "Madame is waiting for you inside the house together with your father." He said. I instantly looked at the house. It was well-lighted, like before. "Yes. I'm coming." I replied. I closed the door of the car, carrying my violin and entered the gates of the house. I smiled. "It's been years." I said, smiling at my house or mansion (since Kaho calls it a mansion) where I used to live. I entered the open door of the house; closely behind me is Kabuki-san who carries my suitcases. I expected my parents to be welcoming me when I entered the house, but they weren't in front of me now. They weren't welcoming me. I faced Kabuki-san who just stood there, arranging my suitcases. "Where are they?" I asked coldly staring at the old man who easily carries my suitcases despite his old age. "I believe they are in the living room. They have been waiting for your arrival, bochamma." He said, smiling.

I entered the living room, carrying my violin case. I smiled lightly, seeing them both sitting on the futon together. "I'm home, mother, and father." I said. But they didn't look at me; somehow the way the both of them looked is that they were hit with something. Their pained faces. Mother's puffed eyes. Why? I placed my violin case on the firm carpeted floor and approached them. "I'm home." I repeated. I shot a glance on mother's lap. A familiar jacket, a familiar necklace, pictures and a letter. "Len." Mother said. I looked at her as I sit on the futon of the living room. "I'm very disappointed." She continued. Father nodded. Am I being reprimanded for something? I know why. "I'm sorry." I said apologetically. I took the things that lay on my mother's lap. "We're not done yet, Len. What happened?" Mother asked. Her voice was edgy. I heaved a sigh. "Please, I want to rest." I pleaded tiredly as I stand up from my sitting position. "Ah, yes." Father said as he holds mother's trembling hands. "Good night, Len." Mother said, looking at me, smiling a sad smile. But I stopped from moving. "But if there's a necessity that I should tell it now then maybe I can stay and talk." I said coldly but neither of them responded. I sat down again, annoyed this time. "Mother, father, I am really sorry for what happened. But we broke up. Hino-san and I broke up already." I explained, wincing when I said 'Hino-san' rather than the usual 'Kaho' or 'Kahoko'. Mother looked at me, saddened. "Why?" Father questioned me. His tone is somehow cold like mine. I bet he doesn't want Mother to be so tearful like that. "Do you know how much it pains me to see what was written in that letter, Len?" Mother said, before I was able to say why.

"The way I treat Kaho-san now is really special. I already treat her as my own _daughter_." She continued, her voice reprimands me already. "She already sacrificed a lot for you, ever since the she ever liked you. And now you're even giving her pain which is too much for her? She's—she's damaged beyond repair. Not a simple sorry can't make up what you have done, Len." Mother bellowed as Father rubbed her back, comforting her. "Please, let me explain first." I said, looking away. "I don't know or how should I clarify this though." Father hugged mother. "Son, please tell us now. Or should you rest?" Father asked but I shook my head. "No, please. I'll talk first." I said softly. I relaxed myself into the futon. "I—I. The reason she broke up with me is that she thought that I was dating Saruwatari Miharu-san." I explained, disgusted of saying Saruwatari-san's name. They looked at me surprisingly. "What?" They both said in unison. Mother's eyes lighten a bit but still it still look pained. "But I will fix it, no matter what will happen. I love Kahoko and that will never change." I said, standing up, carrying my blue violin case and all the things I took from mother's lap. "Now, I have clarified everything. Please excuse me." I said, bidding them good night and climbing the stairs.

I shot the door closed and I looked at my room. It never changed except for the bed covers and the curtains. Kabuki-san must have changed it ahead of time. Really, that man. And all my suitcases were placed neatly beside my closet. Kabuki-san never changes. I took a quick shower, changed my clothes and went directly to bed. After all, I'm really tired and all I want is to have my sleep and to dream about _her. _I'm aggrieved when I saw her wounded expression a while ago in the festival. Her eyes show that she can also feel the excruciating pain in the chest like me. Her tearful face. I told her I'll be in the park again. And I hope she will come…

-x-

**Kaho's POV**

_I walked around the park. He said he will be there, waiting for me. I have prepared myself. And I am ready to see him again. As I happily sprinted towards the same spot, I can't help but to cry out my tears of obvious joy. "Len." I muttered happily. I looked at the same spot where he told me. But I saw something. Something that shattered my heart beyond repair. The agonizing pain lingered again in my chest. I fell to the ground but he didn't react. I saw him, his hands I intertwined with Saruwatari-san. His body so close to hers. She reached up to his face and pecked his face. "Kaho. I'm sorry" He said, smiling intently at the girl beside him._

_Am I seeing things?_

**Monday morning…**

I walked down the road to school, the dream's keep on bugging me. I pleaded myself never to think of that again. No. I wish that will never happen. I yawned a bit, covering my mouth with my hand. Surely, the day will pass uneventful since the day's weather already sucks. Dark clouds fill up the sky. And the sun is no where to be found. Rain will fall like tears any moment now. Shit. I forgot my umbrella. But who cares? I'm nearing the school anyway. As I enter the golden gates of Seisou College, trickles of rain drop from the darken sky. Shoot. Is there anything worse? I mean, the music department where my classes are is far from here, the farthest from the gates, actually. I started to run, preventing myself from tripping in the puddles of water around the campus of the school. Monday rain. Where are Mio, Nao, Tsuchiura-kun, Amou-san and Hihara-senpai? I haven't seen them since last week/festival. When I stopped by at the Hotel and Restaurant Management building, I was drenched and cold. Who wants to be soaked first thing in the morning? And more importantly, how can I go to my own respective building?

"Hino?"

I sighed in relief hearing the familiar manly voice.

"Tsuchiura-kun!!" I said, wiping my hair with my handkerchief. He laughed at me. And I pouted, "What the hell's funny?" I asked, looking at myself. "You're drenched. Did you forget to bring an umbrella?" He asked as he gestured at his own umbrella. I smiled. "Well, yeah." I admitted. He threw his spare jacket. "You can't get sick you know." He said, pulling my hand. "If you do, I will not have a violinist to play music with during class." I smiled. At least someone is worried about me. "Thanks." I said. He pulled me under his umbrella. I blushed secretly. We walked together towards our building silently. Tsuchiura-kun broke the silence when he coughed sarcastically. I looked at him, puzzled. "What's with the coughing?" I asked, bewildered. "Well, during the festival. What happened? You were like gone before the firework display even started." He said. His tone seems to be suspicious. Obviously, I acted suspiciously last Saturday since Tsukimori-kun came home from somewhere in Europe. "I—I went home." I lied. He stopped walking. "You even forgot the violin miniature." He said, picking it from his pocket and showing it to me. "Huh? Really? And I was bugged yesterday night because I thought I lost that." I said in disbelief as I take it from Tsuchiura. "You're the worst liar ever, Hino." He commented. "Just tell me what's bugging you since this morning. Don't forget that I'm your big bro, okay?" I smiled at him. My eyes want to cry my heart out. "Well, I—I saw Tsukimori-kun. It's nothing special, really." I said, purposely hiding the thing about Saruwatari-san. "Nothing special?" He echoed suspiciously. "So you mean he's in the festival?" I nodded. By that time, we were in our building, to my relief. Tsuchiura-kun took his jacket that he lend me and placed it over my lean shoulders.

We walked on the hallways which seem to be more populated than usual. Obviously, classes at this area of the school campus starts later compared to others. As we pass, we can hear those mumbling gossips and rumors. Tsuchiura smirked when he heard his name but he didn't mind them. Well, we can't stop them from gossiping, right? I clutched my violin case tighter when I heard _his_ name. All I thought is that the place is found is a secluded place, but I'm wrong with that. It wasn't secluded as I thought. Gossipers are really found everywhere. You never know that they are already listening/watching your every move. And I learn my lesson with that.

"Hey—hey, did you hear? Tsukimori Len, the violin prodigy from Seisou Academy who moved abroad to study there returned yesterday here in Japan?" That's what I heard. Well, he's really popular. Tsuchiura-kun pulled me closer to him and we stopped by the window. "Someone saw him with a brunette girl together in the festival. The brunette girl is Saruwatari Miharu-sama, right? The opera singer in Europe and other places there." The two ladies gossiping looked at me and walked away. "And they even saw _her_ flirting with him when Miharu-sama went away." The other girl carrying a music scores glared at me disgustedly. "What a bitch." She mouthed and faced the other girl. "_She _didn't hear that Saruwatari Miharu-sama is dating Tsukimori Len?" The other nodded. I looked at Tsuchiura-kun, his eyes burning with fury. The people around those ladies were able to hear it. Sama? So she has fans. "Sorry." I whispered, and I pulled him to out classroom. I sighed frustratingly. "I didn't even flirt with _him_." I said. "So the 'nothing special' is just a cover-up, eh?" He whispered. Eyes were settled on me when I walked to my chair. So they did hear the _**rumors**_. "Sorry." I said again. The ladies covered their mouths when I passed by and they started to mouth words such as 'bitch' and 'slut'. I guess that they believe that Tsukimori-kun and Saruwatari-san are _**together **_and I'm the antagonist ruining the relationship. _So here comes me, the witch, trying to steal away the prince form the wonderful princess._ Maybe it was publicized in media (which I didn't bother to watch in the television) and the newspapers and tabloids.

Tsuchiura-kun sat down on his chair beside mine. What an awful start. I buried my face in my hands. I wanted to cry, but I can't. It's a school filled with gossiping students. If I cry, it will just prove that the gossips are _true_. Tsuchiura-kun placed a comforting hand on my back. "Hino, get a hold of yourself. Classes will start soon." He whispered as I regain my posture. Minutes later, our sensei entered the room. He fixed some papers before he sat down on his chair. "So, as requested by the headmaster of the school, an announcement will be made for the first subject." He said, gazing around the room. "The school will hold its Annual School wide Productions in 2 months time. The different colleges will perform in different days and there is a need for an audition. All of you are eligible to enter the selection screening this day." The class roared in excitement. "Hey, sensei, can we already go for the selection screening?" one asked, feeling the surge of excitement. Sensei nodded. "Yes. The screening starts now and it will be held at the auditorium. The whole day is given for the selection screening." He said, standing up from the chair and approaching the sliding door. "Off you go youngsters"

-x-

"Annual School Productions?" I muttered as I walk with Tsuchiura-kun and Hihara-senpai to the auditorium. "Is it a show-off of talents of all the departments in the whole university?" Tsuchiura-kun shook his head. "Well, no. According to what I have heard, the Annual School Productions is an event held in the school every year for all students. It's like a production to show what the specialty of each department is. Or something like that." He explained. "Ne, Kaho-chan, do you plan to enter?" Hihara-senpai asked through the lollipop in his mouth. I nodded. "It doesn't hurt to audition right?" I said, chuckling. "How 'bout you, Tsuchiura-kun?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah." He said. "Hihara-senpai?" I asked again. "Yup! And I'm prepared for it!" He exclaimed happily through the lollipop. We entered the auditorium which is filled with excited/nervous/ hopeful that they will be accepted. I'm not that confident with my skills yet, but it's worth the shot.

-x-

**Third Person Conversation**

Hihara registered his name and the names of his two kouhais. He faced the stage where students play a piece with their trusted instrument. Others received applause while others receive jeers and mocking laughter. The waiting area is separated by year levels. "I guess we should go by year level from this point, Hihara-senpai." Tsuchiura said, pulling Hino closer to him. "Yeah. I'll see you later." He said, as he run to the waiting area of the third years. Hino and Tsuchiura walked towards the waiting are of the second years (college). People in the waiting area were deciding what piece they will perform for the audition. Others were already practicing. Different music can be heard from all directions. There were chairs available in the waiting area. "Would you like to sit, Hino?" Tsuchiura asked, handing the chair to her. She shook her head. "No. It's fine." She said, refusing to accept the chair. She approached the wall and leaned on it, sighing. Tsuchiura followed her. "Is there any problem?" He asked, leaning on the wall beside her. She didn't respond. "I'm just thinking." She said after a moment of being quiet. "Thinking? About what?" He asked, perplexed. "Uh, what piece I'm playing. Nonetheless, I'm still nervous on whatever piece I'm playing since I'm still an amateur." She said, shakily. "Tch. I know you can do it, Hino." Tsuchiura encouraged, grinning at her widely.

"Hino Kahoko-san."

It was her time to play. Hino picked up her things, with Tsuchiura closely following her. The backstage wasn't bad at all since the only people staying there is backstage manager and another teacher. She placed her bag and violin case on an empty chair and opened her case. She smiled weakly as she picks up her violin. She took deep breaths and smiled. Tsuchiura placed his hand on her shoulder. "Good luck. I'll be right here." He said, encouraging her. "Thanks." She said. The teacher-in-charge for the auditions motioned her to enter the stage already. Hino nodded as she smiled at Tsuchiura.

**Kaho's POV**

Okay. I know I can do it. I trust my violin. I trust my Corda. I entered the stage with my hopes gathered. I looked in front, seeing what was facing me. Closely in front of the stage is a group of music teachers who were seated comfortably. Behind them was nothing but an empty auditorium. So my guess is that all the people who wanted to audition were in the waiting area. "Please start." The brown haired man said from the group of the music teachers. I nodded. I positioned my violin and started playing _Canon_ instead of the usual Ave Maria. I have some memories I want to remember in that piece, Canon. The second selection, when I was in high school. I was able to tell Tsukimori-kun how much I wanted to hear his music when he was locked in the closet. Yes, those vivid memories. I smiled as I remember those memories, but the same familiar agonizing pain in my chest suddenly lingered. But that didn't changed the way I played the piece. Yes, I can do it. I didn't know that I was already finished. I stood still as I hold my violin firmly in my hand. The group of teachers in front of the stage smiled at me. And they stood up, clapping. What? They're clapping? I looked at the back stage. Tsuchiura-kun was also clapping, smiling widely. Then I faced the group of teachers.

"It was an excellent performance, Hino-san." The first one commented. I just nodded. "It has a high precision and the flow of the music was just magnificent. It was carefree. So carefree that it moved me. Congratulations for that wonderful performance." I smiled weakly. I played like that? I exited the stage and it seems that Tsuchiura-kun is the next one to audition. "Nice performance." He commented, tapping my back. "Thanks. I was nervous. Stage fright." I mumbled, keeping my modesty.

"Tsuchiura Ryoutaro-san."

"Hey, you're next. Good luck!" I said, as I keep my violin in the case. He smiled. "Sure." He said happily. "I know you can do it!" I added. I stood closely by the stage and listened carefully. I suddenly recognized the piece Tsuchiura-kun's playing. _La Campanella._ It was the piece he played during the last selection. The preciseness of the music, and the intensity of the music. But you can still feel the gentleness of each note. It's a remarkable performance. Like me, he also received applause though it was louder compared to mine. He exited the stage with a wide beam. I smiled. "It's a very amazing performance, Tsuchiura-kun!" I expressed. He was grinning widely. "Thanks." He said happily. The backstage manager approached us. "The results will be announced this afternoon. Please come by this afternoon here in the auditorium." She said, smiling. We nodded.

So, since we have a day off, I don't know what to do. Besides, it's cloudy outside. "Hino, where will we go now? We have the day off." He asked. I shrugged. "I don't know." I said but I paused suddenly.

_I'll be here tomorrow. I'll be waiting for you._

"Hino?" Tsuchiura-kun called out, waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped back to reality. "Eh? Why?" I said, perplexed. He sighed frustratingly. "You're spacing out, you know?" He choked. I laughed nervously. "Sorry." I said. "Ne, Tsuchiura-kun. I'll go back this afternoon, I'll see you later." I run towards the exit of the music department without looking back at Tsuchiura-kun before he shouts at me. You probably know where I'm headed. He's waiting for me. I need to face him, seriously. I want to see him. No, I want to talk to him. I rushed to the exit of the school premises until I was on the street, the empty, quiet street. Dark nimbus clouds filled the sky, making it impossible to wish not to rain. I headed to the park where the festival was held last Sunday and last Saturday.

What am I telling him, anyway? Am I telling him the countless nights I cried myself to sleep because I miss him terribly? Or am I telling him how heart broken am I when he left me? That's stupid; I wouldn't burden him with my problems. After all, I'm the person who doesn't want to hinder him to pursue his dream. I stopped before the park when droplets of rain started to pour down from above my head. I hesitated to go to where he is, and he is not that stupid to stay under the rain to wait for someone like me. Or will he? He's crazy if he will wait for me under the rain. I walked down the slippery stairs of the park and headed to the place where he promised me to wait. I gasped involuntarily.

He's there. Tsukimori-kun's there, standing in the middle of that place under the rain, unmoving. Is he crazy? "Tsukimori-kun…" I muttered. He looked at me, as he smiled. "You came." He said happily. He approached me eagerly, his arms open wide. "I have been waiting for you." He said when he was in front of me. I looked away. "Are you crazy? Who would wait for a person like me under the rain?" I bellowed angrily. But he just smiled. "I missed you." He whispered as he wrap his firm arms around me. "You can call me crazy now, if you want." I burst into tears. "Crazy person." I whispered. I pushed him away. "There's no reason for you to be hugging me like that." I said. He frowned. "We we're finished—that time." I turned my back at him. He approached me again, hugging me from behind. "You haven't answered my question last Saturday. Did you let me explain?" He whispered in my ear. I shivered. "There's no need for explanations. You—you—you. People already know that you and that _French girl_ are dating. And besides, if I ever stayed beside you like this, the more the people in school will call me a bitch and a slut. I want to protect your reputation." I stuttered. He hugged me tighter. "Let them be. All of those are lies. You were never a bitch or a slut. When did you become like that?" He said serenely. I shook my head. "I can't risk your reputation, Tsukimori-kun!" I bellowed. He placed his hand on my mouth. "Never call me 'Tsukimori-kun'." He said coldly. His hand calms me; somehow this feeling is a bit nostalgic. The rain got harder and harder.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

I looked around to see who's telling Tsukimori-kun to get away from me and I saw that person.

-_to be cOnTinuEd_-

**A/N:** Gomen! I'm really sorry for the late update since I have an author's block and I can't think of anything to write!!!!!!! It was hard for me to write this chapter. But well, here it is. Is it good? Please mark that as a review. Well, I was thinking. Do you love this fic? Because I am planning to make another La Corda D'oro fic which involves fantasy things (magic/princes/princesses/fairies/kingdoms/castles/other fantasy stuff). I already have ideas. So if you agree with me, please mark it as a review OR PM me. Thank you very much! And I am accepting anonymous reviews.

~tC guys and gals

~miYaKo4riYoUji :)


	9. Chapter 9 Limitations

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own anything. üöüöüöüöü

**~ A TWIST IN STORE IN THIS CHAPTER! ~**

**Chapter 9- Limitations**

**Kaho's POV**

"Get away from her Len!" The soprano voice bellowed angrily. I know that voice. She is saying that Tsukimori-kun should go away from me. No, not saying, 'ordering' is more suitable. The familiarity of that voice sends chills down to my spine. _Saruwatari Miharu._ I instantly pushed him away. "Kaho? Why?" He whispered lowly. I can hear footsteps of tapping shoes in the puddles of water, she's walking towards us. I purposely made my voice louder. "She might get angry. You're girlfriend. I don't want to be the person who will ruin your relationship." I said, faking my smile so that she won't notice anything. "Kaho!?" He whispered annoyingly. "Len, please." The soprano voice female said. "I should be heading back to school. And I'm drenched." I said, purposely agreeing as I backed away from the both of them. "You're not leaving, Kaho!" Len shouted. I stopped walking when I felt his cold hand on my wrist. "Let go Len!" Saruwatari-san shouted, pulling his cold hand off my wrist. "If you don't, I can do something unimaginable." Then, his hand left me. "Len, I'm the type of person who will do something inconceivable when I can't have something/someone. And if I can't have you, _she_ will suffer." She threatened, pointing at me. Len's eyes widen. "Don't do anything to Kaho!!!" He bellowed angrily. She smiled contentedly. "If you leave now, I can spare her." She said contentedly. He glared at her. "I'll leave. Just don't do anything to her." He said, giving me a pained look. "Sure, I'll just talk to her, girl talk to be exact." Saruwatari-san said. Immediately, Tsukimori-kun ran out of sight. When he was nowhere to be found, Saruwatari-san glared at me, letting go of her umbrella.

"You're a bitch, Hino-san." She said, pushing me. "You already stole his heart away. And I'm not standing here, doing nothing." I looked away. "It wasn't my fault he loved me!" I said angrily. My violin case fell with a loud clunk when she slapped me painfully. "You're getting angry at the wrong person. And that's the biggest mistake you will be facing, Hino-san." She said, anger filled her eyes, her smile wicked. "I'm the type of person who can do anything I want, even to the extent of hurting somebody just to get the thing/person I want, got it? And now, you, facing me like that, is the worst mistake you've done." She threatened. "I'm not scared." I said, confidently. I'm not scared at all, really. Who does she think she is? She laughed loudly. "Really? What if the risk is in that violin?" She bellowed happily, kicking my violin case. "Stop it!" I shouted, as I pick up my case and hugged it tightly. "You don't know who you are talking to." She said, punching my violin case but to my relief I dodged it. "I don't care about the consequences I'm facing, but I will never place my violin in danger." I said calmly. She smiled wickedly. "We will be facing sometime again." She said, picking her umbrella from the ground and walking towards me, she stopped by my side. "Be prepared that time, you will never know what will happen. And maybe it will be your death day." She whispered wickedly. I froze, is she threatening me again? I shuddered. I stood there, in the middle of the rain as she disappears in sight. Am I scared? What will she do? What if she will hurt Len? Or any of my friends? Or even mother and onee-chan? Shit. I'm dead. I have to protect them no matter what. After all, I am the person who placed them in danger.

-x-

The same afternoon…

I returned to school, with my clothes drenched with rain water. I was welcomed at the gates of the school by Tsuchiura-kun, his face expressionless. When I arrived by the gates, I didn't stop by beside him, instead I continued my way to the music department building. "Wait, Hino." He said, grabbing my wrist. I stopped walking. "Are you okay? And you're drenched! Where did you go?" I looked at him. "Sorry, I came back later than expected. I went to do some errand mother asked me to." I lied. "And I didn't anticipate that it will rain." He peered at my face. "Why is your right cheek swollen?" He asked, confused. "Really? I didn't notice it." I lied again. "We need to go to the auditorium, right Tsuchiura-kun?" I hold his hand tightly and pulled him to the direction of the auditorium. "Let's go!" I chirped. "Uh, yeah. Sure." He muttered as he walks by my side under his umbrella. The silence between us is too awkward that made me feel uneasy after all the threats Saruwatari-san left me. "Ne, Tsuchiura-kun," I mumbled. He stopped walking as he faces me. "Yes?" He answered. I smiled at him. "What if something bad happens to me…and—and…" I stuttered until he placed his finger on my mouth. "Stop talking. Nothing bad will happen to you as long as I am here." He said. "Besides, who will hurt you anyway?" I looked away. "Right," I agreed half-heartedly. Someone _might _hurt me or other people connected to me. A love-crazed French person can easily hurt me, according to her. "Come on, Tsuchiura-kun." I said, pulling him.

We arrived in front of the auditorium where there was a blackboard which has the lists of the students who passed the auditions and will be the participants for the Annual School Productions. I waited beside the stairs as Tsuchiura-kun check the lists. He lent me his jacket since I was drenched with rain water. After a brief moment he emerged from the crowd, smiling happily. As far as I know, in the music department of Seisou College, there are 4 sections for the freshmen, 6 sections for the second years (our section is 2-6, me and Tsuchiura-kun), 3 sections for the third years and 1 section for the graduating class. He placed his hand on my back, cheering happily. "Hey, Hino. Congratulations!" He whispered in my ear. "Eh? For what?" I muttered. "We, both us, are the representative of our class." He said calmly. I smiled widely. "Really!?" I shrieked. "Are you sure!!!??" He nodded. "If you do not believe me, might as well check the list." He said, pushing me gently into the crowd. I made my way into the blackboard. "2-6...2-6…" I whispered. _Class Representatives: 2-6: Hino Kahoko & Tsuchiura Ryotarou._ My eyes are not lying. It really is true! I run towards Tsuchiura-kun, whose face look happy. "It's true!!!" I said. "Yeah, yeah. Let's meet up with Hihara-senpai in front of the gate." Tsuchiura muttered. I nodded and went down with him to the gate. "Ah! Wait! Hino-san! Tsuchiura-san!" In an instant, we stopped before taking another step to on the stairs. "I'm sorry to bother you. My name is Saruwatari Sakura from first year section two. I'm the assistant club secretary and one of student organizers of the Annual School Productions. The participants will proceed to the music room upstairs. I'll see you there." She said. She runs downstairs. Her brunette hair, similar to Saruwatari-san, her ruby eyes, she somehow resembles Saruwatari-san.

I followed her, rushing. "Hey! Hino!" Tsuchiura-kun called out. "I'll see you there!" I said, sprinting. I saw her talking to two students and she, as what she did with us, run. I followed her again. "Saruwatari-san!" I shouted in the hallway. She stopped immediately. "Yes?" She answered breathlessly. "Sorry for bothering you. Do you have a sister, by chance?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes. Her name is Saruwatari Miharu. She's older by one year." She replied. "Can you tell me things about her?" I asked politely. She nodded. "Sure. After the meeting. See you!" She said as sprint to the main floor. I waved goodbye to her and made my way to the music room two floors above.

-x-

"Congratulations for being the selected students to participate in the Annual School Productions. The music department will be so proud." The teacher-organizer said. There were 8 freshmen, 12 second years, 6 third years (one of them is Hihara-senpai (section 1)) and 2 from the graduating class. "So, to proceed, the first years will perform solo performances, the second years: duets, third years: solos and the fourth years: duet. Any questions?" The teacher-organizer asked. None of us reacted. "Sir, for the duets, are we going to pair up randomly or our classmate?" One of the second years asked. "Yeah. About that, according to the headmaster, the duets will be our classmates. So that's settled. Other questions?" None of us reacted again. "Two months from now will be performances. The piece you will perform depends on you already. I'll see you every Friday to check on your performances/improvements." He said. "Yes, sir." We said in unison.

We were allowed to leave the school earlier. I returned to my classroom with Saruwatari Sakura to pick some stuff I left since Tsuchiura-kun will be heading to Minami Instruments, Hihara-senpai will go home early since his older brother will be there while Mio, Nao and Amou are still having classes. The hallways are deserted, obviously. "Saruwatari-san?" I muttered. "Yes?" She answered. "About your sister, actually. Sorry I'm a bit nosy body." I said. "That's fine. You're the same age as my sister, senpai. And actually, we're not really French. We're half Japanese and half French. She was raised in France while I'm raised here in Japan." She said, feeling envious about her older sister. That explains her French accent. I feel sorry for Sakura-san, though. "Ne, Hino-senpai, I am very glad to know you. But maybe after two years, I will be engaged too." She said, teary-eyed. "And right now, onee-sama's engagement is being planned." Engagement? Seriously, I have a bad feeling about this engagement thing. "Really? With whom?" I asked anxiously. She shook her head. "Sorry, senpai. But it will only be exposed during the engagement day itself." She said. "It's fine. I'm not really in the position to know who it will be." I said. "Ne, Sakura-san. Is your sister scary? I mean if you don't mind answering." She gulped. "Yeah. When we were in middle school, there was a time when she her boyfriend dumped her for another girl. She paid someone at a very high cost to kidnap to the girl." She answered. "But, she is the daughter father always loved. I rarely get any attention from him. That's why she is raised in French because she's best in everything plus she has an opera singer voice. I only studied one year in France. And that's when that incident happened. Luckily, the girl didn't sue Miharu-neesama." I sighed.

We were in front of my classroom when we finished our conversation. "Hino-senpai, thank you for the time. I need to excuse myself already. I need to return to home for the time being. Excuse me." Sakura-san muttered. "Ah, sure. Goodbye. Take care." I said as I wave goodbye. I entered the classroom which was empty already. I approached my chair where I left a book of musical pieces. "Hino-san…" A female voice said lowly. I looked at the door where I saw the familiar girls this morning. The girls who called me bitch and slut. And they weren't alone; there were three other students behind them, two boys and another girl. "So, here is the bitch." The first girl muttered wickedly. I wanted to defend myself, but I just ignored them instead. "I can't believe you were chosen for this class. It's such a shame." She said, disgustedly. I smirked. "I—I" I stuttered. "I what? Why don't you continue what you were saying?" The second girl said, chuckling with the first girl. "It's nothing." I said. "You know, this girl with us, she's your classmate, right?" She said. I recognized the girl behind them. "Sayo-san…" I said, peering at her tearful expression. "She was supposed to be one of the representatives of this class together with that green haired guy, but you stole her spot." The first girl said, beckoning Sayo-san. "I—I was supposed to be the—the person who—who will play for this class—but—but you STOLE THAT OPPORTUNITY FROM ME!" She bellowed, pointing at me. "See? It's your fault she's depressed like this." The second chuckled. She faced the guys with them then whispered something to them. After that, they left, leaving me alone inside the room. "My fault?" I whispered.

-x-

**Len's POV**

I can't believe I left Kaho alone with Saruwatari-san. What if that French girl hurt Kaho? I entered the living room where mother drinks her tea and relaxes herself. "Len, I want to talk with you about something." Mother said. "Please sit here." I agreed, I approached the futon and sitting beside her. "About what?" I asked, perplexed. "I had a talk with Mr. Saruwatari this morning. He came to give this." She said, handing me a letter. "A letter? Addressed to me?" I asked, opening the white envelope of the letter. "Mother, do you know anything regarding this letter?" I asked. She nodded. "It's an invitation." She said. Invitations? For what? I started reading the letter.

_Tsukimori Len-sama,_

_Greetings! Your family and my company are partners to spread the wonders of music through concerts that my company organizes. As part of the partnership, I would to request your family's presence in the upcoming birthday party tomorrow of my beloved daughter, Miharu. I will be expecting you presence. Thank you._

_Saruwatari Arashi_

_Venue: The Beach_

_Time: 5:00pm-onwards_

Is he joking? Why will I attend the party of that love-crazed girl? "Birthday party," I muttered. "Tomorrow." Mother nodded. "We need to attend, Len. His company is our associate." She explained. I wanted to say no but mother wants to strengthen the partnership between us and Saruwatari-san's company. "Fine." I answered. "I'm sorry, Len. I know you wanted to fix things between Kaho-san as soon as possible. But it's urgent." She apologized. "It's no big deal." I said coldly. "Please excuse me."

-x-

**Kaho's POV**

After what happened in the classroom, I really feel guilty but at the same time anxious. How can it be my fault, I just played my violin in the auditions. I walked down stiffly home, Tsuchiura-kun's jacket still on my shoulders, covering me. The sky might be cloudy, but I am lucky it wasn't raining. I was drenched the whole day, but thanks to Tsuchiura-kun, I don't have any chance of getting sick. I passed by the park, memories returning on my head. I wanted to cry already but I have other problems to handle so crying won't help at all. I paused in front of the railings of stairs, sighing. Why do I even need to go to the park when I want to go home already? Honestly, am I going crazy? Nah! Whatever! I'm going home!

-x-

"Kaho, you have a mail. I placed it in your room. And the letter includes a box. Actually, the mailman insists that I we should handle it with care. Dunno what's in the box, though." Onee-chan muttered when I entered the front door. "I'm home?" I said after hearing what onee-chan said. Letter together with a box? "I'll be in my room!" I shouted as I climb the stairs. "Whatever!" Onee-chan shouted back. I grimaced. I entered my room, the box catching my sight. I checked the box, opening it. That small box contains the half-heart pendant, the one I have, which is somewhere in my room.

"Len…" I whispered.

I opened the note attached to it.

_Meet me tomorrow in front of Seisou University at 6 pm. Bring the two half-heart pendants. _

Seisou University? Len's meeting me? Maybe this is an opportunity to fix things and be with him again, though there's a love-crazed French girl out there. I now know that I need to fix things already, and that I should find that half heart pendant. I searched my room to find that pendant. I need to find it. I have to. I smiled, finally, when I found it, under my bed (It was there, probably when I threw it away in my room). I know that things will be finally settled once I talk to Len. For now, what I need is rest. I want to rest, to sleep.

-x-

**Len's POV  
**

The Beach…

I arrive half an hour earlier with mother and father in the venue of the birthday party of that love-crazed girl. The beach looked different, tables neatly arranged, various people scattered around the beach just to fix things. It feels nostalgic. The last time I was here, it's just a plain beach, I was with _her._ I can clearly remember the pink shell she was trying to retrieve from the sandy ground, but I stopped her. Her hands might be wounded, and I don't want that. I smiled slightly, I meeting her later, that's what matters. I want to see her. To see her smiling face, her golden eyes, her fiery hair. I want to see her without her pained face, her teary face, crying face. I snapped back to reality when mother leaned on me. "Len, please. Just act natural." She whispered. I'm acting natural, for Pete's sake! "Ah, yes." I responded. "Ah, welcome." A man said. I looked behind me. Mr. Saruwatari Arashi and two unfamiliar ladies beside him. "Thank you for coming, Hamai Misa-san, Mr. Tsukimori, Mr. Tsukimori Len." He said, shaking hands with mother and father. "It's our pleasure." Mother said enthusiastically. "Let me introduce to you my wife, Saruwatari Kyoko." He said, putting an arm around the waist of a brunette haired woman with emerald orbs. She's in her mid thirties and somehow she resembles the love-crazed Saruwatari-san. "And my youngest daughter, Saruwatari Sakura." She smiled shyly. She's very different from Saruwatari-san. She seems gentler. "It's our pleasure to meet you." Mother voiced out, shaking hands with Mr. Saruwatari's wife.

Their butler led us to our table together with the Saruwatari people. When we were settled, my parents and Mr. Saruwatari and his wife started a conversation with themselves, leaving me out with their youngest daughter. Then, Mr. Saruwatari faced me then looked away. "Miharu is here." He said. I looked around the beach, different guests arrived, rich-looking people to be exact. Indeed, Saruwatari-san emerged from the stage with people around her. She approached the microphone, and looked at our table, smiling happily. I looked at her sister, who seems to be frustrated for an unknown reason. She's smirking at her. "Thank you for coming." She said, bowing, her voice dazzling men out there, except me. "Excuse us," Mr. Saruwatari said, beckoning their youngest daughter and his wife to come. They approached the stage, Mr. Saruwatari retrieving another microphone. "We really thank you from the bottom of our hearts. This day is special indeed, since it is the birthday of the next successor of our company, Miharu." He announced delightedly. The crowd clapped in excitement. I looked at my wrist watch: _5:45._ I need to go now. I looked around, finding a way to make a run for it and I spotted Yunoki-senpai together with another man. But that doesn't really matter.

"I have a very special announcement to make." Mr. Saruwatari muttered which caught my attention. "As you can see, my company is a very close associate to the Tsukimori family." What is he plan on doing? I looked at my parents' face. They seem to be pained. Did I miss something? "Since my daughter, Miharu is the next successor of the said company. In behalf of the Tsukimori family and my family, I proudly present the engagement of Tsukimori Len and Saruwatari Miharu. And the engagement of my youngest daughter, Sakura to the successor of our associate, Ijichi Ryouji." He finished as claps and applauses came from the crowd. "The engagement celebration will start once the birthday celebration will end."

"ENGAGEMENT!?" I bellowed. "Mother, what's the meaning of this?" Fury gathered around my chest. "I'll explain later." She muttered. I glared. The hell? They can't do this to me! Mother and father are already approved of Kaho and now they are engaging me with this love-crazed girl! I stood up from my chair, walking away from the crowd. There are things that should have limitations.

I approached our car, where Kabuki-san is waiting. I entered it hastily. "Take me to Seisou University." I ordered. "But bochamma—" Kabuki-san muttered. "JUST TAKE ME!" I bellowed angrily. I checked my wrist watch: _6:10._ That took enough time. I know that it's insolent for a guy to make a girl wait. The trip was fast enough. I exited the car, peering at the gates of Seisou University. She's there. I looked at Kabuki-san inside the car. "Return to the beach." I ordered him. "Leave me here." Indeed, he followed.

I eagerly approached her. How long is she waiting?

"Kaho." I muttered as I hug her tightly. "Len," She whispered. She called me with my first name. "How long have you been waiting for me?" I asked, hopeful that I didn't disappoint her for making her wait. "A few minutes ago, I just arrived, actually." She said, snaking her arms around my neck. I chuckled. "I thought I disappointed you for making you wait. Did you bring the necklaces?" I said. I distanced myself a little to give her the chance to retrieve the necklaces. She gave the other half. I took her hand where she holds the necklace. "Did you ever wonder why it is half?" I asked. She shook her head. I took the heart of my necklace and the heart of her necklace. In the center is a tiny circle which bore the letters L and K. The L is in Kaho's necklace while K is in mine. "L and K" She muttered. "This stands for 'Len' and 'Kahoko'." I said. "I always wonder why there is a circle in the middle and an L. but I figured it out when you told me." She admitted. I laughed. "You're so slow as always." I chuckled. She hugged me tightly. "I missed you." She whispered. My eyes widen. She wasn't really mad at me or whatever, she's in pain, and it's my entire fault. "I missed you too." I whispered back, kissing her temples.

-x-

**Third Person Conversation…**

The Beach…

"Where is Len?" Hamai Misa asked his husband. His chair was empty throughout the party and the time has come for the engagement celebration. "He didn't return after announcing his engagement." His father muttered lowly.

"I, in behalf of my family, thank you again for joining us in this celebration. By this time, we are pleased to announce the engagement of my daughters, Miharu and Sakura, with Tsukimori Len and Ijichi Ryouji." Mr. Saruwatari announced.

_**Flashback…**_

"Engagement!?" Saruwatari Sakura bellowed, surprised. She just arrived home from school, when her father, Saruwatari Arashi, announced that the engagement of his two daughters will be held after the birthday celebration of her older sister, Saruwatari Miharu. "To whom?" She asked quietly. She looked at Miharu, across the living room, smiling wickedly. As what Sakura thought, it's one of the schemes of her older sister. "As planned, your sister will be engaged to Tsukimori Len and you will be engaged to Ijichi Ryouji." Their mother explained, placing a soothing hand on Sakura's back. "Ijichi Ryouji-san?" She muttered. Her older sister stepped towards her. "He's a lot older than you. About 2-3 years." She whispered.

"He's the son of the world renowned company that supplies parts for musical instruments. Our family is a very close associate to them." Arashi muttered. Sakura shook her head. "No. NO!" She shouted. "I know onee-sama has a reason to have an engagement with Tsukimori Len-san because onee-sama loves him. But what about me? Me?!" She bellowed angrily. "You're selling me for business!!" Arashi glared at her. "If you think it is all about business, am I going to allow Miharu to be engaged?!" He shouted. "Go to your room!" In a blink of an eye, Sakura stomped her way to her room.

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Tsukimori Len-sama? I'm sorry master, no one have seen him before the party started." A security officer muttered to Saruwatari Arashi. He left the security officers and approached Hamai Misa and her husband. "Excuse me, but have you seen Len-san?" He asked politely. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Saruwatari-san, but he left even before the party started." She said. Saruwatari Arashi looked at the stage, Ijichi Ryouji and his parents are there together with Sakura and Miharu, together with his wife without the presence of Len. "Excuse me." He said before leaving.

He approached the stage where Miharu, Sakura and Ryouji are settled. He whispered words at his wife and faced Miharu. "Miharu, Len-san left." He whispered. Miharu glared. "What!?" She shouted, enough to be heard at the back. "Why did you let him?" "I'm sorry, he just left. Should we move the engagement party?" Arashi asked. "No! Even if he isn't here, we will continue." She said.

Arashi approached the microphone. "We are very sorry for the long wait." He said, breaking the awkward silence. "Tsukimori Len-sama cannot make it for today, but the engagement will continue for my two daughters."

"_Len, what you did was a suicidal act."_ Miharu thought, grimacing.

-_tO bE cOnTinuEd_-

**A/N: **Yah… another chapter done. The next chapter will be better than the past two chapters, and that's a promise, seriously. And if this fic reaches a 100-review target, I will add an epilogue plus a sequel for this fic. Reviews please. Thank you…

~tC guys and gals…

I recently changed my pen name… somehow I hated my past pen name (miYaKo4riYoUji)

~miyako45


	10. Chapter 10 Time Limit

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own La Corda D'oro

**A/N: **Another chapter for you to read. I know that all of you wants to kill Miharu (well, even me, actually), but that will make this story boring, right?? So please wait for the time that she will stop herself from chasing Len and ruining Kaho's and Len's life (yeah!). Don't worry, she will find her real love in the next chapters… (True, true…) and find her own happiness. And another favor, don't hate me because of this chapter, since I also hated making this one. My friends actually helped me with this one and they told me that it's more exciting if there a witch(yeah, I'm referring to Miharu) causing mayhem to the prince(Len) and the princess(Kaho). I hope you will like this chapter.

**Another A/N: **Yeah, for this chapter, it will be angst and the one or two following chapters. Please, if you have any comments for this chapter that I need to re-edit, please PM me. I will truly appreciate it. Arigatou!!

**Chapter 10- **

**Len's POV**

"I love you." I whispered softly in her ear as I feel her thumping heart inside her ribcage. She approached my ear, tiptoeing to reach it. "I love you too." She whispered back. I smiled; it was something I longed to hear every time. I missed her so much, after two years of not seeing her face. Two years of enduring the pain for not seeing her, for not hearing the carefree music she produces from her violin. How I missed it, so much. "I'll walk you home. It's dangerous for my Kaho to walk at this time of night." I said, tickling her chin. She laughed lowly. "Stop tickling, Len." She chuckled. Her laugh feels so nostalgic; it's been a long time since I heard it from her. It's not the same if it came from her but through the phone. From the city (where we ate dinner), her house isn't really far. I held her hand tightly, squeezing it between my palms. "Ne, Len. I'm just wondering, why are you in a suit?" She asked, anxious with how I am dressed. Now that I remember it, I didn't tell her what are my plans before meeting her. "Ah. We were invited to the birthday party of Saruwatari-san. To tell you the truth, I didn't want to attend. But I suddenly thought of you, that's why I have a reason to leave early even before the celebration starts." I explained. "So you left? Isn't that a risk of courtesy?" She asked, baffled. We continued our way to her house, passing the narrow streets of the neighborhoods. "It is. But I have another reason for leaving, apart from meeting you, actually." I said. I squeezed her soft hand again. "Hmm? What other reason?" She asked, tapping my cheek with two fingers.

I sighed frustratingly. Will I tell her about the stupid engagement? "Len? Are you okay?" She asked, snapping me back to reality. "Uh—yeah. I'm fine." I said, regaining my posture. "So, about that other reason. What was it?" She asked again. Shit. I'm dead. "Well, please. Promise me first that you will stay calm whatever reason it is." I said. She smiled. "I promise." She said childishly which made me laugh for a bit. I tighten my hold on Kaho's hand. "They announced my engagement with Saruwatari-san." I whispered. Her eyes widen with shock and her hand fell from my grip. "Pardon?" She muttered. I grimaced lightly. "Kaho, it's not that I accepted the engagement. I'll find a way to break the engagement, I promise." I said, assuring that I will not give in to the engagement. "Smile for me, please." I said, lifting her chin with one finger. She smiled. I love seeing her sweet smile. "Believe in me. I'll find a way." I said again. "Of course I believe in you. And I'll always be." She replied, hugging me. I hugged her back tightly.

"Good night, Len." She said, as we stopped in front of their gate. "Good night. I love you." I replied. I kissed her lips quickly. "Better go in. Your mother might be worried about you." I said. I waited for her to enter the house before going my way. I called Kabuki-san to pick me up here. Mother might be worried about me. And she seriously needs to explain the engagement matter. I seriously can't be married with a love-crazed French girl. I waited for minutes when a familiar black car stopped in front of me. An old man stepping out of the driver's seat. "Bochamma, I have come to pick you up." He said, bowing his head. "Thank you." I said lazily. I entered the car, throwing a last look on her window. I smiled lightly; I can see her looking at me from her room. "Take me home, please." I said. In a matter of minutes, the car dashed its way home.

"I'm home." I muttered. "Welcome home, Len." Mother greeted from the living room. "Please come in the living room." Father voiced out. "Ah, yes." I replied. I entered the living room. "Len, where have you been?" Mother asked calmly. She doesn't seem angry. "I'm reasonable for my leave, mother. You can't just engage me with Saruwatari-san just like that. I thought that you and father are already approved of Kaho." I said coldly, sitting on the solo futon beside the long one. "Len, your mother and I already approved of Kaho-san, but we are also reasonable why we agreed to engage you with Miharu-san." Father muttered calmly like mother. "What reason? Business?" I asked angrily. Mother immediately stood up from her seat. "It's not business, Len. It's about Kaho-san." She said, restraining herself to be angry. "Kaho? How is she related to this kind of matter, mother?" I asked, fury growing inside me. "Tell me, please." Mother heaved a sigh as she sit again beside father.

"If I tell you that the engagement is for the safety of Kaho-san, will you approve of it?" Mother asked. "Safety? What do you mean, mother?" I asked since I am confounded with mother who muttered such words.

_**Flashback…**_

Third Person Conversation

"Hamai Misa-sama, please allow me to be engaged with Len." Miharu muttered lightly. Miharu visited the Tsukimori Residence one day after the arrival of Len in Japan. "Engaged? I'm really sorry. I and my husband don't agree with the idea of engagement with someone you don't love." Hamai Misa said. "And this engagement you are talking about, Miharu-san is all about business." Miharu grimaced. "Then are you telling me that I don't love Len?" Miharu asked angrily. "No. No. I know you love my son but what does Len feel for you, Miharu-san. It will be inequitable for him. You know that he feels love for someone already." Hamai Misa said, calming Miharu. "Who!? Hino Kahoko-san?" She shouted angrily, standing up and bumping the coffee table in the living room, the tea cups falling to the floor. Miharu can be described as a violent, insolent girl with what she showed Hamai Misa. "So you know her." Hamai Misa said. "But that doesn't change a thing that I wouldn't want Len to be engaged with someone he doesn't love/like." Miharu glared. "That's terrible! Father always organizes your concerts properly and now that's the way you pay him!" She screeched.

"It was his initiative to help my family for our concerts in the first place." Hamai Misa snapped. "Then what if I let something happen to Hino-san if Len wouldn't accept the engagement?" Miharu said immorally. "You wouldn't have any choice in the end. Is it a deal?" Hamai Misa's eyes widen in shock after she said that. "Are you merely suggesting that if I give Len's freedom to you, you will never lay a single finger on Kaho-san?" She asked in distress. "Yes. I hope you can understand my request, as Len's mother and my future mother-in-law." She said childishly. "It leaves me with no other choice." She said, giving up. "Thank you mother-in-law!!!" Miharu shouted happily. "Oh yeah, if Len is not in the engagement party, I'll be pleased to do something bad."

_**End of Flashback…**_

**Len's POV**

My hand trembled and I accidentally dropped the tea cup I was holding on the floor, crashing to pieces. "And you left even before the party started." Father muttered. It's my fault? It's my fault that Kaho will be in such danger? How far can that love-crazed French girl do? "I'll pick her up in school. It's the only way I can protect her." I proposed. I can't let something happen to Kaho. That will take a great toll on me, emotionally. "It's my fault after all." I need to carry the weight of my sins. And this sin is far too great. If I just stayed that time. If I anticipated that this kind of thing will happen. "No Len. Please don't blame yourself. I and your mother are also at fault. We should have talked this over with your presence. Please forgive us." Father apologized. The world doesn't revolve in Saruwatari-san. If she thinks that way, then she's wrong. Must she take everything? I can't stand doing nothing. I have to do something, for the sake of those people that I love so much. Especially you, Kaho,

-x-

The next day…

**Kaho's POV**

My alarm clock ringed so loudly beside my bed which made me cringed. It's so loud, for Pete's sake. Another day at school, and for what I remember, Tsuchiura-kun and I have a practice after the first subject. I dressed myself with my uniform and I faced my mirror and smiled. It's been days since I was able to smile so happily. I retrieved my necklace from Len and wear it around my neck, took my bag and violin and exited my room. I walked down the stair slowly to see a familiar ocean blue haired person sitting on our sofa. _Tsukimori Len._ "Hey! Len!" I whispered. In an instant, he faced me, a smile filled his face. "Good morning, Kaho." He greeted. "What are you doing here?" I whispered again, continuing my way down the stair. He stood up from the sofa and approached the stairs. He stretched out his hand to me, telling me to take his hand. I smiled lightly as I take his hand and he walked me down the stairs. "Thanks." I said. "Ohayou Kaho!!" Sister called out from the kitchen. I entered the kitchen with Len, his hand entangled with mine. "Ohayou, onee-chan!" I greeted, facing her. I felt weird since a wide grin is facing me now. She stood up from her chair, approached me and pulled me farther away from Len. "Hey, Kaho. I never thought your boyfriend will be that hot!!" She said, peering at Len's face. "You knew all along that I have a boyfriend?" I asked. "Yes! And you know, he even had the initiative to formally introduce himself to mother! He is such a gentleman!" She squealed, loud enough for Len to hear in the kitchen. I looked at him; a smile marked his cool face. I never wondered that the ice prince of Seisou Academy would smile warmly.

"Kaho, you don't want to be late for school, right? Hurry up and eat breakfast!" Mother shouted from the dining room. "See you at the table Kaho." Sister whispered, running to the dining room. Len approached me and took my hand. "You ate already?" I asked him. "No. Your mother insisted that I should eat together with the rest of your family." He said, squeezing my hand as we enter the dining room. "Ohayou, okaa-san." I greeted. I pulled him slowly to the available chair beside me. Breakfast went smoothly as the conversation only involved Len and mother, who interrogated him like a crime suspect. I snapped mother to let Len to, at least, eat breakfast but sister would just stopped me even before I can say a word.

"Please take care of my little Kaho, Len-kun." Mother favored, smiling happily at the man beside me. "Mom! I'm not a little child anymore." I objected. Len smiled at my reaction. "Thank you for the meal, Hino-san." He said, bowing his head. "Oh no. It's our pleasure Len-kun." Mother said, placing a hand on her cheek, blushing. I guess you can call my mother a die-hard fan of the Tsukimoris. Really. "So, we will be on our way. Excuse us." He said, pulling me gently outside the house. "Take care!" Mother waved.

-x-

**Len's POV**

I squeezed her hand lightly. It's been a while since we were able to walk like this. "Len? Why are you waling me to school today?" She asked, hugging my arm. I placed my free hand on her cheeks. "You don't know how much I yearn to see you." I said. I guess I'm being tacky for what I just said. "Sorry. I guess I'm too tacky for what I said earlier." I said honestly. "Not really. I'm so happy that we're like this." She replied, hugging my arm tighter. By that time, we were in front of the school gates. "Should I take you to your own building?" I asked, stopping by her side. She shook her head. "No. I'm fine until here. Thanks." She said, taking her violin case from me. "I'll pick you up later. What time, perhaps?" I asked, tapping her cheek. "Hmmm? Maybe around 3 pm?" She replied. I nodded. "I'll see you then. I love you." I whispered. A usual wide grin marked her angelic face that made me happy, the least. She waved goodbye as she walked inside the campus of the school.

I stopped in front of the empty park when I realized I'm still being followed.

"Len? You're so vigilant, aren't you?"

"Why do you care, Saruwatari-san?" I said. While Kaho doesn't know that we were being followed a while ago, I kept her close to me. I hope she didn't notice how cautious I am a while ago. "Oh? Did I forget to mention that you're my fiancé?" She said. I smirked. "Since when did I agree to be your fiancé?" I barked. I turned my back at her and started to walk away. "Len! Wait!" She shouted as she run and hug me at the waist. "Please. Don't leave me." She said. "Hey, let me go!" I shouted and broke free from her arms. Tears started to run from her eyes to her cheeks. "Why can't you love me like the way you love Hino-san!?" She bellowed. I grimaced. What is she saying? How can I love someone like Saruwatari-san when she ruined my life and Kaho's life? I remained silent, unmoving. "I'm rich, I'm smart, I'm beautiful, and I'm everything that no man can resist!" She said, describing herself. "How can you love someone like Hino-san who is such a low-life?!" With what she said, fury started to build up inside me.

"Take back what you said." I muttered angrily. She paused and looked at me in the eye. "Pardon?" She said, pretending. "I SAID TAKE BACK WHAT YOU HAVE JUST SAID!!!!" I shouted angrily. "HOW DARE YOU CALL HER 'LOW-LIFE'?" She was taken aback. "It's true anyway. She doesn't even have a pedigree. She is just a commoner who just appeared in your life, ruining every—"

"Shut your mouth!"

"Fine. Whatever stupid reason that existed for you to love her, I don't care. Just be reminded of what you have done wrong that can finish everything." She said, leaving. "After all, I'm not the one regretting in the end." Then she left, riding a black limousine. I don't care if you are a rich, smart, beautiful person. What I saw in Kaho is more than that. She was the one who tried her best just to melt the ice surrounding my heart. If I didn't meet her, I'm still that cold, icy person, showing minimal emotions to everyone, even to mother and father. I would have regretted every single day that pass like the wind. But thanks to the concours, the thought of being a cold, icy person disappeared. She's the one who showed what the meaning of music and life is really. Music isn't really about perfection, it's about the feeling you are putting in it. That's what I learned from her. My love. My one and only. Hino Kahoko.

-x-

**Kaho's POV**

Where am I? It's dark and I can't see a thing. The last thing I remember is that I was heading for the rooftop to look for Tsuchiura-kun for us to practice our piece for the Annual School Productions. But where am I? Why do I feel something painful around my wrists and I can barely speak a word. Wait. I hear faint whispers. Faint voices, whispering with each other.

"_What are we going to do with this child?_"

Child? I'm no child. I'm not even a child anymore. I'm just a regular teenager who doesn't know anything about what's happening at this very moment.

"_Nothing. After all, we are only ordered to kidnap the girl._"

Kidnap? I'm kidnapped? Wait, wait. Don't tell me I'm in a place somewhere and there will be a ransom in exchange for my life??

"_How much is the ransom anyway?_"

I'm right. There is really a ransom, or is it?

"_She doesn't cost a single coin."_

Really? I'm worthless, in terms of money. I'm scared. Who would do this to me?

"_Really? But who cares? Boss paid us with a high amount of money than we expected._"

They are paid for my kidnapping.

"_We just have to silence the girl._"

"_Miharu-sama must be proud of us._"

Miharu-sama? Don't tell me it's Saruwatari-san, I mean there are a lot of people named Miharu all over Japan. It's true. She could do something unimaginable. I'm really scared; my hands are trembling despite the tight ropes on my wrists, my whole body shaking in fear.

"_The money is a motivation for us. But it really prompted us to do our job smoothly._"

"_Yeah. Not a single person noticed that we're kidnapping this girl. Everybody thought it was just a girl who fainted and needs to be brought to the doctor's office._"

"_But if there's no money as motivation, would you still do it?"_

Well, that proves it's really Saruwatari-san. Money really makes the world go round. But it can never buy true happiness. Saruwatari-san used money to motivate these kidnappers to kidnap me. She's really rich that she can even use money to kill.

"_Bleah! Of course. Everything is for Miharu-sama. Why ask such questions?_"

They like Saruwatari-san?

"_No reason. It's just I wanted to do something for Miharu-sama. It's the least I can do for her. After all, she was the one who gave us jobs in her company. And now we are very successful._"

"_You're right."_

"_Quit discussing. Let's check the girl."_

Then the faint voices disappeared. Tapping of shoes echoed in this place. Then my vision became clear. Light appeared from above my head.

"She's awake."

I feel uneasy and frightened. I wanted to cry so much. I want someone out there to help me. My body is trembling. I can't even speak a single word.

"Should we contact Miharu-sama?"

Saruwatari Miharu: a girl that can even go beyond the unimaginable for love. Revenge is everything that lingers deep in her heart. How can I possibly fight someone who has everything? She has everything, and she wanted to have more. She wanted to have Len, taking me as hostage, threatening me that she will destroy my violin, Corda, so that I will give up Len. What weighs more in my heart? My violin whom I love so much, the one that gave me the bonds I have now? Or Tsukimori Len, the one who made me realized what true love is?

"No. She's probably taking care of the last details. She will arrive anytime now."

"But the girl—!"

"Please, quit worrying. I have arrived anyway. Thank you for your hard work."

"Miharu-sama!" The men shouted happily in unison. "Please, you may leave us for now. You may evacuate to the next room." She said confidently, approaching us from the door. "Ah! Yes!" They echoed. Then they disappeared into the next room, leaving me and Saruwatari-san alone.

She smiled mockingly at me. "You don't look good, Hino-san." She said. Do you expect me to look good after being abducted from school and gaining consciousness in an unknown place? "Oh! I forgot you can't speak." She loosened the knot on the handkerchief and it fell around my neck. "Bonjour, Hino-san!" She greeted. Though I have the ability to speak already, I ignored her. "Hey, you're so audacious. I greeted you and you won't greet me back." She complained. Am I going to sit here all day long to hear all her complaints? No way. "Or do you even know how French people greet?" Hey, I'm not ignorant!

"Let me go, now!" I shouted at her. My wrists felt numb already, and I can't feel them. "Wait. Wait. Let me ask you first," She muttered, placing her hands on her hips. "Give up Len or feel my hatred for you." I smiled. I expected this question from her anyway. And I already knew the answer. "I wouldn't give up Len that easily. And I am prepared for this. Even though I will suffer for Len, I wouldn't give him up." I said boldly. I looked directly at her glaring eyes. "That's terrible! Who would choose the man she loves in exchange for her own life?" She shrieked. I laughed and smiled at her. "Me." I answered. Annoyance, and at the same time anger filled her eyes.

"Damn you!" She shouted, slapping me. "What you feel is terrible! People like Len should love people who have equivalent status as him! How can he love a commoner, low-life like you when such ladies like me existed?" Despite how vulgar her words are, I know that I can still defend myself because the way she pictures love is physically that includes status/image/riches/pedigree. But my perspective about love is far from her. It's how you understand the person. It's how you can love the person unconditionally despite how rich, how beautiful, how handsome, how poor, how ugly this person is. "What you think about love is wrong. Why don't you ask Len the answer? I can't answer that." I snapped confidently. By now, I'm sure she's really angry at me that she could deliver a million slaps on my face.

"Give up Len or else…" She threatened. I still smiled at her despite the tense of the argumentation between us. "I'm really sorry. But that's not possible." I said; my head held up high. Her eyes widen in shock because of my answer. "Could you repeat that??" She muttered angrily, the tense of the heated argumentation rising. "I said it's not possible to give up Len." I repeated, emphasizing every single word. She laughed. "You're way out of your mind. That's very stupid of you." She mocked. "I don't care how much you call me stupid or idiot. Because I already knew that right from the start." She slapped me again. "We'll see when he arrives…" She whispered.

-x-

**Len's POV**

3:20 pm… Seisou University Gates

I waited patiently for Kaho to appear from the gates but I feel something weird. I never felt this feeling before, it's like something bad is happening now. And I can't understand why. I sighed as different students entered the gates while others exited the gates concurrently. I waited, leaning on the walls of the school gates. If I'm not mistaken, I remember telling Kaho I'll prick her up by 3. Or did she forget all about it? I waited there, until a black car stopped in front of me. An old man stepped out of the driver's seat and approached me. "Bochamma, please hurry home. There is an alerting emergency that you must tend to." Kabuki-san muttered breathlessly. Is this the wrong sensation I'm feeling? Kabuki-san sped up way beyond the speed limit. I feel tensed. He stopped when we were already in front of the gate.

"Where are mother and father?" I asked, tensed. "I'm sorry, bochamma. Your parents went to an immediate flight to Hong Kong this morning after you left for Hino-san's house." He said, opening the gate quickly. I forgot about mother and father's flight. But that doesn't change that an emergency is happening at this very moment. I stood in front of the house, waiting for Kabuki-san to retrieve the mail we received for today.

"Bochamma," He said, handing me a piece of envelope. I opened it slowly, my hands trembling in tense.

_Oh, Len?_

_Are you reading this letter already? _

_I wish you are because time is moving quickly._

_By midnight, she's already gone._

_I hope I'll see you giving her up._

_For her life's at stake._

_Come to the warehouse by the beach before midnight._

_Come alone._

_Miharu_

My hands are shaking in fear and I involuntarily dropped the paper. "I overlooked something." I muttered. "Pardon, bochamma?" Kabuki-san muttered. "I overlooked Kaho's protection at school!!" I continued. "Don't tell me that—" Kabuki-san stuttered. I nodded. "Yes. She has Kaho." I stated.

"Kabuki-san," I said. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes, bochamma?"

"Please locate the house of the Tsuchiura Ryoutaro and Kaji Aoi."

"As you wish."

"But, please, make it furtively. No one will know about this except me, you and the two males."

He nodded.

_-tO bE cOnTinuEd-_

**A/N: **It's an angst chapter… Die Miharu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wahh!! Sorry if this chapter sucks because of Miharu. Next chapter will be so dramatic, I promise that!

~tC guys and gals

~miyako45


	11. Chapter 11 Crying For You

The Pinnacle of the Story

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own La Corda D'oro and the characters involved in this fanfiction except the characters I made up.

**Chapter 11- Crying For You**

**Kaho's POV**

The sun is already setting outside, my hands are numb, my body is trembling, both with the temperature and fear and I'm stuck here, together with Saruwatari-san, who's phone is permanently stuck on her face, mumbling French words I can't understand. I feel safe, however, just by thinking that the necklace Len gave me is around my neck. There's nothing to hinder me to speak for now and I could just complain at her, though I don't have any. I can't complain in my state now. My face really hurts from her slaps, and I'm sure there will be some scratches and bruises since she even punched me once. My eyelids wanted to close already, I feel sleepy again, and just staring into space makes me sleepy. Her soprano voice echoed continuously in the room, talking in French on the phone, just a regular teenager, staring at her pink nails adoringly, combing her hair, wearing make-up and chit chatting with whomever in the phone. You will never think that she was the one who started this mayhem.

Kidnapping me? Her fault.

I and Len are both in danger? Her fault.

My violin at risk? Her fault. (My violin case is actually beside her right now)

My face aching? Her fault.

No typical teenager can do that right? Even a typical teenager will be terrified of the idea of being kidnapped by unknown people and end up waking up in an unknown place. I was lucky I'm not even dead by this time. 'I can do something unimaginable.' That's what she said. This is the unimaginable she is talking about. Maybe even her younger sister, Sakura-chan, must be afraid of her. What is she waiting for? All I thought is that she will just destroy my violin (_Oh please! Not my violin!_), and hit me and everything is done, I'm free. Or is she waiting for her cue to do that to me. Make me suffer. Or worst, _kill me._ Kami-sama will know what will happen to me. _Here comes my knight in shining armor, untying the ropes around me, rescuing me from this damn fate I'm facing right now._

The door creaked open.

"He's here." Saruwatari-san muttered eagerly. Excitement filled her voice. Is she expecting someone? Or is she expecting my death when that door opened? The door opens wider, the sea breeze entering the room, making me shiver in the cold, revealing… Tsukimori Len? "Hino Kahoko, answer me if you're fine."

"Len! Don't come! Please!" I shrieked loudly. And the door on the right side opened, the guys who kidnapped me appeared. I guess their cue is when Len arrives. And I gave them that cue, with all my 'Please! Don't come!' shouting. "Yay! The real show will just start, Hino-san. I'm expecting you to enjoy this show." Saruwatari snickered happily, clapping her hands lively. "Boys, drag him here in front of me." She ordered. Wow, servants. They really did drag Len in front of us. "Len!" I shouted worriedly. He didn't fight them. He just let them drag him to her. "Stop! Don't drag him any further!" I said. Then Saruwatari-san laughed mockingly. "Oh! The show would not start if Len isn't here." She said childishly.

"Kaho! Calm down! Are you okay?"

What will I say? Will I say that I'm slapped to death by Saruwatari-san and she even punched me? That my face is so painful that I believe that there are scratches on them? My body feels so numb and my hands are completely unmoving because of the tight ropes around me? I don't want him to be worried; I promised him that I will not make him worry anymore. But with what happened to me now, I guess his worried to death already. Disappearing suddenly and not showing up a while ago, he must be.

"Len, don't worry, I'm fine. Just don't do anything stupid that will hurt you!"

"Oh come on! Don't be so lovey-dovey in front of me. It's so disgusting!" Saruwatari-san jeered loudly in mockery. Is the only thing she can do is it to mock?

Len is now in front of us, the boys around him, ready for any action. He gazed at me with his worried eyes, filled with anger, misery, pain and guilt. Guilt? For what? It's not his fault I'm all tied up, sitting on an old creaky chair. It's not his fault. No one is at fault. Only the compulsiveness for a guy of this love-crazed freak with brunette hair and emerald eyes. I smirked when she placed her hand on Len's chin, looking at him seductively like he is something to eat alive. "Thanks for coming, Len." She said, averting his gaze from me. He glared with his cold eyes. "I'm here to take Kahoko. I don't intend to see your face." He said coldly. She chuckled. "That's so cold of you Len." She scoffed. "I was intending Hino-san to watch the show." Show? She was mentioning the word 'show' many times already. What is 'show' is she referring to anyway?

"I'll have a favor to make, Len."

No response at all.

"Give Kaho up, now."

Was that a favor? It's more of an order. It's not favoring, actually, it's merely 'ordering'. No, not also 'ordering'. Demanding. I looked at Len intently, waiting for his answer.

"No."

Then one of the guys behind him punched him at the abdomen.

"Len!" I shouted worriedly. If my body wasn't numb, I could have protected him from that breath taking punch. "Len, are you okay!? Hey! Tell me!" Tears started to run from my eyes, quelling the pain in my cheeks for a bit. It feels like tonight will be a long one. "I-I'm f-fine." He stuttered breathlessly, clutching his part of his t-shirt which covers the abdomen. "Pardon? I didn't hear your answer." She said sarcastically and angrily.

"I don't like repeating myself. No!" He half-shouted. And another breath taking punch hit him at the face. I can see him, falling to the ground. "Len!! Stop it! STOP IT!!!" I screeched painfully. "Saruwatari-san, please, stop it." I pleaded. She laughed hysterically. "See what I told you? If you just gave him to me then he wouldn't suffer like this." She approached me, leveling her head to mine. "It's—your—fault." She singsong. "Stop it." Tears sped up from eyes. "Please. I'm begging you."

"Don't beg. She wouldn't listen in any way. And I'm not easily giving you up, Kaho." He muttered confidently, standing up from the ground. "Besides, I love you so much and that will motivate me even more to save you from her." I smiled, though it was a sad smile. He can't fight for me! No! What if bad something happens to him, then I can't forgive myself for being weak like this. "If you say that you disagree with me, I'll kill myself, Kaho." He threatened. "So don't you ever say 'no'." He smiled at me, his smile reassuring, confident. I'm right. He's my knight in shining armor. "Don't you dare die." I encouraged. He smiled.

"I'll ask you again Len. Give her up, now."

"When I said that I don't want to repeat myself means I hate it. NO!"

I almost readied myself for shouting but none of the boys around him punched or kicked him. Saruwatari-san started to cry helplessly. She clutched Len's neckline. "PLEASE! Tell me you love me, you like me. Shout that you hate Hino-san and that she's just a person without a great family background or pedigree. Tell me that you will live with me! Tell me that you accept the engagement and now we're fiancés. Why can't you do that?!" She shouted. "That's not achievable. I can't say those because I love her already." He replied, pointing his index finger at me.

"Fine." She said, pushing him away. "Boys, do anything you like to him. After all, he left your precious Miharu-sama bleeding. If I can't have you, Len, then Hino-san can't have you too."

Then the boys started to punch and kick him.

I feel my world stopping and crumbling to a million pieces (and I probably think it can't be repaired again) the moment they started beating him up. My eyes widen in terrible shock. "Len?" I whispered. "Len? Len. Len! LEN!" I shouted. "STOP! STOP! Stop it! Please!!! Please!" I can hear Saruwatari-san laughing happily. I can hear Len's shouts of pains. "Fight back! Len! Don't just let them kick you or punch you."

One of them grabbed a thick wooden stick from the ground.

One of them went behind me and grabbed me. "K-Kaho!!!" He shouted. "D-d-don't touch h-h-her!"

Then they stopped, Len's face was scarred, bruises, scratches, _blood._ I was relieved that he wasn't any danger of being dead.

"Beg for your life now. Beg to spare you." Saruwatari-san muttered happily.

"No."

"Tell me that you love me."

"No."

She got up from her chair and took the thick wooden stick from one of the boys.

"Please?"

"No."

She glared angrily. Don't tell me? She's going to hit Len with the—?

She prepared herself, trying to position herself, her clutch on the stick was hard.

I bit the guy's hand, stood up from the chair (I wasn't tied to the chair, only my body was tied with the rope) and—

EVERYTHING WENT BLACK. NOT EVEN A SINGLE OUNCE OF LIGHT CAN PENETRATE THE DARKNESS. What happened?

-x-

**Len's POV**

I heard the crashing sound of the wooden stick, but I didn't feel any pain at all. Not a single ounce of pain. I thought I was going to die there. But nothing happened to me. What happened?

My eyes widen. I feel a warm body on my right side. A familiar warmness. Don't tell me?

I slowly looked at the body beside me. _Hino Kahoko. _My eyes widen in shock, extending my trembling hand at her unmoving body. "Kaho?" I whispered shakily. "Kaho?" I shook her I gently, scooping her into my arms, hugging her tightly. "Hey, you told me not to die, right? And what are you doing?" I said, shaking her. "Don't do this Kaho. Open your eyes." I moved her gently closer to my face. "Kaho, I know you can hear me. Please, open your eyes." I favored. "For me." I look utterly stupid talking to someone who is already unconscious. She can't respond with her state right now. But I'm not taking it. She protected me when I said that I will be the one who will protect.

"Someone's at the door, Miharu-sama."

I looked at the direction of the door, and I thought it was Tsuchiura-san or Kaji-san, but I'm wrong. It's wasn't them.

"Miharu, stop this."

"Ryouji-kun,"

"Please, Miharu? Won't you listen to me?" He said, looking at my direction. "And perhaps you will answer some of my questions?" "No. I'm not a criminal to be suspected like that!" She shouted, crying.

"Why did you become like this?" He said. I'm completely clueless of what they are saying, considering that I am not involved with them.

"That's none of your business already. Just get out of my way."

"_Hey! Hey!"_

"_Where's Hino-san!?"_

They made it. Though, I guess we can say that they are absolutely late for the action. They emerged from the iron door from where that Ryouji man is standing.

"Tsukimori? What the hell are you doing sitting on the floor doing nothing?" Tsuchiura-san mocked. I glared at him. It's not time for funny jokes and mocking laughter. Can't he see that Kaho's bleeding to death?! "No time for chatting, Tsuchiura-san. Help Tsukimori-san with Hino-san." Kaji-san muttered.

"Should we fight them, Miharu-sama?" One of the men inquired.

"No. Let them be." She replied. "I have other things to reconsider before making another step. I have done enough for today."

Surprisingly, she walked out of the small warehouse room to the other room beside it, closely followed by that Ryouji person and her men.

"Hey, Tsukimori. What happened!?" Tsuchiura shouted when Saruwatari-san's group disappeared to the other room. I wanted to shout at him for getting angry at me, but I merely wanted to thank them for coming to our rescue. You see, I'm weak, compared to them, who can easily fight. I never trained myself to fight barehanded. I only taught myself to play violin with this hands, and not to fight. "I'm sorry." I said, meekly. I don't know how to say this. "I promised that I will protect Kaho. But did you ever wonder why I called both of you to extend help to us?" Kaji-san smiled at me. He's quite intelligent. He immediately knew the answer. "Because you know that we adore someone like Hino-san and we can do anything for her sake?" He assumed. He's correct with the first reason. But there's another. "There's another reason, actually. To tell you the truth, I'm weak. I never learned to use my hands in combat. I merely know how to produce cold-hearted music from my violin." I said, honest.

"It's rare to see you so humble, Tsukimori. Where did your pride go?" Tsuchiura-san chuckled.

"I'm not in any position to get help from you, but because of my weakness, I hid my pride because it's also for the sake of the person we love. Her." I said.

"Don't worry. Hino must be very proud of what you have done." He replied, carrying her into his arms. "Come. Kabuki-san is waiting outside. And we should immediately bring the both of you to the hospital for treatment." Kaji-san added.

Supported by Kaji-san, I know how hopeless I am already. Proud? How can Kaho be proud of me when I didn't do anything special for me? She was the one who protected me right from the very beginning. My weakness made me a hindrance not only to Kaho, but also to the both of them.

"Bochamma!!!"

"Kabuki-san," I said gratefully.

"Are you fine?" He asked, worried.

I nodded. "Yes. But Kaho's not. Please, bring her immediately to the hospital. I beg of you." I begged. I nearly wanted to kneel on the ground. "Bochamma, I already reserved a room for you and Hino-sama. It's already taken care of." He said, happily. I smiled. Really, this man is so ahead of time. "Thank you, Kabuki-san."

-x-

I sat upright on the chair beside the hospital bed of Kaho. I waited for 2 days already for her to wake up. The doctor said that she's fine and she will wake up in 2-3 days and she appears she doesn't have any traumas after the incident. I can't wait that long. I wanted to ask her. 'Why did you protect me from that stick?' I know she has intentions on why but I can't manage to see her like this, wounded. It just shows how weak I am.

A knock on the door snapped me back. "Come in."

"Ah, Kaho is still asleep?"

It's that Ryouji guy. And why the hell did he call Kaho with her first name. Does this guy know Kaho? (a/n: chapter)

"Tsukimori-kun, it appears you don't know me since you didn't attend the engagement party. I'm Ijichi Ryouji, pleased to meet you. I'm the fiancée of Miharu's sister, Sakura-san."

"Mm." I replied. "Please, have a seat." And he gladly took the other chair beside Kaho's hospital bed. "I'm here to apologize in place of Miharu. Actually, I have some fault also." He muttered, brushing Kaho's cheek. I'm getting all jealous here. Seriously. "You're fault? Why?" I asked.

"I and Miharu are actually lovers during junior high. She was playing the violin at that time while I also play the violin. We participated in a concours during my senior year while she participated during her sophomore year. To tell you the truth, I indeed fell in love with her, and so is she." He said, sighing. Am I going to listen to their oh-so-lovey-dovey love story? "We were together until my first year in high school. But something unexpected happened. My father wanted me to have business rather than music and I was forced to fly to America to continue my studies as a businessman. I never told her about that. I just left secretly. When she knew about it, she quit the violin and flew to France with her family. But Sakura-san went back to Japan after a year."

Similar love story, Ijichi-san's story is similar to mine.

"A year after that, I visited her at France, but I found out that she started opera singing while studying advanced high school and became the childish, spoiled person. The Miharu I loved disappeared. And so, 4 years after that, I returned to Japan. Azuma-san invited me to Miyabi-chan's birthday party and that's when I met Kaho."

2 years ago? That's when I'm not present beside Kaho.

"Kaho was like the Miharu I loved before I left for America. Carefree, clumsy, sweet. Whenever I look at Kaho, she reminds me of my first love. Maybe that's why I am attracted to her."

I am starting to feel jealous already, even for a man. Who would want to talk about the love story of a person if we're both guys?

"But, Tsukimori-kun, Miharu might be in serious trouble. She already filed an annulment papers about your engagement. All is left is the decision of Kaho whether she will or will not sue her for what she did." He muttered, handing me an envelope containing the annulment papers which only needed my signature. "Well, I'm done with I came for. Miharu asked me to deliver those to you. I shall file my annulment papers with Sakura-san about our engagement early tomorrow. That's what Sakura-san asked me to do for her sister." He bid farewell, saying that he will visit some other time again.

I looked at Kaho's sleeping (not to mention angelic) face. "If only you're awake." I whispered.

I slowly stood up from the chair, approached her, and slowly descended to kiss her bandaged forehead. "Sorry, Kaho." I whispered. "I'm sorry." Tears started to fall from my eyes, running from my eyes to my cheeks and to her forehead. I can't believe I'm crying for her. "Kaho, you will never be the person to cry for me because I will be the one crying for you from now on."

"Len?"

I looked behind me, mother and father" were there. I felt embarrassed for crying so suddenly. "Sorry." I merely said, wiping my tears with my bandaged hands. "No, wait. Len, you should go home to rest with your father. I will be the one to take care of Kaho-san." Mother said. "You must be tired, after looking over Kaho-san for two whole days without sleep." I shook my head. "No. I'm not tired at all. I want to be the first person Kaho sees if she wakes up." I contradicted. "I'll be fine. I promise." I said. Father handed me my violin case. "Here, I promised to bring this to you, didn't I?" I smiled. "Thank you." I said.

"So, we will take our leaves Len. Please call us if anything happens, okay?"

I nodded.

Once we're alone, I opened my violin case and retrieved my golden violin and started to play _'Ave Maria'_.

A hand grabbed my arm.

"Len…"

~tO bE cOnTinuEd~

**A/N: **Hope this chapter isn't that bad. (: This chapter is shorter by a thousand words so it's a kind of short. I hope I didn't disappoint you with that. So please wait for the next chapter. Please check out my profile, and add me in any of my accounts there. Arigatou!

~tC guys and gals

_miyako45 _*doesn't want to go to school!!!*_


	12. Chapter 12 Reminiscing the Past

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything.

Thank you for the people who reviewed chapter 11 (whether you are registered or not). Ten more reviews and there will be an epilogue! If it can't reach the 100 reviews, well, anyways. Acknowledgments will be at the last chapter (or epilogue ^^). So, for now, I bring you, CHAPTER 12!!!! I guess this is the end already?

**Chapter 12- Reminiscing the Past**

**Kaho's POV**

_Move. You're in my way._

I always think about those words that entered my ear that time when I laid my eyes upon the ice prince of Seisou Academy. Yes. That was the Tsukimori Len of before. Cold-hearted, Mr. Perfectionist, emotionless Ice Prince. 'The world doesn't revolve around such people like him that he can get his way when he says he harsh words on them. Mr. Perfectionist, Tsukimori Len, violin prodigy, time-conscious jerk who only thinks about perfecting his music, cold-hearted person, and he doesn't even watch his mouth. He doesn't care about what others feel when he says harsh words. And I can't stand for it.

_It's just a waste of time. I rather play my violin than to spend the day idly._

He wouldn't take a break from his violin practicing. That's to be expected when you are a son of two famous musicians. But, is violin playing the only thing he does? Is he stuck in a soundproof room 24/7 playing countless music sheets? I pity him. I guess he didn't even have a chance to live his life to the fullest. Spending the time playing and playing the violin without doing other recreational stuff. Maybe that's why he doesn't know what steamed buns from the convenience store are. Maybe that's why he is not used to riding trains and other public transportation vehicles. Maybe that's why he doesn't even know how to reheat food that's already prepared. I pity him, really.

_Are you for real… or aren't you?_

I was a bit frightened when he told that to me in Fuyuumi-chan's summer villa. 'The magic violin has been discovered?' I thought. His harsh words pierced through me. Because of that I lost every ounce of concentration I have.

_What matter most as a participant is your attitude towards music. Then I can't accept you, Hino._

Who does he think he is? He only thinks about the quality of the competition and he didn't think about my feelings back then. I was deeply hurt back then. He doesn't know how I loved the violin so much that time. And to tell that…

_I love you._

It was my first to here those loving words from his mouth. He loved me, and I love him. I was lucky that the person I love doesn't love somebody else. I was so happy that those kinds of words came from the lips of the person I love the most. 'I love you too.' I replied. And everything started there. He hugged me from behind. I wanted to break away but he tightens his hug. 'Let me remain like this for bit longer.' 'Y-yes.' I stuttered.

'I love you and nothing will change that fact. Only you.'

'It was you who melted the ice that surrounds the heart of my son, dear. And we are most thankful for it. Now, there is something in the world that he will cherish other than his violin. And that's you. He will cherish you so much. I can see the joy in his eyes that he can already freely express his feelings.' Hamai Misa muttered, her smile so real. She's really thankful that their son, Len, is already showing his emotions.

Every kiss we share, every hug we share. I can feel his feelings. Every stroke of the bow on his violin, everything, I can feel the feelings. His emotionless, cold music turned to be filled with emotion in the end.

_I'll be leaving for abroad._

My world shattered when I heard it. But I kept my smile. 'Sure. Besides, it's you who will create your own future.' I said hesitantly. 'Are you sure?' He asked. I nodded. 'I am certain. I don't want to be hindrance for your future.' I said. He smiled. 'Thank you for understanding.' He said.

Every tear I shed for him, every night I cried myself to sleep. Everything I worthwhile after all.

_Kaho, I missed you._

The festival, so memorable. The first time I saw him after two years. But I didn't expect someone like Saruwatari-san would crash that moment.

_I will fight for you because I love you so much. So don't ever say 'no'._

I felt my heart skipped a beat when I heard him said that. He's fighting for me because he loves me and I love him too. So I must do something. What could I possibly do? Maybe I need to…

…_Open your eyes, for me._

That's reasonable. It's the least I can do for him. And I know he's waiting for me, to open my eyes, to call his name with my voice, to say 'I love you', to hug him tightly, to kiss him, to hear his music and to say 'I opened my eyes for you.'

0-0

I slowly opened my eyes, the bright, white light blinding my eye sight. My senses started to work when I heard a very beautiful music produced by the violin of… Len. I looked at him, his face so clear and handsome, every movement of his hands and arms, every position, every note that comes out of it. It's just so brilliant. I stretched my hand then I held his arm.

"Len…" I said as I face him with my smile. "I opened my eyes for you."

"Ka-hoko." He stuttered. "I opened them for you, because I don't want you to worry and you asked me to." I said. He reached out for my face, caressing my cheek with his soft, cold hand. "You made me worry. But the wait was worthwhile. I can finally hear your velvet voice and I can now see your golden voice. And that's enough for me. _You're smile is the best gift I received._" He said. "Then I'll always smile for you, so that everyday, you will receive the best gift." I said, smiling widely. "That smile has always been a part of me. And it will never be erased, forever." He whispered.

'I love you' I mouthed.

'I love you more.'

0-0

**Len's POV**

_**Move. You're in my way.**_

I always thought about this. Why will I tell someone something like that even if I don't know that person? Since I have those feelings for Kaho, I regretted everyday. Why did I tell her something like that. So somehow, she, falling in love with me, is a miracle. I left her with the impression that I am a cold, icy person. But because of her everything changed.

'Len, I wonder, you somehow, became nicer.'

_**Our Ave Maria duet that night…**_

'That's right. Their music is… in all respects… heartwarming…"

Her music that night captivated my heart so much that my mind floated around and my feet walked by itself and I started playing that piece with her. After that…

'Don't you think a beautiful sound came out just now!?' She chirped. "Right, Tsukimori-kun!?"

But what did I do? I walked away from her. I never answered her question. I started to regret it. Why didn't even answer it even now? Why am I so stupid that a simple question like that I can't even answer? It's just a mere answer of either 'yes' or 'no' and I can't even do that. But that chance is long gone. Maybe I can make it up now. I want to answer it already. And my answer is 'Yes. It's a very beautiful melody. It's a melody I never heard before. And it can only be produce by two mere people like us. Because I love you.'

'I was able to hear something quite good, but… somehow… that music is unlike you." Yunoki-senpai muttered. My eyes widen.

O-o

"Kaho," I voiced out. "Yes? Is there any problem?" She asked. I sat down on the edge of the hospital bed. "Do you remember the night on Fuyuumi-san's villa? When we played 'Ave Maria'.?" I asked. She smiled. "Of course, I remember it vividly. The wind was blowing that time and Sakura petals blew with the wind. Is there any problem with it?" She said. "Yes. Did you remember what you told me after the duet?" I asked.

"Wait." She paused for a moment. "I asked you a question, but you didn't answer it. You just ran back inside. I always thought about your answer." I placed my hand on her hand. "I already have an answer for that." I said. I caressed her face with my hand. "I thought long and hard for it. 'That's right. Their music is heartwarming.' I thought of that when I heard you playing. Your music is so carefree that it captivated my heart that time. And my answer is that, the music we played that time is so beautiful. A very beautiful melody."

0-o

_**In the music room…**_

"Don't cause such nuisance, Hino." I said as I caught her wrist before she stands up and ask for help from someone because I'm sick. And without knowing, I involuntarily rested my head on her shoulder. Then I woke up, noticing that she's beside me. I don't know what to feel that time. I really don't. But now, just by thinking about that memory, no wonder it made me smile. You were always worried about me. And I just realized it now.

_**The Ocean Park…**_

'The director here is an acquaintance of my father. He asked me a favor.' I said. 'Favor?' She muttered. 'Yes. According to him, the world-famous dolphin isn't feeling well, and they asked me to play the violin for it.' I said.

'I hope that straightforward music you have will reach that dolphin, Hino.'

'Tsukimori-kun! Did you see that? The jump of the dolphin was so high!'

'_Len, I'm so happy for you, now that you found someone to cherish and to protect. I advise you that you shouldn't hurt Kaho-san. She gave you the opportunity to let your music be the media for your feelings and you gladly accepted. I'm so proud of you Len. I wanted you to have your own happiness with Kaho-san, without the tears and heartbreaks, only smiles and laughter, joyful moments.'_

'_Len, let your music reach out to the people you love.'_

'_I love you, Len. More than anything else. Heartbreaks don't matter as long as you're here with me. If it's possible, I will shout to the world that I, Hino Kahoko, is in love with you, Tsukimori Len.'_

'And I will never let go of you, Kaho. Even if my life is on the line, I'll say "I love you" with my last breaths rather than saying goodbye to you. If I say 'sayonara', then I'm leaving you heartbroken, in tears and in pain. But if I say 'I love you', you will always remember how much I love you until the day I die. I won't leave you heartbroken.'

'I will protect you with these hands, Kaho. Even I don't know how to fight, I will protect you.'

_**The warehouse…**_

'… And I'm not easily giving up, Kaho. Besides, I love you so much and that will motivate me even more to save you from her.'

'_Don't you dare die.'_

O-o

"She's asleep already." I said, smiling. "I will do nothing, but to love you every second." I caressed her face slowly like she's a mere child who was lost for a long time and now she was found unharmed by her father. "I thought I almost lost you. I'm scared. But when you opened those eyes, I felt relieved."

"I will sleep if you're going to sleep too. You will do nothing, but to love me? Then shall I do the same for you, huh, Len?" She opened her eyes, smiling at me. "I thought you're asleep, Kaho. I'll rather stay awake to watch over you than to fall asleep." I said as I intertwined my hand with hers. "You are already my world, Kaho. And that won't change." She grinned wider. "If I lose you, Kaho. I will feel that I lost everything." "Don't be so tacky. I won't die or I won't leave you. Besides, where will I go?" She said. "Speak for yourself. I'll always be here for you if you leave me. My arms are open wide." I said. She laughed. "As if I'll leave you. There's no reason for me to leave you. Because I already have the best and the best is already beside me, his hand is interlocked with mine. Well, isn't it obvious, Len?" She chuckled. "Oh, it's obvious alright." I replied.

"I love you…"

"I love you, too, Kaho…"

-x-

**Kaho's POV**

"Hey sleepyhead, I thought you're going to sleep more there."

"Huh? What do you mean, it's morning already?" I shrieked. They all laughed. "I guess it can't be helped. Your senses are still flying." Tsuchiura-kun joked. "Stop joking around me. I'm not yet fine. Do I look like it?" I grumbled. "Of course you're fine. You were babbling and babbling last night, Kaho." Len muttered happily. "Not you too Len!" I complained. Then they all laughed. "By the way, why are you gathered in this small hospital room?" I asked, pointing my index finger on them. "Really, Kaho-chan. Did you forget what day this is?" Mio asked. I'm dumbfounded. Don't tell me my IQ is somewhere and my senses are not working properly. "It's proven, Hino-chan. You're mind isn't working properly. Did you have internal bleeding or whatever?" Amou-san asked. "I hate stupid jokes like this. Won't you please, pretty please tell me?" I pleaded, my hands are also pleading. "Hino-san, are you sure you're alright?" Kaji-kun asked, waving his hand in front of my face. "Of course I am! Len told it himself." I said, pointing all of my fingers at Len. "Stop this stupid charade!" I shouted, annoyed. "Well, shall we tell it? Kaho looks pretty annoyed already." Nao asked. "I guess it can't be helped, right, Kaho-chan?" Hihara-senpai said.

The suddenly, the lights were turned off.

"Oh come on guys! Stop it!" I whined.

"Happy birthday!" They shouted, as the lights were opened.

"Did I really forget about my birthday?" I asked. They laughed. "Yeah. You should have a look on your face a while ago. It's so funny." Len joked. I pouted. "It's out of my mind. After what I have been through, right? I know you people have a little consideration." I said. "We know." Kaji-kun said. "And you also have special guests outside. They were dying to see you." Hihara-senpai muttered as he open the door.

"Hey come in."

"Ah! Kaho-senpai!"

"Fuyuumi-chan! Shimizu-kun!" I said in amusement. "It's been a long time!"

"Save the greetings for later, I know Kaho is dying to know how special this day is, right?" Len said. I smiled. "You really wanted to start it, Len?" I asked. "Of course. None of us ate breakfast for the sake of this party. And I'm sure Hihara-senpai wouldn't like his tummy grumbling." Tsuchiura-kun joked. "Hey, Kaji-kun, can you pass me that?" I said pointing at the party poppers on the table. "Party poppers? For what?" He asked. I smiled wider. "Just hand me one, please." I said as he threw it to me.

"Hey, Len." I said, and then faced me.

"Thanks." I said, as I popped the party popper in front of his face, glitters and party streamers covered his face. "Why, you look funny." I joked. Then everyone started to laugh. "I'll get back at you, Kaho. Just you wait." He chuckled as he removes the glitters and streamers. "Just start with the party, okay?" I said.

_I named my violin 'Corda' which means bond. Because if that violin, I got the chance to encounter people like Tsuchiura-kun, Yunoki-senpai, Hihara-senpai, Shimizu-kun, Fuyuumi-chan, Kaji-kun and especially Tsukimori Len. I also made bonds with Mori-san and my bond with Amou-san, Mio and Nao grew stronger, thanks to my violin. We were able to share tears, laughter, joy, pain. And I suddenly realized that I developed real feelings of love. If I didn't meet Lili, my life would seem so incomplete. Without realizing it, I grew to love the violin. And thanks to Lili, I was able to love, love and protect and treasure the person I love the most, Len Tsukimori._

_Lili, thank you._

_Corda, we've been through thick and thin, hard and easy moments. At first you're a magical violin given by a magical fairy, Lili. But you turned to be a normal violin when the strings broke. I wanted to give you up that time, but my hands won't move. Without realizing, I suddenly liked the fact that I can create music with you. You gave me bonds so strong and coming across didn't bring me any regrets. My violin, Corda, thank you._

-x-

**A/N: **The italicized words in Kaho's first POV are the one that Len is saying for her. And the italicized words in Len's POV are the ones that Kaho, Hamai Misa and his father says and the bold-italicized are the places/events that happened between Kaho and Len. Kaho's second POV where there are italicized words shows how much she is very thankful in meeting Lili and encountering the violin. I will be updating for the first week of classes since it is still pre-class but for the second week, maybe no. I guess I will update once or twice a month, if you can wait that long. It depends on my schedule or my homeworks (or ) if I can update or not. But I wish you can read it, still. Thanks. I would really like to thank the people who read and reviewed my story this summer and those who waited patiently for the release of a new chapter (because I'm lazy…xP) and those who added the story on their favorite lists and story alerts.

So, this chapter is a recap of the anime, manga and the story itself, just so you won't be confused. And even though this fic won't reach 100 reviews (though it's very close already) I will make an epilogue. Two-part epilogue. First part is Kaho and second part is Len. And I forgot to tell you, sorry for the cheesy chapter. I really can't think of anything!

There is another story i made though it's not a La Corda fic. Please read it. you can find it in my profile. The title is "The Stars is Where I Will Wish". Arigatou!!!


	13. Chapter 13 A New Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything.

**Chapter 13- A New Beginning**

**Kaho's POV**

_Okay. Okay. Just relax, Hino Kahoko. It's just a wide auditorium filled with people who wants hear music. You've done this before, right? Four times, during high school, and even the ensemble as replacement for Ousaki-senpai, with those kinds of experiences, you shouldn't be scared, nervous. Besides, Tsuchiura-kun is with you. He'll be playing the same piece with you. You practiced for two months already, in front of small groups of people, and you're well-trained by the skilled violin instructors. So, there's no need to be afraid. Relax, Hino Kahoko. I SAID RELAX!_

Damn. Here goes my conscience again. If only it will shut up. I already have enough encouragement to face the whole auditorium. It doesn't need to bug me all throughout the whole program. Not to mention we're the finale. Today was the Annual School Productions. Not to mention, today is also the day before Christmas. It's been two months, since the incident happened, and nothing changed. I'm still the same old me. Nothing changed that much, except that Kaji-kun will shift from the college of medicine to the college of music. So it means that he will continue playing viola. Fuyuumi-chan will be staying here in Japan, though she needs to get out of town once in a while for concerts, and she will be SOON engaged to Shimizu-kun. Hihara-senpai will soon be graduating, and I will awfully miss him. Oh and Len? He will be staying, and wait for me to graduate until he will take me to other countries for his own concerts. I plan to be a violin teacher to kids.

"You're trembling, Hino. Are you nervous?"

"Oh, Tsuchiura-kun. Aren't you? Of course I am!"

He laughed and I pouted. "Just remember who's out there, in front of the stage, waiting for you to perform. Isn't that Tsukimori? Prove that you're something other than an amateur." He said, patting my skinny shoulders. "Besides, the amateur I know disappeared a long, long time ago." I smiled. If Len wasn't here, then I should have backed out a few weeks ago and if Tsuchiura-kun isn't here encouraging me, I should have quitted when the results were released.

'_Our next performance, from section 2-6, Hino Kahoko and Tsuchiura Ryotarou, playing Salute D' Amour for the finale.'_

"Here's our cue. Let's go, Kahoko."

I smiled when I heard my name. For once, I should call him Ryou too.

"You lead the way, Ryou-kun."

He looked at me, shocked of what I called him. But then, he smiled, at the very least. "You don't need to be nervous you know, I'm here, and even if you make the slightest mistake, I will cover it for you." He said. I laughed. "As if I will make a mistake, thanks though." I said.

We entered the stage when all the people clapped their hands in optimistic excitement and obvious amusement. I positioned myself on the center of the stage, the spotlights on me and Tsuchiura-kun. I looked at him and he nodded. And I knew that was my cue to play. He leads by playing some of the intro notes and I followed.

_NP: Salute D' Amour- Elgar_

'You really have improved a lot, Hino Kahoko. And right from the start, I knew that giving you the magical violin is the best. Great performance, Hino Kahoko! I'm so proud of you. I knew that you will really use the violin as a media for your feelings. Wonderful!'

That voice, Lili!

I opened my eyes and looked across the room.

It's true, it's Lili!

'_Lili!'_

'I want to thank you, Hino Kahoko. Music made another door open for you. You're a wonderful violinist.'

'_I didn't expect to see you here. But I want to thank you, too. Giving me the violin made me realize that I have bonds so strong.'_

'I knew that. And now, let me hear you play your carefree music, Hino Kahoko.'

Lili clapped his/her hands in amusement as he sat on the platforms above.

'_Lili…'_

I continued to play as I close my eyes. I never done this well before, and will all the people surrounding me now, all I could do is to stand firm and give these people what they truly deserve, my gratitude and appreciation. They've done many things for me already. And this music I am playing is something I will give them; I hope that this music will reach them, my feelings of gratitude.

I opened my eyes when I heard the people clapping and giving applauds as they stand. I looked at Tsuchiura-kun, his smile is like mine, so happy, amused and perhaps, proud.

'Amazing. Truly amazing, Hino Kahoko!' Lili muttered as he somersault in the air and make magical fireworks inside the auditorium. I looked at the crowd, but I didn't see any cerulean haired man, other than Hamai Misa-san and Mr. Tsukimori. He's not there. I feel miserable when I didn't see him attend the performance. We made our final bow and we exited the stage.

"Tsuchiura-kun, he's not there." I said sadly when I looked at him. But he never frowned at me, but instead, he smiled at me.

"He's not there in the crowd of the audience, but he's here."

I looked at where Tsuchiura-kun's finger is pointing.

"Hey. I thought you were looking for me."

I smiled. "I thought you were not there." I said. "I'm not there; I'm here, waiting for you." He replied, approaching me, and hugging me tightly.

"Tsukimori, I can't do anything about this. But I'm giving you Hino. Just don't the hell make her cry or hurt her. Or I'll kick your ass if you do. Promise it to me."

"Tsukimori-san, don't hurt Hino-san. We already ended our chase after her. But if you hurt her again, we will never ever forgive you."

"We trust you with her, Tsukimori-kun."

"Tsukimori-kun, never make a girl cry. I already trust you with her."

"I already made that promise. Hihara-senpai, Yunoki-senpai, Tsuchiura-san, Kaji-san, thank you so much. I give you my word that I will never hurt Kahoko."

"We know we can't change what Hino feels, that's why, and we give her to you. It's the least we can do for Hino. Yes, we love her. But she loves you. And I know; no we know that she will be happy with you. But this doesn't mean you won the fight, Tsukimori. We will wait for her." Tsuchiura-kun said.

"Kahoko, we will wait for you. And until that time comes, be happy, never cry. We love you." Kaji-san muttered. "We love you so much that we want you to be happy. Happier than before. And we know that Tsukimori-san can give that happiness to you."

I faced him, tears flowed from my eyes. "Len…"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Len."

"Smile for me, Kaho. And that's the best gift I can get this Christmas."

And I smiled.

_I guess it means that all lives have happy endings somewhere. And now, I found the __**start of my own happiness.**__ That's what counts; all people deserve to be happy in life. No matter how poor, how rich, how stupid, how smart you are, every people deserve the happiness I can feel now. The happiness that I can love this person more than before._

_Len Tsukimori, I love you._

~end.

**A/N: I know it's the worst ending ever. But never worry, I already have the epilogues!**


	14. Epilogue Part 1 Len

**Epilogue Part 1- Len**

It all started with this…

_**Move. You're in my way.**_

_I was so cold that time, I didn't even anticipate whether you were running an errand or not. Whether you are holding something or not or just standing on MY way. I always thought of that. Every path that I'm walking on is MY way. No one should be blocking it. Nothing should hinder me. I should pursue my dream without any hindrance. And the first time I met you, you were a HINDRANCE on my path. I left you the impression that I am cold-hearted, uncomfortable companion, quiet, stoic and an ice cube. You knew me as the ice cube of Seisou Academy. You knew me as a Know-It-All guy and you knew me as Mr. Perfectionist._

And continued with the competition…

'_**Are you real… or aren't you?'**_

'She's a genius. She told me that she only started to play the violin recently before the competition started.'

_She can't be a genius. Is she pretending that she can play the violin? Or is she hiding something from all of us? If she started before the competition, her level isn't high enough to play Chopin in violin or even higher. She only possesses basic skills as a violinist; she doesn't even know how to position herself when playing the violin? Isn't it a bit peculiar? That's impossible. No one can beat me with an amateur like her, and as if I'm going to be beaten by her. I'll prove that I'm better than anyone. Better than HER._

_In the other hand, if she really is a genius, I will not be beaten by her. If she has the talent, then why not make it more productive than just lazing around idly. Even she is an amateur, or even she is a genius, I will win over her._

_**Ave Maria Duet**_

"_In all respects… heartwarming…'_

_It's not her skills that can captivate the heart of people, but because she plays wholeheartedly, her music is filled with her feelings and emotions._

'_**It's no use. Just leave me alone in this closet, Hino.'**_

'What are you saying? I wanted to hear your music. And then because you are just locked in a stupid closet, you think there's no hope in opening this thing? I want to hear you play your music, Tsukimori-kun.'

"_Pull it from the outside; I'll push it from the inside.'_

'Tsukimori-kun.'

_She's worried. And I can't believe she will help me, no matter how much I pull her down every moment, she still has the initiative to help me. She's kind, warm-hearted. I shouldn't have acted cold on her. Because the way she treats me now, is far from the way I treat her._

_**What matter most as a participant is your attitude towards music. Then I can't accept you, Hino.**_

'_Why are you quitting the violin? Isn't that tears flowing from your eyes your true feelings? You just can't leave your violin that's why you're crying, Hino. What matters most as a participant is your attitude towards music. Then if you are like that, then I can't just accept you, Hino. I prefer the quality of the competition with you.'_

_I can't accept such person who makes the competition substandard. If I participate in such competitions, I wanted to have everything of it. No amateur like her should have entered._

'_**Pink shells tend to break easily. Do you want that your hands will be injured before the fourth selection starts?'**_

_I didn't want her fingers be injured because of her carelessness. There is music waiting to be born from those fingers. What will happen if she will injure her hand, then that music waiting will vanish._

'_**Your music is carefree, that it can captivate anyone who listens to it. It's unskilled but beautiful, in the other hand.'**_

'_Because she places her feelings in it. No matter how unskillful her playing is, and how many people will criticize the way she plays, it will always captivate the hearts of people, and feel what she is feeling when she plays the violin._

_**The Beloved Ave Maria**_

_The first piece she was able to perform that afternoon. It's heart whelming, no matter how much problems she faced in the competition, she still stood tall, her held up high. Sometimes, I was the one who gave the problems, but as a strong person, she overcame it, without breaking down in the end. That's why I admire her, no, adore her, like her, and LOVE her. She's strong and with every stroke of the bow the violin, she sends her feelings to everybody listening. And now, hearing her music, I can feel she is happy._

And the competition ended… but nothing ends here yet…

_**Sweet smiles when I glance at her secretly…**_

_I look at her and a small grin form in my face. I glanced at her secretly, when no one is looking, and to find out that I'm smiling so happy just by seeing her sweet smile, her angelic face, her light laughter, her simple gestures. Everything about her is just beautiful. It was my first time to feel like this, in my whole life. Just by seeing her, I feel like my heart is breaking out of my ribcage, my knees will give up any moment and I will go crazy._

_**I love you. Aishteru, Kaho. **_

_I hugged her from behind: my arms went round her waist and I rested my chin on her shoulder. _

'Tsukimori-kun?'

'_Please, Hino. Let me stay like this for a little longer. I-I-I love you.'_

_**Will you be my girlfriend?**_

_I really said it. I feel awkward after muttering such words to her. But I still feel happy that I was able to love someone like HER. I just waited for answer. I feel tense but I also feel the excitement. No wonder you blush when you see the person you love, you feel so jumpy and you feel butterflies in your stomach. It's because of love. And I feel great that she already knows what I feel. I can experience it on my own. I can finally experience LOVE._

'Yes.'

'_You will?'_

'Of course, Len. I love you.'

'_I love you more.'_

The pains I gave her…

_**I'm going to study abroad…**_

'_Sorry, Kaho.'_

'No. it's really fine. And I'm fine. You will make your own future. Not me. And I don't want to be a hindrance for you. I want you to happily pursue your dream as a musician. And as your girlfriend, I'll be supporting you from the shadows. I'll give every ounce of support you need just to pursue your dream. Because I love you.'

'_Promise me you'll still play the violin.'_

'Of course I will. For you, Len.'

_**Len? You're?**_

'_No, Kaho. Don't believe such malicious lies. We we're never together. Saruwatari-san lied.'_

'We're through, Len Tsukimori.'

'_Wait, Kaho! No!'_

_**Kaho? Hey. Kaho. Don't do this.**_

_I heard the loud crashing sound of the wooden stick. But, what's uncanny is that I wasn't hurt or injured. I felt strange when I felt a familiar warmness by my side. I looked at her, my eyes widen in shock and guilt. She protected me._

'_Hey, Kaho. Hey. You told me not to die, right? But why are you doing this? Hey, open those eyes. Don't close them. I will never forgive myself if you don't open your eyes. Please, for me. Just open those eyes.'_

_But she didn't and she's bleeding to death, and it's my entire fault. My disability to fight with my bare hands caused all of this. If only I knew how to fight then I could have protected her and she wouldn't meet this kind of situation. And I feel so guilty. I told her that I'm the one protecting her, but in the end, she was the one. I feel helpless, stupid and vulnerable. How terrible I am!_

Even though we have been through a lot already ever since the day we met. I know one thing. And it's for sure, not a lie but reality…

_**I love you, forever and ever, Hino Kahoko.**_

'_And I love you too, Tsukimori Len.'_

~.~

I knelt down before her, looking at her golden eyes, admiring how her long fiery hair flow with the movement of the breeze. Loving every single second passing as I look at her sweet, innocent smile. I squeezed her hand lightly, smiling at her reaction.

"Hino Kahoko, this may sound tactless and for the choice of the words, since I am not used to with this kind of words. After many long years, many hard trials that made us think that destiny is against our very existence and relationship, will you allow me to take your hand in marriage?"

She smiled sweetly.

"I'm waiting patiently for this time to come, Len. And my answer is…"

She knelt in front of me and she locked me in a searing kiss. With that kiss, I knew, I already knew the answer. And with that answer, I feel so happy. So complete. So loved. I no longer feel the ice barrier around my heart. I feel my heart thumping hard like a running horse, gesturing that it will come out of my ribcage any minute now.

"Yes, Len. Yes."

~.~

**A/N: **Very cheesy epilogue. XD


	15. Epilogue Part 2 Kahoko

**Epilogue Part 2- Kahoko**

_All people deserve to be happy in every angle in life. And I finally found that happiness. Every people live, to search for their own happiness, to search for someone to love them. People live to be loved and to love. That's something I learned from my experiences. I didn't sure Saruwatari-san because all she wanted is that someone will love her and she wished that she will be loved back. She didn't want to be left by the person she loved. I felt that way when Len left me for his dreams. I understand him, but inside it hurt so much, but I know that someday we will cross paths again. I believe that someday, we will meet again._

_Think about this: Aren't I lucky? That many people held me as an important person that they wouldn't risk to hurt me. I know I am lucky. Many people loved me, but I also think that I can't be with this people together at the same time. I know that somewhere, out there that there is a more deserving person for those people. And all I could do is to wish that those people will find their own happiness in the end too._

_I treasure so many people so much, that I can't also hurt them._

_Hihara-senpai is someone who is my shoulder when I cry, he always cheers me up whenever I'm down in the dumps and I can feel he's my older brother in the school. The way he plays his trumpet is so lively that it makes me happy whenever I hear his trumpet play. Tsuchiura-kun is a really great friend I really treasure. His like older brother also. Like Hihara-senpai, he is always there for me, standing up for me. And I will never forget that he always saves me when I'm in the middle of a problem like in the first selection. And I'm very happy because I get to meet someone like him. Yunoki-senpai might be Mr. Perfect, but once I got to know his darker side, I feel that I'm relieved, because I too was lying to everyone about the magical violin. I feel peace inside him. I'm happy that I got to understand someone like him. Kaji-kun is someone I knew from high school. I was very happy when he declared that he will continue playing the viola because of me. Because of that, I knew that I can help people around me even though it's small help. Shimizu-kun might be sleepy and all that, but he's the one who taught me that the vest music can come from the music sheet of the heart. Fuyuumi-chan might be the shy, timid person from the start of the competition, but through that competition, she became a great person. I already treat her as my own sister._

_Amou-san, Mio and Nao were always there for me ever since high school. Even though we misunderstood each other, Mio and Nao still encouraged me to do my best halfway the competition. Amou-san was also there for me. Cheering me up, encouraging me to do my best. I'm so grateful that they are always with me despite my differences._

_Oh, and of course, Lili. If it wasn't for that encounter, I might feel that something is missing around me. Lili gave me the violin that made the bonds with those people whom I really, really, really treasure. I'm so happy that I was late that time, and I encountered this music fairy._

_And yes, Tsukimori Len, who is cold, stoic and emotionless. But despite his cold façade, he really is a yielding person in the inside. I never realized that I already fallen for him, fallen really hard. I know he says harsh things to me when we were only acquaintances but it made me a better person. All the trials we passed together made our bond stronger. I love him. I love him so much._

_If it's possible, then I will smile every passing minute when I'm with him. If my smile can make him happy, then I should smile then. I want to bring happiness to everyone around me because every people around me have done something to me. They made me what I am now. Len might be harsh when I met him that I can't even smile at him whole heartedly. But I soon realized that Len has a soft side that he can smile too. When I realized that, I felt that I'm happy whenever I see him smile though he smiles rarely. But I really feel happy about it._

_I'm very happy that I was able to meet people like them. They were the ones whom I will treasure until my last breath. Using my last breaths, I will say 'I love you' and 'thank you' because I know they have done so much for me from the very day we have met._

_If the reason we live today is to be happy, then I will live my life happily, live it to the fullest, together with my little angel, and my one and only, Tsukimori Len._

"Mommy, is that how you meet Daddy?"

I smiled. "Oh. Daddy told you? Your dad is very sweet and nice guy but when I first met him, he was cold." I said. Then I winked at Len. "Right, Len?" He laughed.

"If it wasn't for your mother there, I would be very cold like an ice block." He said, sitting beside me then wrapping his arm on my waist.

"Mommy? Daddy? Do you love me?"

Len and I exchanged glances and looked at our little angel. "Of course, sweetie." I said, as Len pat the head of our child. "We love you very, very, very much."

"Then I love you very, very, very, very, very much too. I added two more 'very'"

_Our little angel, Tsukimori Harumi._

**~end.**

**A/N: **~Hyuuh! I finished the whole story!!!

Please read my other story: The Stars is where I will wish.


End file.
